


In the Woods Somewhere

by miromanceconelchema



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician), Fall Out Boy, Florence + the Machine, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Español | Spanish, Multi, Witches
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miromanceconelchema/pseuds/miromanceconelchema
Summary: En el año 212 d.BP un joven brujo decide cambiar el rumbo de su vida. Siempre alejado de los humanos por su débil salud, tomará la old town road para embarcarse en una aventura steampunk llena de celos, traición y nuevas experiencias. Aunque quizás las cosas no salen tan bien como creía y, de un modo u otro, se verá arrastrado a un nuevo lugar donde descubrirá cosas que jamás podría haber imaginado.El bosque es un lugar peligroso, ¿conseguirá el joven brujo salir victorioso?





	1. Chapter 1

Había vuelto a soñar con aquella dichosa cabaña otra noche más. Eran ya cincuenta y ocho días los que Ryan llevaba sufriendo las pesadillas más grotescas que jamás habría podido imaginar despierto. Al principio solo era el bosque, completamente desierto. No se escuchaban los sonidos de los búhos de Mrs. Welch, así como tampoco a los grillos. Luego comenzó el viento, agitando las copas de los árboles, y el sonido de unos pasos lejanos que parecían ir hacia él. cada noche, el ruido de las hojas bajo la suela de unas botas desconocidas, se hacía más fuerte. Esa última noche había conseguido divisar una cabaña de piedra al fondo, apenas iluminada por dos antorchas doradas. Siempre se quedaba quieto, sus huesos rotos le impedían avanzar y, justo en el momento de la caza, se despertaba.

A diferencia de hacía tres noches, aquella mañana no había vomitado los restos de la cena de la noche anterior, pero seguía sintiendo los ropajes empapados y el cabello pegado a la frente. Las primeras noches había desvelado a Mrs. Welch con sus gritos, pero ya había dejado de hacer eso. Ahora solo temblaba y, con suerte, si la mujer estaba en la sala del caldero, no podría percatarse de que estaba llorando como un niño pequeño.

En el bosque estaba lloviendo. Había entrado un frente por las montañas del sur que parecía dirigirse al valle del oeste, justo donde estaba ubicado su hogar. No era como si el mal tiempo fuese algo desagradable, más bien al contrario. Había algo de los días grises que le provocaba cierta tristeza y aumentaba sus ganas de escribir. Al menos, hasta que sus dedos amoratados se lo permitían, pues a veces los dolores se volvían tan insoportables que apenas podía siquiera sostener la pluma. Mrs. Welch siempre le decía que debía cuidarse más, pero lo cierto es que la principal intención del joven no era esa, sino cuidar y protegerla a ella.

Aun con las pantuflas y la camisa arrugada, el chico consiguió ponerse en pie sin soltar ni un quejido. Aquella mañana le dolían especialmente las piernas, pero jamás lo diría con tal de no preocupar a nadie. En la sala del caldero, la mujer de cabello dorado preparaba el guiso que comerían ese día: conejo con arroz, zanahoria y patata.

Mrs. Welch no era lo que podía entenderse como una mujer convencional. No solo por su aspecto, claramente llamativo, sino porque era una bruja. Ryan siempre había pensado que el color de su pelo se lo había dado el dios Sol al ofrecerle sus rayos. Ella siempre se reía a grandes carcajadas cada vez que lo decía en alto.

Llevaba una larga túnica azul oscura con bordados que había cosido con sus propias manos. Hilos rosas, verdes y dorados formaban una línea de flores que resaltaba los bordes hasta caer en el suelo de piedra, como si fuese un velo de novia. Bueno, si es que los velos de las novias eran así. Lo cierto era que el chico nunca había entendido las costumbres de los urbanitas y, salvo un par de ilustraciones o fotografías que habían llegado a sus manos, el resto seguían siendo misterios sin resolver.

–Buenos días. ¿Has descansado?

La voz maternal con la que siempre le hablaba fue la chispa que Ryan necesitó para dejar de rascarse los ojos aún manchados de carbón, y dirigirse así hacia la mesa central donde aguardaban un vaso de leche caliente y un par de galletas con pasas.

–Sí, mucho mejor que los días de atrás. –Mintió, ofreciéndole la más tierna de sus sonrisas.

–¿Y los huesos? ¿Tosiste mucho?

–Bien, no me duele nada. Y la tos tampoco, estoy mucho mejor.

–Me alegra oír eso, temía que emporases a causa del mal tiempo. Ya sabes “_ cuando el viento la lluvia agita…” _

–”_ ...los huesos se vuelven de ceniza”. _–Terminó él, dando un sorbo a la taza. –Lo sé, pero parece que esta vez no.

–Quizás estás mejorando.

–A lo mejor hasta puedo correr para cuando llegue el _ sabbath, _ entonces me dejarás salir a ver el río.

–Solo si te portas bien.

–¿Cuándo me porto mal?

De los dieciocho años que el joven llevaba viviendo con aquella mujer no se había portado mal ni una sola vez. de hecho, había sido un niño tan bueno que cuando aún mojaba el colchón de paja, se levantaba a mitad de la noche para lavar a mano las sábanas y así no dar más trabajo Había sido un hijo ejemplar, atento, cariñoso… Algo que, de no haber sido por su imposibilidad para salir corriendo en caso de necesitar huir de la mano dura de su madre, probablemente no habría sucedido.

–¿Practicaste ayer el hechizo de creación?

–Sí, bueno, lo intenté.

–¿Y cómo fue? 

Ryan señaló hacia la puerta de entrada, donde había una estantería hecha con ramas de abeto. En la segunda repisa, metido en una maceta de barro, estaba el bonsái al que él mismo había llamado Dottie. Si bien el árbol una vez había sido verde, ahora estaba completamente seco. Cuando Mrs. Welch agudizó la vista, se percató de que una de las ramas parecía haber sufrido las consecuencias de un incendio.

–No muy bien por lo que veo. –Dijo la mujer, soltando un suspiro pesado. –Eso es porque vagueas demasiado.

–¡Mentira!

–Jovencito. –Mrs. Welch sacó la cuchara de palo del caldero, señalándolo acusatoriamente con ella. –Te recuerdo que ayer estuviste todo el día tocando el laúd.

–Eso no… No es verdad.

–Enséñame los dedos, seguro que te salieron heridas. –El chico guardó las manos bajo la mesa, tirando de los mitones oscuros que solía llevar siempre. La mujer soltó una carcajada. –¿Ves? Lo que yo decía.

Ryan se ruborizó. Sabía perfectamente que a la bruja no le agradaban demasiado sus pasatiempos más allá de practicar la brujería, mas era su única forma de evadirse fuera de los muros entre los que se había criado. De alguna forma u otra, Mrs. Welch debía haberse dado cuenta también de que la cabaña que habían compartido durante los últimos dieciocho años se le había quedado pequeña al joven. No obstante, no parecía tener intención alguna de ensanchar los límites que Ryan tenía permitidos más allá de recoger las frutas silvestres que crecían alrededor de los muros al final del estío. 

De cierta manera, Ryan se sentía culpable preguntándose si de no ser por su condición física ya hubiese intentado escapar de casa más de una vez. En el fondo, la bruja no era una mujer cruel, ni su pretexto era tenerlo encerrado como castigo. Al contrario, Ryan sabía que si no lo había dejado alejarse del bosque y adentrarse en la ciudad, pese a las súplicas del joven, era únicamente para protegerlo. En la morada de la bruja nunca le había faltado de nada, y se había criado feliz y ajeno a la maldad humana. Sin embargo, la hechicera nunca accedió a especificarle cuáles eran los riesgos exactos del exterior. Ryan solo podía leer los escasos libros que la bruja poseía en su biblioteca que tratasen sobre la ciudad e imaginar qué clase de peligros aguardan ahí.

Mas aunque jamás hubiese puesto un pie en el mundo civilizado, le apasionaba escribir bellas poesías apoyadas en sus fantasías de abandonar el bosque. Se imaginaba adentrándose en la plaza, vestido como el resto de muchachos de su edad, y garabatear apoyado en la fuente, libre de los dolores de espalda que el pequeño escritorio de su habitación le ocasionaba al forzarlo a inclinarse al dibujar. Fantaseaba con entrar a una panadería como las que sus libros describían, y comprar pan horneado por otra persona para luego dárselo como alimento a pájaros de especies que jamás había visto.

–Ryan –la mujer chasqueó los dedos, obligándolo a volver a la realidad. –, no te duermas sobre las galletas.

–Lo siento.

–Te quiero listo en veinte minutos, necesitamos níscalos para el guiso.

–Vale, sí. Perdón, ya mismo voy.

El joven desayunó con tal rapidez que no había terminado de dar el último sorbo cuando sintió que el estómago se le ponía del revés, pero no tenía tiempo para armar un desastre. Por ello, y aun con la barriga hinchada, huyó a su cuarto para cambiarse. Aunque aún hacía calor, la lluvia no le dejaba mayor opción que la de ponerse la capa de invierno y las botas altas. Tras lavarse la cara en la palangana de su cuarto, cogió un trozo de madera quemada y untó la punta oscura en sus párpados, ayudándose de las yemas de los dedos para difuminar. No es que aquel día tuviese especialmente buen aspecto, seguía siendo igual de largo y delgado que hacía dos años.

Antes de salir cogió la cesta de paja que la bruja había hecho ese mismo año solar y, con una sonrisa amable, se despidió alzando la mano.

El bosque parecía enfadado ante la tempestad. Las ramas de los árboles gritaban y dejaban que la lluvia formase ríos en sus hojas que se precipitaban contra el suelo. El exterior de la cabaña estaba embarrado, haciendo que le costase andar el doble que de costumbre. _ Mrs. Welch tenía razón _ –pensó – _ , la lluvia hace ceniza los huesos. _Las setas y demás hongos se encontraban a unos treinta metros del lugar, siguiendo hacia el oeste. Ryan conocía bien la ruta, probablemente porque era la única que se le había permitido recorrer desde que tenía uso de memoria. Sabía los nombres de todos los arbustos, cuales eran venenosos y cuales no. Cuando el cielo estaba calmado, dejaba semillas en el suelo para que los pájaros pudiesen comer, pues aquello le hacía sentir menos solo.

En el centro de un gran círculo de abetos gigantes, estaba el gran sauce llorón, apodado como Koda por los brujos del lugar. Las leyendas decían que tenía más de quinientos años y había sido plantado por el fundador del reino, el caballero Gerard Way. Aunque, como su nombre decía, solo eran cuentos inventados por los viejos del campo para tener algo de lo que hablar con sus nietos. En la falda del árbol habían crecido varias familias de níscalos, algunos de mayor tamaño que otros. con suma delicadeza, e intentando que el agua no deshiciese la marca de brujo que llevaba en los ojos, se agachó para coger los más hermosos y guardarlos en la cesta de mimbre. 

El viento hacía cantar a las ramas, que parecían susurrarle una de las melodías populares del lugar. Si no fuese porque aquel día no había consumido ningún tipo de planta medicinal, pensaría que estaba alucinando pues, cuando la música se hizo nítida, sintió como si una ocarina estuviese soplando las notas justo al lado de su oído.

Ryan se giró y, al mirar a su derecha, pegó un grito agudo que le hizo caer de culo contra la hierba, provocando la risa del duende que estaba a su lado.

–¡Ay! Mecachis, Damon, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

–¿A hacer el qué? –Respondió la criatura mágica, tendiendo su mano para ayudarle. –Es que estaba oyendo tus pensamientos muy fuertes. Estabas gritando cosas sobre la soledad, los dolores, bla bla bla… El caso es que no podía dejar que un crío enfermucho como tú recogiese setas con esta tempestad. ¿Florence te ha dejado salir?

–Primero, para tí es Mrs. Welch. –Una vez en pie, el joven se sacudió el abrigo, completamente manchado. –Y segundo, mis pensamientos eran susurros. Si no me espiases…

–No te espío, no me interesa lo que pase por tu cabeza de adolescente, porque una vez entré sin querer y…

–No quiero volver a hablar de eso.

El duende Damon alzó los brazos en el aire y fingió coserse los labios, todo con gestos juguetones que Ryan sabía que no iban a durar mucho más de un minuto.

–Quería contarte la buena nueva.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido?

–Chico, no te impacientes. –Damon le hizo un gesto y abrió uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco, mostrándole lo que parecían setas resecas. –¿Quieres una? Dicen que son buenas para los dolores.

–No quiero tus… medicinas.

–No son medicinas, son caramelos.

–Pues… ¡Lo que sea! Mira, si Mrs. Welch sabe que he estado fuera mucho tiempo y, además, hablando contigo, me quedaré sin comer. –El jovencito frunció el ceño, desconfiado. –Y el guiso de conejo con arroz es mi favorito.

–Vale, vale, entiendo… Eres un buen chico y todo eso, ya hablaremos dentro de unos años. –El duende cerró de nuevo el bolsillo y, resguardado bajo el sauce, se atusó el cabello rubio despeinado. –Quería contarte una cosa.

–Desembucha.

–Me han contado, se dice, he visto, dice la leyenda…. Que hay una jovencita de cabellos blancos como hielo por el bosque.

–¿Otra bruja?

–No, es humana. –Damon puso su pulgar e índice alrededor de sus ojos, abriendo estos con énfasis. –Ayer mismo caminaba por los ríos salvajes vestida con una capa roja. Es una mujer preciosa, con largas piernas y labios carmín, pero aunque la llamé no me hizo caso.

–¿Y saber esto en qué me beneficia?

–¡Es una mujer! –El duende le dio un puñetazo suave en el brazo. Mecachis, seguro que ahora le iba a salir un moretón por su culpa. –Una mujer de tu edad… O quizás un poquito más mayor.

Ryan se preguntó para sus adentros qué haría una muchacha en el bosque. ¿Se habría perdido? No era habitual que los humanos abandonasen la ciudad y sobre todo que se adentrasen en aquella parte del bosque. Era cierto que en años anteriores algún cazador despistado había cruzado la zona (y tras ser amenazado de muerte por Mrs. Welch jamás había regresado), pero Ryan dudaba que una joven tan hermosa como el duende describía se dedicase a tal actividad.

–¿Te gustaría acercarte a los ríos hoy por si pasa de nuevo, Ryan? –Damon sonrió con cierta malicia– ¿O es que acaso esa vieja bruja no te deja alejarte de casa?

Realmente no solo no se acercaba al río por prohibición de Mrs. Welch, también dudaba de que su condición física lo permitiese caminar tanto. Pero la curiosidad de Ryan estaba encendida, ¿realmente una joven humana pasaba por ahí o era solo un engaño del duende para burlarse de él?

–¿Te mofas de mi, duende?

–Es todo real. Lo juro. Si tú quisieses yo podría llevarte al sitio donde las malas lenguas dicen haberla avistado la última vez.

Ryan dudó. No era buena idea, desde luego. Si Mrs. Welch llevaba ya unos días recelosa con él por no practicar sus hechizos lo suficiente, no se quería imaginar cuán grande sería su enfado si llegase a descubrir que se había acercado a los ríos salvajes sin su autorización. Más aún si todo resultase ser una treta del duende, y al llegar ahí Ryan se viese sin fuerzas y se desmayase.

Pero aún así, asumiendo que el testimonio de Damon era real ¿de verdad iba a perder la oportunidad de poder ver a alguien de la ciudad delante suya? Tenía miles de preguntas acerca de la joven. ¿Qué tipo de ropa llevan los humanos? ¿Es igual o diferente a la suya? ¿Qué hacía en el bosque? ¿Se habría perdido? Mas no le quería dar al duende todavía la satisfacción de picar en su anzuelo. 

–¿Estás seguro de lo que te han contado, duende? ¿No habrás comido ayer demasiados hongos y todo esto lo habrás alucinado?

–Mis fuentes jamás mienten –Damon se puso serio–. No he visto a la joven con mis propios ojos, efectivamente, mas juraría sobre mi madre que esta información es cierta.

–Y si fuésemos al río… Si tú me acompañases… ¿Exactamente qué ganarías? 

–¡La satisfacción de ayudar a un amigo! –El duende volvía a sonreír– Escúchame, Ryan. Aunque no lo creas, yo me preocupo por ti más de todo lo que creas que esa vieja bruja se puede preocupar por ti. Yo, al contrario que ella, entiendo que ya tienes una edad, y que te mantenga encerrado haciendo pócimas y barriéndole el suelo es algo impermisible. Tú lo que necesitas es ver mundo, conocer a algunas chicas, experimentar nuevas cosas...–Damon intentó darle otro codazo a Ryan, pero esta vez el joven se apartó–

–Primero, no somos amigos. Segundo, por alguna razón desconfío de toda esta nueva amabilidad tuya hacia mi, y estoy seguro de que buscas algo a cambio de todo esto…

–Mis intenciones son puras, joven brujo. No busco abusar, solo ayudar. Entiendo perfectamente cómo te debes sentir aislado con una mujer que debe tener seis veces tu edad, solo quiero echarte una mano para…

–¡Basta! Escucha… –Ryan suspiró fuerte, no se podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir– Está bien. Me has convencido, quiero que me acompañes al río a buscar a esa joven.

–¡Así me gusta, Ryan! –el duende exclamó junto a una sonora carcajada– Eso está muy bien, iremos y…

–¡No he terminado de hablar, duende! Iremos, pero espero que seas consciente de que en el caso de que me engañes, en el caso de que todo esto sea una trampa o un intento de reírte de mi, Mrs. Welch se enterará luego y no estará precisamente feliz de que me hayas intentado manipular. De hecho, creo que últimamente estaba interesada en leer sobre cierta pócima arcaica creada a partir de extracto de hígado de duende… 

–¡Qué desconfiados sois los brujos! –Damon, lejos de mostrarse afectado por la amenaza, se seguía riendo despreocupadamente– Pero siento que en el fondo eres un hombre sensato y confías en mi, aunque sea solo un poquito. De todos modos te voy a dar un tiempo para que revalores bien mi oferta –la sonrisa del duende se retorció un poco, dejando ver sus dientes amarillentos e infestos de caries– si al final decides que quieres que te acompañe, reúnete conmigo luego de la hora de comer bajo las ramas del gran roble. Sabes perfectamente cómo ir. Y recuerda…. Ni palabra de esto a la bruja. Que aunque tus amenazas sean grandes… En el caso de que pase algo y la vieja se entere, creo que el enfado no recaería exactamente solo sobre mí, ¿no?

Ryan tragó saliva, ¿acaso el duende estaba insinuando que caería una bronca mayor sobre él? Teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Mrs. Welch, sus habilidades mágicas y, sobre todo, el cabreo que llevaba arrastrando las últimas semanas a causa de su vaguerío… Sí, definitivamente lo encerraría en la cabaña durante, por lo menos, tres ciclos lunares. Aun así, sus ansias por ver nuevos territorios y, por qué no, a una señorita, mermaban su sentido de la responsabilidad. El joven no sabía cómo funcionaban las relaciones más allá de lo conocido, jamás había visto a dos humanos haciendo cosas… ¿humanas? Fuese lo que fuere, algo en el fondo de su pecho le decía que tenía que ir. Bueno, más que en su pecho…

–Mrs. Welch me adora, no va a darme una reprimenda mayor. Soy como su hijo, estoy enfermo. Probablemente si me diese una torta me sacaría a lo poco tres muelas. –Ryan sonrió, no muy convencido de la posible misericordia de la mujer. –Además, soy sigiloso como un gato.

–¿Nos vemos debajo del gran roble pues?

–Después de comer.

–Te tomo la palabra muchacho.

Damon se dio la vuelta y, cogiendo la ocarina con sus sucias manos de duende -o de ser adicto a las setas-, se alejó de allí danzando y tocando una bonita melodía, dando saltitos sobre los charcos. Ryan no podía creerlo, acababa de pactar con el demonio. No un demonio real, él no era esa clase de brujo que creía en el infierno. Pare él estaba la diosa luna y el dios sol, como para cualquier otro practicante de magia blanca que se prestase. Aun así, la forma en la que había roto las reglas, aunque por el momento solo fuese de palabra, le había provocado un escalofrío de lo más aterrador. 

Cuando la figura se perdió entre la vegetación, el chico terminó de llenar la cesta con los hongos y, un par de minutos después de que la tormenta cesase, se vio obligado a regresar a la cabaña por un fuerte dolor en su pierna derecha. Mrs. Welch tenía razón, no podía alejarse más de cincuenta pasos del lugar sin perder algún miembro por el camino. Y, aunque a veces hubiese dudado un poco ante aquella afirmación, aquel día parecía plenamente dispuesto a comprobar si era del todo cierta.

  


***

  


Ryan no se podía creer que salirse con la suya hubiese resultado tan fácil. 

Con la excusa de que iba a tocar el laúd fuera de la cabaña para no molestar a Mrs. Welch con el ruido, esta le había permitido abandonar la casa sin ningún tipo de sospecha. Ryan hasta se había llevado el laúd con él para que la bruja no dudase de sus verdaderas intenciones. Hasta se había arriesgado a dejar una barrita de incienso previamente encantada por él, para que con el aroma Mrs. Welch cayese dormida. El propio joven se sorprendió de que el hechizo surtiese efecto, ya que era la primera vez que lograba un embrujo de tal nivel la mujer probablemente estaría orgullosa de él, si el hecho de ella que se enterase no implicase que Ryan jamás volvería a ver la luz del sol.

De camino al gran roble comenzaron a caer nuevamente algunas gotas de agua. El brujo se recolocó la capa, temeroso de que la humedad del aguacero del norte se le calase en los huesos y que le provocase dolor. Lastimarse durante su excursión clandestina era el último de sus propósitos: Al fin y al cabo si la bruja se daba cuenta (y lo haría) de que estuviese en peor condición de lo habitual surgirían muchas preguntas, y Ryan no se sentía lo suficientemente dueño de sus nervios para contestar a todas de forma convincente.

El duende lo esperaba sentado en una de las ramas del árbol, cubriéndose la cabeza con un pedazo de tela. Al ver que el joven finalmente había aparecido, esbozó una sonrisa pícara y saltó al suelo.

–Empezaba a dudar de que fueses a aparecer.

–Curioso, yo también podría decir lo mismo.

El brujo siguió los pasos de Damon por un sendero por el cual nunca antes había pasado. También cortó una rama de árbol con su navaja al ver que Ryan tenía dificultades para mantener el paso para que se ayudase con esta a modo de bastón, gesto que el hechicero agradeció.Tras un tiempo andando, durante el cual el duende no paró de hablarle a Ryan de rumores acerca de la ciudad (aunque realmente ninguno que lo concerniese particularmente, solo chismorreos acerca de cierto sector de la policía) finalmente comenzaron a oír el ruido de las aguas del río. 

Damon guió a Ryan hasta una pequeña cascada, tras la cual la pared rocosa tomaba la forma de una pequeña cueva. Con cuidado para no resbalar con ninguna de las rocas, todas ellas húmedas por el agua del río, se escondieron detrás de algunas de ellas, de forma que ellos pudiesen observar todo lo que pasaba al lado del río pero que a su vez nadie los pudiese ver a ellos. Los primeros minutos se sucedieron demasiado lentos, llevando a pensar al joven que allí no había nadie. Estaba a punto de llamar mentiroso al duende cuando, entre los árboles que había un par de pasos por encima de ellos, surgió una figura.

La mujer llevaba una larga capa roja con capucha que dejaba entrever un bonito vestido blanco, muy distinto a los que solía llevar Mrs. Welch. Ryan abrió mucho los ojos en un primer instante y, después, los entrecerró para intentar agudizar su vista. La tela del escote caía de forma vertiginosa hasta casi su cintura, mostrando parte de su pecho. Además, estaba descalza y, para cuando se agachó a la orilla del río para llenar una pequeña cantimplora con agua, el joven creyó desmayarse. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás, aunque tampoco había conocido a ninguna otra aparte de a su madre adoptiva. De repente sintió un intenso dolor en el vientre que le hizo erguirse un poco hacia abajo, sujetándose en la rama para no perder el equilibrio. Damon se asustó, girándose hacia él de forma rápida, creyendo que le estaba dando algún mal de esos que sufrían los brujos, como convertirse en líquido o arder.

–Chico, ¿estás bien?

La muchacha se quitó la capucha y Ryan pudo apreciar su brillante cabellera rubia, como las que tenían las princesas de los libros que había leído. Ignorando por completo a su compañero, sacó un poco más la cabeza y, aún afectado por aquella sensación que no lo desagradaba del todo, exhaló pesadamente. 

–Vaya…

–¿Habías visto algo así alguna vez?

–Solo en sueños.

–Llámala. –Le dijo Damon, dejando un golpecito en su hombro. –Que se acerque.

–¿Qué? No, no…

–Puede venir a resguardarse con nosotros, con esta lluvia…

–Solo es un aguacero del norte, seguro que puede soportarlo.

–También puede resbalarse por la lluvia, caer el río y morir arrastrada por la fuerza de la corriente.

–¡Damon! – Exclamó Ryan, visiblemente molesto. –No digas eso.

–Solo barajo posibilidades… Es la primera mujer que ves y ya seas un brujo, un troll, un ermitaño o un duende como yo… Siempre estamos buscando chicas que parezcan chicos que están con chicos como si fuesen chicas… El caso es que tiene que ser alguien que te guste de verdad, y ella te gusta.

–Pero no la conozco…

–Pero te atrae.

–Eso… –El chico titubeó, nervioso. –Sí, supongo que sí.

–Pues adelante chico, toda tuya.

La chica echó a andar río abajo y, como el muchacho no hacía nada, tuvo que ser Damon quien lo empujase con la fuerza de un bebé. Es decir, con la suficiente potencia para que Ryan avanzase un par de pasos, tuviese que apoyarse en el bastón y, además, perdiese el equilibrio. Al percatarse de su presencia, la joven frenó sus movimientos, asustada.

–Ho..hola. –Ella no contestó. –Soy… Soy Ryan, George Ryan Ross.

–Hola.

El joven esperó su presentación, pero esta nunca llegó. Por ello, y sintiéndose terriblemente ridículo, avanzó un poquito hacia ella, pero sin atreverse a subir ninguna roca por miedo a despeñarse y acabar siendo alimento para los peces salvajes.

–Tened cuidado, porque estais descalza y esto resbala, y madre mía si caéis… Hace un tiempo horrible, ¿verdad? Bueno, esto… 

–Me llamo Keltie, sin apellido, y podeis tutearme. Los formalismos son para la ciudad.

Ryan se sonrojó mucho, pero como él no entendía de ese tipo de reacciones, pues simplemente ignoró la sensación de quemazón en sus mejillas. Tenía una amplia sonrisa que recorría la mitad de su rostro, aniñando sus rasgos aún más. Ella descendió tres rocas mal y el joven creyó perder el equilibrio.

–Vale… Keltie. Hace… mal tiempo.

–No sabes hablar con mujeres por lo que veo, ¿no?

_ Ni con mujeres ni con nadie– _pensó el brujo, muy nervioso. Más de una vez se giró hacia atrás para intentar encontrar apoyo en su compañero de aventuras, pero parecía haberse esfumado como la pólvora en una tormenta de aire. 

–Tu capa es bonita.

–¿Sabes como me llaman gracias a ella?

–¿Co...cómo?

–Caperucita roja…

La forma de pronunciar aquello, con aquel tono tan grave y lento, despertó cosas en el hechicero que jamás había sabido que existían. No supo si era la “a” de la primera sílaba o el de la última, pero sintió que se le deshinchaban los pulmones y, de no ser porque la lluvia estaba empapando su rostro, hasta creería estar soñando. Keltie tenía el cabello rubio recogido en una larga trenza que descendía hasta su cadera, los ojos marrones y los labios finos. En las historias que leía, el amor siempre sucedía con un solo contacto visual, como si ambos implicados hubiesen tomado una de las pócimas que preparaba Mrs. Welch. Estaba seguro, se había enamorado de ella, y esperaba que fuese mutuo. Supuso que sí cuando ella lo sonrió, ignorando por completo el bastón, los mitones y su mejilla algo amoratada. La mirada de Keltie miraba más allá de lo que podía verse a simple vista y, por un par de segundos, creyó que esta le estaba leyendo la mente.

Como un pirata ante el canto de las sirenas, el chico echó a andar en su dirección, sin temor a deslizarse por las rocas y perder el conocimiento, pero algo se cruzó en su camino. Una voz masculina resonó en la distancia, captando la atención total de la mujer, que salió corriendo entre la vegetación. No sin antes despedirse de Ryan realizando un suave gesto con la mano.

El giro rápido, como consecuencia, hizo que el pañuelo blanco que sobresalía de la bolsa que llevaba atada a su cadera, saliese volando. Con la ligereza de una pluma, se balanceó en la atmósfera hasta llegar a las manos de Ryan, quien no daba crédito a lo que acababa de suceder.

–Ser un don Juan no es lo tuyo eh… –Damon salió de la cueva y fue en su dirección, claramente decepcionado. –Te saco de casa, te traigo hasta aquí para que te pongas a hablar del tiempo… 

–Es como en las novelas.

–¿Qué?

–Su pañuelo. –El brujo alzó el trozo de tela de forma victoriosa. –¡Es una prenda! Las damas lo hacen para enamorar a los caballeros, lo he leído en mis libros.

–Chico, escúchame. –El duende apretó los dedos contra sus sienes. –No eres un caballero, ni siquiera puedes mantenerte completamente erguido.

–¡Tengo que encontrarla!

–Ay, por las cuatro princesas del reino… ¡Eso es una locura! Y mira que para que yo diga eso…

Ryan quería salir corriendo detrás de la chica, ya no le importaba el perderse por el camino o que la bruja se despertase antes de que él regresase a su hogar. Nunca antes había estado enamorado, y le asustaba que el nuevo sentimiento se esfumase tan rápido como había aparecido. Si dejaba huir a Keltie ¿quién sabría si se llegaría a enamorar otra vez? ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que una joven de piel tan hermosa que podía hacer que sus latidos se acelerasen, volviese a aparecer por aquella zona del bosque?

–¡Debe haber regresado a la ciudad! Duende, ¿tú sabes cómo ir? ¿Podrías mostrarme el camino?

–Chico… Escúchame… Sé lo que es perder la cabeza por una chica, pero tú lo estás llevando a un ámbito más literal… Como la vieja se despierte y no estés en la cabaña, tanto tú como yo estaremos acabados.

–¡Damon! ¡Por favor! Te daría lo que quieras, con tal de que me llevases con ella…

–¿Lo que quiera? –inquirió el duende, con expresión curiosa.

–Lo que quieras. Siempre que sea algo que esté a mi alcance. Si me llevas a la ciudad, te juro que haré por ti lo que tú me digas, y si me pasa algo por el camino ni siquiera se lo diré a Mrs. Welch…

–Te tomo la palabra, chaval. Dime una cosa. Mrs. Welch… ¿Te ha enseñado a hacer alguna pócima? En plan… ¿Alguna pócima de amor? 

–Empezó a enseñarme, pero todavía no lo domino… Pero… Si es necesario, puedo conseguirte alguna hecha por Mrs. Welch. Le diré que es para compararla con mis propias pócimas y así mejorarlas.

–¡Perfecto! –el duende sonrió de oreja a oreja– Verás, es que tal y como te he contado, hay cierto policía en la ciudad que…

–No sé si quiero oír más de esa historia. Pero si quieres una poción de amor, te la conseguiré. Todo con tal de que me lleves hasta Keltie.

–¡Entonces no hay más que hablar, emprendamos la marcha! –anunció Damon, descendiendo al suelo de un salto–

Ryan con cuidado dobló el pañuelo de la joven y lo guardó dentro de su chaleco, cerca del corazón. Sabía que Mrs. Welch se iba a enfadar con él si se enteraba de que se había acercado al mundo de los humanos, pero en ese momento ni la más dura reprimenda de la bruja podría mantenerlo alejarlo de reunirse con su hermosa Keltie.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz 33 cumpleaños George Ryan Ross III, te queremos mucho.  
Eres el mejor.

La pared del despacho estaba repleta de retratos y bocetos de las últimas semanas. La última vez que habían visto al ex-convicto había sido hacía tres días, cerca de las granjas del este. Los aldeanos, pluma en mano, habían intentado plasmar los rasgos del individuo con la mayor verosimilitud posible, resaltando los rasgos más acusados. Dallon los conocía bien, quizás demasiado, por ello no dudó en creer a los paisanos cuando estos lo alertaron de su presencia. Llevaba veinte años persiguiéndolo, desde mucho antes de haber ascendido hasta convertirse en el jefe de policía del Reino del Niño que se cae fuera.

_ Diablos _ -pensó, apoyando el puño contra el mapa, con la vista clavada en los dibujos - _ que feo es. _

Cuando Weekes topó con aquel hombre, apenas medía aún 1,83 y tenía solo tres pelos en la barbilla. Ahora había alcanzado los dos metros y, muy a su pesar, seguía siendo imberbe. 

Estaba completamente preparado para dar la voz de alarma, pero no podía hacerlo tan temprano. Aquella vez, como casi todas las anteriores, había decidido llevar el caso en secreto, tomar la justicia por su mano. Aquello era ya algo personal, algo que ninguno de sus veintiún pilotos ayudantes podrían comprender. Se trataba de un hombre que, además de tener el corazón roto, creía en la ley por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

–¿Todavía nada, jefe?

Josh Dun, uno de los cabecillas de los pilotos había asomado su redonda cabeza por la puerta del despacho. Los engranajes que estaban en la chaqueta del uniforme de Dallon se aceleraron, aunque no su gesto.

–No. Tengo que esperar.

–¿Seguro que no quiere que le ayudemos?

–Seguro. –El hombre se giró, con el temple serio, casi cubierto en su totalidad por el flequillo. –Busca a Tyler, quiero que cojais los caballos y observeis bien qué ocurre en nuestras calles. seré egoísta, pero no permitiré que les pase nada a nuestras cuatro princesas ni a los aldeanos. Su bienestar es nuestra obligación.

–Joba jefe –dijo el subordinado. –, como impone eh.

***

Mrs. Welch había preparado una maleta pequeña para su ropa y otra grande con sus pócimas. Ryan, obediente, le había ayudado a colocar todo de tal forma que nada se rompiese o dañase. Aquella última semana, sus planes se habían tornado en aprender hechizos de defensa ahora que se quedaba solo, por si acaso un ser malvado -como Damon- intentaba aprovecharse de su bondad en ausencia de la bruja. Aunque, lo que esta no sabía, era que el joven ya tenía otros planes.

Desde que había visto a Keltie en el río, todo su mundo había dado un giro de 360 grados. Dormía mejor, ya no tenía pesadillas, sus hechizos eran limpios y casi había podido resucitar su pequeño bonsái. De hecho, hasta su salud había mejorado un poco, lo suficiente para permitirle caminar más de veinte pasos sin sentir que se rompía. Mrs.Welch, impresionada, lo había premiado al ampliar el ratio de “libertad”, siempre acompañándolo por temor a que le pasase algo. El chico, que siempre le había agradecido sus cuidados, comenzaba a estar harto de aquello. Tenía dieciocho años, ya era mayor para poder defenderse solo, ¿no?

Si hubiese sido una dama de las novelas, probablemente había muerto ya de enamoramiento o de dolor de cabeza. Para su suerte, solo se trataba de un adolescente atontado ante su primer encuentro con una mujer, pero es que… ¡Menuda mujer! Se había colado en su cabeza mientras desayunaba, cuando regaba las plantas, al tocar el laúd pero, sobre todo, en sus sueños. Keltie se había hecho con todo su ser, y no era de extrañar que creyese estar embrujado cuando, por séptimo día consecutivo, se había despertado con el pijama mojado. No se lo había dicho a Mrs.Welch, las mujeres no entendían sobre aquellas cosas, aunque lo cierto es que él tampoco. Se sentía inquieto todo el tiempo, sudaba más que de costumbre, le habían salido dos granos, y ahora era incapaz de salir del colchón hasta que su cuerpo no volvía a la normalidad, lo que solía llevarle demasiado tiempo. La bruja había mencionado que parecía estar pasando por una adolescencia tardía, lo que quiera que fuera que significase eso. Más de una vez se había visto tentado de guardar la mano bajo el calzón para solucionar el problema, pero un pensamiento recurrente se lo había impedido. Una vez leyó que, si lo hacía, se le caería la mano, y tocar el laúd solo con una debía ser complicadísimo.

En cuanto Mrs. Welch se despidió y se alejó de casa, Ryan preparó un atillo con algunas de sus pertenencias y el pañuelo de Keltie. Había concordado con el duende reunirse de nuevo bajo el árbol y desde allí partirían a la ciudad.

El muchacho no había encontrado ninguna poción de amor en el estante de la bruja y tampoco había sido capaz de elaborar él una, y estaba atemorizado de que el duende se negase a enseñarle el camino. Por eso le llevaba una poción para arreglar los dientes podridos a modo de compensación, que el duende aceptó a regañadientes (Ryan le insistió en que una mejor dentadura le daría más posibilidades con el policía).

Nuevamente se acercaron al río, pero esta vez en lugar de detenerse junto a las cataratas siguieron la dirección contraria del curso del agua, hasta finalmente poder atisbar las altas murallas que rodeaban la ciudad. 

Las edificaciones de la ciudad eran aún más grandes de lo que se había imaginado Ryan, aunque la ciudad estaba lejos de ser tan majestuosa como en las ilustraciones de sus libros. El castillo de las princesas, situado en el centro de la fortificación, era imponente aún visto desde lejos, pero el profundo hedor a basura de la ciudad le restaba belleza a la imagen. Por un momento Ryan lamentó haberse curado del catarro, puesto que una nariz taponada no le vendría nada mal en esos momentos ¿Es que la gente de la ciudad hace sus necesidades en la calle? ¿Acaso las princesas no se preocupaban por encontrar alguna solución para recoger la cantidad de basura ingente de las aceras? Toda su vida había fantaseado con visitar la ciudad, pero pequeños instantes luego de entrar ya añoraba un poco el bosque de Pretty Odd.

¿Cómo podía ser ese el hogar de Keltie? No le entraba en la cabeza que una joven tan delicada y hermosa se hubiese criado entre tales hedores. Desde luego no concordaba con lo que había imaginado sobre su vida. En sus fantasías, Keltie era una señorita de buena familia, que se pasaba el día bordando, danzando y recogiendo flores frescas en el bosque. 

–Te acostumbrarás al olor –dijo el duende con una pequeña sonrisa–, y tampoco es como si todos los días fuesen así. Es solo que hace mucho que no llueve sobre la ciudad, y no hay agua que limpie las heces de las aceras. Es extraño que sobre el bosque no paren de caer aguaceros del norte pero que sin embargo los de la ciudad lleven semanas sin ver una gota caer del cielo, ¿no crees?

Ryan le iba a responder al duende cuando algo a lo lejos captó su mirada. Juraría que había visto la capa roja de Keltie meterse en un callejón. 

Haciendole un gesto a Damon, apuró el paso y avanzó entre los humanos, que le dirigían miradas no muy hospitalarias. Esto incomodaba a Ryan hasta cierto punto ¿que tenía de extraño él? ¿Habrían averiguado que es un brujo? No entendía el por qué llamaría la atención entre la gente de la ciudad, si hasta vestían bastante parecido, a excepción del engranaje que todos ellos parecían llevar.

–Chico, ¡espera! ¿Qué es esa energía de repente? Juro que no te reconozco, Ryan –bufó el duende–. Empiezo a pensar que exagerabas tu dolor de huesos el otro día… De todos modos, ¿se puede saber a donde estamos yendo? Yo me quería acercar un poco al otro lado de la ciudad, justo donde está la policía. Bueno, pero tampoco pienses que mucho. No les gusto demasiado a los policías. Ni ellos a mi, realmente. Si no fuera por…

Ryan quería indicarle al duende que estaba siguiendo a Keltie, pero la emoción de volvérsela a encontrar le impedía hablar. Tan solo se veía capaz de gesticular indicándole al duende que se callase y señalando la boca del callejón para hacerle llegar el mensaje de que “¡está por ahí!”.

Tras cruzar la esquina y adentrarse en el callejón, la desilusión volvió a Ryan. No veía a Keltie por ninguna parte de la calzada, lo más seguro era que se hubiese metido a un comercio. Siguiendo todo lo que sabía de Keltie, hizo ademán de entrar a una mercería porque ¿que haría una señorita como ella en la calle, entre la multitud? Seguramente al echar en falta su pañuelo se disponía a bordar otro, pero se habría quedado sin hilo. Entonces, se vería obligada a interrumpir sus tareas para bajar a comprar más hilo.

–Quieto, chaval –lo paró el duende, tirándole de la capa– ¿a dónde crees que vas?

–¿Acaso no es obvio, Damon? ¡Voy a buscar a Keltie!

–Vale, escucha. Mientras estabas ocupado echando la carrera y asustando a los peatones, creo que la he visto yo también. Dime, ¿llevaba otra vez la capa roja? 

Ryan asintió.

–Entonces… Creo que sé donde está. Se ha metido en esa taberna.

–¡En una taberna! –Ryan se sentía hasta ofendido– ¿Te burlas de mi, duende? ¿Qué va a hacer una señorita refinada de cabellos dorados como ella entre borrachos? ¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que Keltie es una casquivana?

– Chico… –Damon suspiró, soltando la capa de Ryan– Nadie ha llamado nada a nadie. Ni tampoco sería yo el más indicado. Pero te digo que una mujer con caperuza roja acaba de entrar a esa taberna. Pero si prefieres rastrear toda la ciudad antes de entrar ahí y salir de dudas...

Aunque no estaba aún muy seguro de la veracidad de las palabras del duende, el joven brujo decidió hacerle caso y entrar a la taberna. Solo por salir de dudas, y tras no encontrarse a Keltie allí volver a la tienda de hilos y devolverle ahí su pañuelo. Cual sería su sorpresa cuando al entrar a la taberna pisó la capa roja de Keltie tirada en el suelo. 

Hasta el propio Damon desencajó la mandíbula al entrar en el local y encontrarse a la chica bailando entre los borrachos, semidesnuda y cubierta de sudor, mientras que los hombres de la taberna bebían cerveza de sus jarras y admiraban el pecho que tenía sacado para fuera.

El duende redirigió la mirada hacia Ryan, que estaba blanco como la tiza y apenas se podía mantener en pie. Y en parte Damon lo entendía, el pobre chico había entrado a la civilización con la esperanza de encontrarse con una joven de buena familia, y ahora se la encontraba en semejante escena.

El brujo quería marcharse de ahí rápidamente, antes de que Keltie lo viese y se pudiese burlar de él. A pesar de ello, la rubia reparó en él antes de que pudiese cruzar la puerta, y lo llamó por su nombre, con tal dulzura que Ryan se dió media vuelta de golpe y avanzó mecánicamente hacia ella. El pobre duende no se podía creer la escena, pero tampoco se vió capaz de detenerlo, así que se limitó a contemplar lo que sucedía. 

–¡Ryan! –la joven lo llamó de nuevo, con voz melosa (sin duda había bebido)– ¡Ryan! ¿Te acuerdas de mi? ¡Nos conocimos en el río!

–¡Claro que te recuerdo! –estaba rojo como un tomate– ¡He pensado mucho en ti! O sea, quiero decir… ¡Toma! –se sacó el pañuelo del chaleco y se lo ofreció a Keltie, que lo observaba curiosa– Se te cayó en la orilla del río. Te lo quería devolver. 

–¡Guau, Ryan! ¡Eres increíble! –rió a carcajadas Keltie, mientras se metía el pañuelo entre ambos senos, captando con éxito la mirada del chico– ¡Eres mi héroe!

–¿Lo dices de verdad? –Ryan estaba al borde del colapso, y no podía descifrar si la chica hablaba en serio o se estaba burlando descaradamente de él.

–¡Pues claro! ¿Somos amigos, o acaso no lo somos? 

El chico asintió, aliviado.

–De hecho, Ryan… –empezó Keltie con voz juguetona, a la par que agarraba la mano de Ryan y la acercaba a su pecho desnudo– Me gustaría que nos conociésemos más –sentenció, apretando la mano del joven contra su seno–. ¿A ti te gustaría que nos conociésemos mejor? 

Ryan, que estaba a punto de desmayarse de pánico!en la taberna asintió. 

–¡Si quiero! ¡Te seguiré hasta donde tu me pidas!

Keltie recibió el comentario del chico con una sonora carcajada, a la que se fueron uniendo las de todos los hombres del bar, y por último la del duende (no sin cierta confusión). Agarró a Ryan por el brazo y le indicó con el dedo una puertita tapada por una tela que se encontraba al fondo de la taberna.

–Entonces, muchachito, acompáñame. Estos hombres me ponen nerviosa, ¿a ti no? –Ryan asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra– Mejor salgamos a tomar un poco el aire, solos tú y yo. 

Ryan y Keltie cruzaron el bar y salieron por la puerta de atrás, mientras los hombres sentados en la barra vitoreaban a Ryan. 

La parte de atrás de la taberna apestaba a basura, pero era un hedor al que Ryan poco a poco se había yendo acostumbrando cuanto más tiempo pasaba dentro de la ciudad. Y de todos modos, ¿a quién le importaba? A él no, desde luego. Se sentía el jovencito más feliz del reino en aquellos instantes. Más feliz aún que cuando tocaba el laúd o cuando Mrs. Welch horneaba bizcocho de frutos silvestres. Era una felicidad novedosa: la de intimar con una persona nueva, a la que no llevaba conociendo durante toda su vida. Más aún tratándose de su hermosa Keltie. Keltie, tan espléndida, tan dulce. Incluso embriagada a Ryan se le hacía más bonita aún, era como si su cara resplandeciese aún más. El joven no podía estar más enamorado de ella, no, y se giró a contemplar la belleza del rostro de su amada una vez más, para encontrarse a esta arrancándose las faldas y desatándose corsé y arrojándolos al sucio suelo del callejón.

El brujo se quedó completamente paralizado frente a ella, no entendía cómo alguien podía desprenderse de las prendas cuando la estación fría estaba a punto de llegar. La joven le tendió su mano, y él la aceptó, colocándose frente a ella. Aun llevaba las enaguas y lo que parecía ser una blusa de tirantes que, debido al esfuerzo, se había rajado y ahora dejaba a la vista su pecho y la línea del abdomen, aunque no su ombligo. Keltie lo acorraló contra una de las paredes de ladrillo, hundiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello. Su aliento era caliente y, aun sobre la tela del cravat burdeos que llevaba, podía sentir su respiración agitada. Todo aquello había pasado demasiado rápido, tanto que no había recaído siquiera en el fuerte dolor que sentía en sus extremidades a causa de la caminata.

–¿Alguna vez has tocado a alguna mujer? –Susurró la bailarina contra su oído, Ryan negó. – ¿Y con un hombre?

Ryan negó con más insistencia aún. Keltie sonrió.

Sin mediar palabra, arrastró la mano del muchacho bajo sus enaguas, haciendo que se apoyase en su muslo. Su piel ardía al contacto de los dedos fríos del joven, amoratados. Todo lo que el chico sentía en aquellos instantes superaba con creces los recuerdos de sus ensoñaciones, aunque le provocaba mayor dolor en el bajo vientre que estos. ¿Y si estaba enfermando? No podía saberlo, estaba tiritando a pensar de tener el pecho ardiendo. Probablemente hubiese contraído algún tipo de fiebre.

Al contrario que la suya, a veces acusada por terribles brotes de dermatitis, la contraria era tan suave como la seda, cubierta por un vello tan fino que apenas era perceptible al tacto. Sin tener los mínimos conocimientos sobre anatomia ajena a la suya, de la cual tampoco conocía mucho, siguió el camino marcado hasta que sus yemas palparon una humedad densa. El chico se asustó, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada al respecto, la joven buscó sus labios para besarlo, instándole a que la acariciase. Como el joven enamorado que era, no podía negarle nada de lo que le pidiese, por muy arriesgado que fuese. Con toda la delicadeza del mundo, comenzó a acariciarla donde ella le insistía y, aunque no tenía la mínima idea sobre lo que estaba haciendo, a ella parecía gustarle. O eso, o se había atragantado.

Keltie comenzó a ronronear como un gato contra sus labios, y él creyó que iba a explotarle el pecho o, por lo pronto, el pantalón. ¿Era aquello a lo que se dedicaban los urbanitas? No pudo pensar demasiado en ello, pues su otra mano de desplazó de forma completamente inconsciente hasta uno de los pechos desnudos de su compañera. La anatomía femenina no dejaba de sorprenderle. De su propia boca comenzaron a salir lo que parecían leves gimoteos que, aunque intentaba controlar, no podía. ¿Y si estaba siendo embrujado? Todos aquellos escalofríos debían significar algo.

Pasaron un par de minutos, que a él le parecieron segundos, antes de que la chica le instase a seguir explorando. Esta vez de forma interna. Quizás después de aquella tarde podría escribir tratados sobre biología.

Si la piel de la joven le había parecido caliente, aquella nueva sensación parecía estar a punto de derretirle la mano. Y es que cuando sus dedos se abrieron paso en el interior de la joven, pequeñas llamas parecían haberse prendido en estos. 

–¿Quieres probar cómo sabe una mujer?

–No, no… No practico el canibalismo, Keltie.

La chica soltó una carcajada muy dulce.

–No tonto, eso no. Mira.

Keltie le obligó a desenterrar la mano de entre sus prendas interiores. Tenía los dedos corazón y anular brillantes, como si los hubiese introducido en aceite rosado. 

–¿Es sangre? –Preguntó Ryan, palideciendo. –¿Te he hecho daño?

–No, tonto. Eso es bueno. Las mujeres sangran.

El brujo tragó saliva y, en cuestión de segundos, todo el calor que se había concentrado en su vientre se disipó hasta dejarle completamente congelado, con la vista clavada en una de las gotas carmines que comenzaba a resbalarse hacia el dorso de su mano.

–No me encuentro bien…

No había terminado de decir la frase cuando sus ojos se pusiesen en blanco y, sin que Keltie lo anticipase, se derrumbase frente a ella como las damas de los libros. Keltie se llevó las manos a la boca, asustada. Aun así, en vez de socorrerlo, el terror se apoderó de ella de tal forma que recogió sus ropajes del suelo y echó a correr lejos de aquel lugar, dejando al muchacho desplomado sobre los restos de basura y líquidos de procedencia sospechosa.

***

El ruido de las metálicas pisadas de un caballo despertó a Ryan.

–¿Te encuentras bien, muchacho?

Ante él se encontraba un hombre de altura imponente, que sujetaba las riendas del caballo a la par que lo observaba con expresión preocupada. Sus ojos eran muy azules e iba ataviado con el uniforme de policía (¿sería aquel el hombre al que Damon buscaba?) Las dudas de Ryan se esclarecieron cuando reparó en que el duende se encontraba a su derecha, haciendo amago de ayudarlo a levantarse.

–Chaval, ¿pero qué habéis hecho? Me marcho un segundo de la taberna y cuando vuelvo a buscarte te encuentro tirado junto a los cubos de basura –dijo Damon, a la par que le tendía una mano–. Dime que al menos no te has roto nada, o la bruja me lo va a hacer pagar

–¿Estás herido, muchacho? ¿Se ha metido alguno de los del bar contigo? –el policía lo interrogó– Desafortunadamente las peleas son muy frecuentes en esta taberna, por eso siempre suelo tener a alguien patrullando por aquí. Aunque es extraño, porque a ti nunca te había visto –inquirió, alzando una ceja–.

–Es porque mi amigo no es de aquí, solo estaba de paso, yo le estaba mostrando la ciudad –intervino el duende, temeroso de que el policía tomase a Ryan por un criminal–.

–Vaya… Entiendo. En ese caso siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto –el hombre más alto relajó un poco su expresión–, siempre suele haber conflictos en los bares más siempre hay un agente de policía que los frene antes de que lleguen a más, o al menos desde que yo estoy al cargo. Créeme, no siento menos que asco y repudio hacia cualquier clase de violento o maleante. Y en cuanto a ti… –volvió a alzar la ceja, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia Damon– ¿No te había dicho que no te volvieses a acercar por la ciudad? Y si estabas acompañando a este jovencito, ¿por qué lo abandonas en este antro? Seguro que hasta has tenido algo que ver con lo que sea que haya pasado…

–¡Dallon! ¡Pero si he estado contigo todo este tiempo! –el duende sonrió, con dientes todavía podridos, señal de que no se había tomado la poción todavía (para decepción de Ryan)– Y seguiría estándolo un rato más, si no fuera porque quería comprobar que el chaval seguía bien antes de irme a pasear contigo. ¿Ves como soy buen amigo?

–Está bien, duende… –Dallon suspiró– Por esta vez te lo pasaré. Pero, a todo esto… Me gustaría que tu amigo se pasase por comisaría un momento. No es nada, solo quería recoger los datos de los rufianes que le han pegado la paliza.

Ryan se ruborizó, pensando en cómo decirles exactamente que nadie le había pegado, simplemente le había metido un dedo a una chica y se había desmayado de la impresión.

–No… ¡No, no hace falta! –Ryan declaró, poniéndose de pie de golpe con la ayuda del duende– Nadie me ha hecho nada. Ha sido solo un bajón de tensión. No tengo muy buena salud y me desmayo a menudo. De hecho, imagino que la amiga con la que estaba ha ido corriendo a buscar ayuda… Me siento un poco mal, debería ir a buscarla. 

–Ryan… ¿De verdad quieres encontrarte con esa chica _ de nuevo _? –suspiró el duende–

–¿Y por qué no, duende? ¿Acaso no la viste en la taberna? Me llamó su amigo. Y nos conocimos mejor. Como su amigo lo mínimo que debería hacer es buscarla y explicarle que ya estoy bien, ¿no crees? No quiere que se preocupe ni nada.

Damon no entendía si Ryan se traía algo entre manos que no le había contado o si realmente el chico era tonto y ya. Se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haberselo traido a la ciudad cuando reparó en los dedos del muchacho.

–¡Chaval! ¡Tu mano!

Ryan se miró aterrorizado la mano para descubrir que aún tenía rastros de la sangre de Keltie entre sus dedos. Volvió a perder la fuerza y sintió que se iba a caer para atrás de nuevo, mas el duende se lo vió venir y lo agarró del brazo.

–¿Te has hecho daño al caer? –el policía volvía a tener una expresión de sospecha–

–Sí, –mintió Ryan– de hecho aterricé mal y me rasqué un poco la mano al apoyarla.

–Que curioso… He visto sangre muchas veces y la tuya es diferente. Es como si estuviese mezclada con una sustancia mucosa, o algo. ¡Y ni siquiera tienes herida!

–Claro, porque la mano con la que aterricé fue la otra. ¡Mas no me abrí herida alguna! Sin embargo, mi nariz comenzó a sangrar, y fui capaz de bloquear el sangrado con la otra mano a tiempo antes de perder la conciencia. 

Ambos el policía y el duende miraron con ojos de plato al brujo, incapaces de asimilar lo que les estaba contando.

–Damon –la voz de Dallon adquirió un tono acusatorio– ¿le has vendido a este jovencito alguno de tus hongos alucinógenos y por su culpa ha perdido el raciocinio?

–¡No! ¡Qué va! –el duende soltó una carcajada nerviosa, intentando aliviar la situación pero por el contrario consiguiendo que la expresión de Dallon se tornase aún más enfadada– No lo conoces, Dallon, ¡pero yo sí! Es un chaval un poco raro, no tiene muchos amigos y no se sabe relacionar muy bien con la gente… Además de que estará algo conmocionado por la caída y por eso dice tonterías. Sí, será eso. Tengo una idea –la sonrisa de Damon era ya extremadamente forzada– ¿Por qué no vamos a una posada para que Ryan pueda descansar? Y si vienes con nosotros, Dallon, podrás comprobar que el zagal está en perfecto estado. Quiero decir, no físicamente, porque se ha desmayado hace un buen rato, pero no está alucinando ni nada de eso. Y además así podremos pasar un rato juntos, ¡hace mucho que no nos vemos! –le guiñó un ojo al policía, haciendo que este apartase la mirada pero que por lo menos relajase un poco la expresión–

–Está bien, duende… Si tú lo dices… Pero de todos modos, me gustaría hacerle luego algunas preguntas al chaval.

Ryan suspiró, viendo que se había logrado desprender del foco de la atención. Al menos, durante un rato. Pero entre que llegasen a la posada, ya le daría tiempo a inventarse una nueva -y menos patética- excusa.

  


***

La luz de la luna se colaba entre los ventanales de la torre del reloj del reino. Keltie había estado durmiendo toda la tarde a causa del alcohol y, como consecuencia, se había despertado con una resaca horrible. En aquel lugar solo habían dos colchones de paja, un par de maletas y un barril de madera que funcionaba como mesa de escritorio para los allí presentes. La joven tardó en ubicarse cuando abrió los ojos, reprimiendo la terrible sensación de náusea que había concentrado en su garganta.

–Eres una estúpida. –La voz de su compañero pareció martillearle en las sienes. –Te dije que no bebieras en horas de trabajo.

–Sería un trabajo si me pagases.

–Encima me recriminas, no tienes vergüenza alguna.

Un hombre ataviado con una capa negra la observaba desde la única silla de la habitación, con la barbilla apoyada entre sus manos. Parecía estar claramente decepcionado con ella y, a juzgar por su expresión, no tenía intención alguna de perdonarle pronto.

–Podrías haber matado a ese chiquillo.

–Tienes razón, pero no lo hice, solo jugué un poco con él.

–¿Poniéndolo al límite? –Su compañero suspiró de forma pesada, redimiendo las ganas de insultarla. –Dime que sacas con esto.

–Es virgen. 

–¿Cómo?

–El chico. –Insistió Keltie, incorporándose poco a poco. –Es virgen.

–Por fin buenas noticias. –El hombre dió una palmada en el aire, sonriendo. –¿Cómo lo has averiguado?

–Me ha metido la mano bajo la falda. Pobrecito, tenías que haberlo visto, podría haber hecho que se corriese en los pantalones con solo chasquear los dedos. –La joven exhaló una carcajada, apartándose los mechones rubios del rostro. –Parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Aunque, he de admitir, que para no haber tocado nunca a una mujer no tuve que fingir ninguno de mis gemidos. Al contrario que contigo…

El encapuchado dio un golpe al barril, mostrando su dentadura afilada. Keltie tragó saliva, pero no achantó su gesto, le gustaba hacerle saber que era un completo inepto en aquello de lo cual presumía.

–Eres una puta.

–No, ojalá me hubiesen pagado por lo de hoy. –La chica rodó los ojos. –Me habría encantado descubrir qué se escondía bajo su cadera, pero el condenado se ha desmayado al ver sangre en su mano. ¿Nadie le ha explicado que las mujeres sangramos? Es ridículo, sigo sin comprender cómo nos puede interesar tanto un niño enfermizo y débil.

–Ya sabes por qué, es el único descendiente de…

Spencer, el cuervo mascota del hombre, graznó sobre su hombro.

–Sí, lo sé. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tenemos que mantenerlo tan… puro. –La mujer terminó por ponerse en pie. –No sabes como me gustaría arrebatarle esa inocencia.

–¿Tú y cuantas más? Por Gerard, Keltie, esto es serio. Más aún sabiendo que ese estúpido policía nos está siguiendo.

–Dirás que te está siguiendo, a mi no me conoce. Quizás a ti tampoco si no hubieses retozado con él después de lo ocurrido. –La chica se acercó a él y ofreció una pipa al cuervo, que graznó de nuevo a modo de agradecimiento. –Pero somos la misma basura al final del día, ¿no? Al menos yo tengo mejor gusto, no me arrodillaría delante de cualquiera.

–Él no era cualquiera.

–Mírate, cualquiera diría que te enamoraste.

El hombre no contestó. Keltie, por otro lado, comenzó a danzar con delicadeza bajo los engranajes que controlaban las flechas del enorme reloj. Con sus finos dedos alzados hacia arriba, alcanzó a acariciar la más grande, manchándola de óxido y aceite.

–Si paráramos el mecanismo, el chico sería nuestro y nadie se daría cuenta. Pero eso supondría acabar también con el idiota de Dallon y su tropa de críos que se creen salvadores. ¿Qué es de una aventura sin el bueno y el malo?

–No vamos a parar el tiempo, no afecta a todo el país. La gente de los bosques lo notaría, y entonces si que seríamos una caza segura. –El hombre gruñó, rascándose la frente. –El imbecil del granjero al que le matamos las gallinas ha conseguido la ayuda de una bruja. Pero no una cualquiera, Florence Welch, la que cuida del condenado crío al que intentamos dar caza.

–No sabía que tenía madre, ese chico parece no haber visto a una mujer en su vida, aunque claro… No dudo de mis múltiples encantos.

Keltie volvió a bajar los brazos y, aun con las yemas manchadas, dirigió estas a su propio pecho, dibujandose un triángulo. El hombre, que tenía un bote de tinta y una pluma sobre el barril, mojó esta última en el líquido oscuro y, poniéndose a su altura, dibujó una exclamación en su interior.

–Mañana volverás a salir a las calles, quiero que lo busques. –Keltie asintió. –¿Puedo confiar en tu lealtad?

–No hay nadie que crea más en ti que yo, aparte de ti mismo, claro. –La chica se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo. –Soy toda tuya, Brendon.


	3. Capítulo 3

Cuando Dallon aún no era un reputado y respetado jefe de policía, vivía cerca de uno de los arcos de entrada a la ciudad. Sus padres se habían dedicado siempre a la sastrería y, por ende, él había aprendido el arte de la costura desde una edad muy temprana. Uno de los días cercano a la estación cálida, las calles del reino comenzaron a llenarse de carteles que avisaban la llegada de un circo ambulante al bosque de Pretty Odd, en el descampado frente a las granjas. La curiosidad y el afán por conocer qué rarezas llevaba tan extraño espectáculo consigo, llevaron al muchacho a insistir a su madre durante ocho lunas hasta que aceptó. La única condición era que no fuese solo, por lo que corrió calle abajo hasta la casa de los Seaman para decírselo a su mejor amigo de la infancia, Ryan. Este afectó y, para cuando llegó la quinta luna llena del año, ambos se subieron a uno de los carros que llevaba hasta el lugar.

Habían robado un par de cigarrillos y una botella de hidromiel casero que no sacaron hasta estar en la cola de gente que esperaba para entrar. Ninguno de los dos había llegado a cometer actos considerados “inadecuados” hasta aquel momento. El joven no supo decidir que fue peor, si la llama de la cerilla quemando sus dedos o el ataque de tos que desencadenó la llegada del humo en sus pulmones.

La carpa se extendía ante ellos, con vibrantes líneas rojas y blancas que se unían en una punta. El interior, por otro lado, no tenía nada que envidiarle. Las gradas y escaleras eran burdeos y, en el centro, una brillante arena completamente vacía que aguardaba a los integrantes de la compañía. En los carteles, se prometía la aparición de animales lejanos como los dragones rubí y esmeralda de las Islas de la Virtud, así como gamusinos y, para rematar, elefantes. Dallon estaba nervioso, tanto que su amigo tuvo que pasarle la botella más de diez veces hasta que el alcohol comenzó a adormilarlo en el asiento. 

No recordaba muy bien cómo se habían sucedido los eventos, pero el espectáculo de luces lo mantuvo hipnotizado durante casi tres horas. Bailarinas con las faldas muy cortas amenizaban las actividades, una incluso enseñó parte de sus cachetes al público. Enanos montados en pelotas gigantes, trapecistas, contorsionistas y hasta una mujer barbuda. Aquel espectáculo le impidió despegarse del asiento hasta que tuvieron que tomar el carro de vuelta, cuando tuvo que sacar la cabeza por entre las maderas para comenzar a vomitar lo que luego pasaría a ser una falsa enfermedad del estómago que le tuvo cuatro días en cama. 

Tal fue su obsesión que, durante todo el ciclo lunar que duró su estancia, fue a verlos otras ocho veces, y no había una que le dejase indiferente. Tanta insistencia le había permitido conocer al director del circo, un chico que, aunque era más joven que él, tenía un uso del lenguaje y don de gentes con los que Dallon solo podía soñar. Pudo pasar tiempo con los animales, conocer a otros integrantes e, incluso subirse a un dromedario. Nada podía vaticinar que su vida daría un giro completo cuando, por cuestiones descabelladas, su mayor entretenimiento se convirtiese en una verdadera pesadilla.

Había veces, cuando conseguía conciliar el suelo, que la imagen de los carros salpicados de sangre volvía a hacer eco en su memoria. Otras tantas, eran los cuerpos desnudos de las mujeres, en su mayor parte completamente mutiladas las que parecían materializarse frente a él aunque solo fuese por un par de segundos. Y es que, hasta el mejor policía del reino tenía sus demonios. Los suyos, en concreto, tenían nombre y apellido, y no iba a descansar hasta encontrarlos.

Pero, como buen policía, debía estar a cargo de las exigencias de los ciudadanos y monarcas de la región, aunque muchas veces sus peticiones estuviesen alejadas de aquellos deseos justicieros. Aquella mañana, en concreto, mientras intentaba interrogar por segunda vez al compañero del duende Damon, recibió un un aviso urgente de palacio que avisaba de un problema mayor, horas antes de la Gran Mascarada.

Al llegar a la entrada del palacio, unos guardias le pidieron ver su placa y tras comprobar que, efectivamente, era el policía al que estaban esperando, los escoltaron a los tres hasta el jardín trasero, donde la princesa que lo había hecho llamar lo esperaba tomando el té.

Dallon se arrepentía un poco de haberse traído consigo al duende y al chaval del bosque, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que todo el personal del palacio los miraba horrorizados al comprobar que no llevaban el engranaje del pecho. Pero ¿qué podría haber hecho sino? Conociendo a Damon, este podría escaparse con el chaval y Dallon se quedaría sin interrogarlo, y por supuesto, como jefe de policía que se tomaba muy en serio su labor no podía permitir que eso pasase. Y quizás también lo ilusionaba un poco que el duende lo viese hablando con la princesa y que viese que, efectivamente, Dallon no era un policía más y que si había llegado tan alto en el cuerpo había sido por su valentía y sabíduría, que incluso la familia real lo llamaba para consultar los problemas del Reino con él.

Conforme se fueron acercando a la mesita donde la infanta estaba sentada, esta reparó en su presencia y despegó la mirada de su tacita de té de lavanda para recibir a los visitantes. 

Realmente Dallon nunca había estado a tan corta distancia de una de las princesas. Las conocía, había estado en la misma habitación que todas ellas, incluso habían hablado, pero jamás había estado _ tan cerca. _Cuando las princesas requerían de su presencia, normalmente lo recibían sentadas cada una en su correspondiente trono de la sala de audiencia, situación que a Dallon, a pesar de ser el policía más valiente y astuto de todo el reino, le resultaba algo intimidante. Sin embargo, ahora que tenía a una de las jóvenes princesas a pocos metros de él, la sensación era diferente. La joven era diminuta, y hacía que Dallon se sintiese algo ridículo con su altura exagerada. Sentada desde el trono, imponía respeto, pero ahora que se encontraba delante suya el policía pudo comprobar que se trataba todo de una falsa imagen: la princesa, además de ser pequeñita y blanca como la nieve, tenía ojos inocentes, como de corderito indefenso que se había perdido del rebaño. En cierto modo esto le causó ternura, más se recordó a si mismo que no se trataba de una niña pequeña sino de su gobernante.

–Veo que habéis recibido mi mensaje, –la voz de la princesa era suave y amable, acorde con su aspecto– le agradezco mucho su rapidez, señor Weekes.

–Gracias por su halago, Alteza, más solo he cumplido con mi deber con la Corona. Además, en el mensaje mencionábais que se trataba de una situación de máxima urgencia. Es todo un honor para mi que hayáis recurrido a mi para su resolución. 

La princesa esbozó una tímida sonrisa y apartó la mirada hacia su taza de té de nuevo.

–Sentaos, por favor. He ordenado que traigan más té y aperitivos para vos y para vuestros acompañantes.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesita de té junto a la princesa, Damon al lado de Dallon a petición del policía. El duende ahogó una risita y le guiñó el ojo, poco se imaginaba que era para que el policía lo tapase con su corpulencia y así la princesa no lo pudiese ver.

–Veréis, la razón por la que os he llamado se trata de una situación de alto riesgo para el bienestar de nuestro reino –la expresión de la princesa se tornó triste y seria– y tiene que ver con otra de las princesas. Específicamente, con nuestra hermana mayor.

Dallon hizo memoria de sus encuentros con las princesas. La mayor de todas era generalmente la que más hablaba, y tenía un aire más despreocupado que el resto de sus hermanas. Realmente parecía mentira que fuesen familia: el policía no se podía hacer a la idea de que la delicada joven que estaba enfrente suyo estuviese unida por lazos de sangre con la otra princesa, la cual era todo lo contrario a ella: era ruidosa, de piel oscura que destacaba por estar cubierta de tatuajes, como si de un maleante se tratase –pero pobre del que expresase esta opinión en voz alta– y vestía como una ramera.

–Veréis, mi hermana mayor… Bueno… Me gustaría que tuvieseis una pequeña charla con ella. Yo ya lo he intentado, pero mi paciencia es limitada, y el resto de las princesas no se han mostrado colaborativas. Creo que a lo mejor una figura de autoridad como lo sois vos la ayudaría a entrar en razón.

Dallon se estremeció. ¿Hacerla entrar en razón? ¿Qué era lo que sucedía con la heredera? ¿Tendría esta la intención de declararle la guerra al reino de al lado? A pesar de su actitud generalmente relajada, en todos sus encuentros con ella esta mostraba indicios de ser la más ambiciosa de las cuatro hermanas, así que todo era posible. 

Pero ¿por qué la otra princesa lo habría llamado a él? Era una figura de autoridad, en efectivo, pero ¿quién era él para hacer entrar en razón a un miembro de la familia real? ¿Y hasta dónde había llegado la situación para que precisamente de todas las autoridades del reino hubiesen recurrido a _ él _? El miedo se apoderó de Dallon, mas este luchó contra sus impulsos de huir: si la princesa lo había llamado a él era sin duda porque había llegado a sus oídos que era el policía más astuto de todo el territorio, y seguramente la situación requería de un ingenio que sólo él podía aportar. Hinchando el pecho y endureciendo el gesto, le pidió a la princesa que lo dirigiese hacia su hermana para así tener una pequeña charla con ella, iniciativa que dibujó una sonrisa de nuevo en la cara de la pequeña princesita.

Acompañados por un guardia, siguieron a la princesa hacia el habitáculo de su hermana mayor. Dallon cruzó miradas con Ryan y con Damon, y descubrió que ambos tenían la cara llena de migas del pastel (¿se habían metido algún trozo de pastel dentro de la boca siquiera?) Apresuró el paso para alejarse de ellos y que ni la infanta ni el guardia reparasen en ellos mientras lo miraban a él. 

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación de la heredera al trono, y tras cruzar la puerta sin llamar (a petición de la más joven) se encontraron con una cama enorme de sábanas de seda moradas, y sentada encima de ella a una joven de espalda ancha y cabellos negros que al oírlos pasar giró la cabeza con curiosidad. Fue la pequeña princesa la que entró primero, acercándose a la cama con paso acelerado y expresión colérica.

–¡Pete! ¡Joder!

–¡Veo que venís a visitarme, hermana! –la joven morena sonrió, apenas perturbada por la ira de la muchacha pelirroja– ¿No era esta vuestra hora de estudiar idiomas? ¿O acaso os aburríais y veníais a leer algunos de mis poemas? ¡Espero que no sigáis cabreada por lo de antes! –Pete acercó una mano al cabello de su hermana, con intención de acariciarlo cariñosamente, mas la otra princesa la apartó de una bofetada.

–¡Charlatana! ¡Fulana! ¡Claro que sigo enfadada! ¡Mirad lo que me habéis hecho hacer! –señaló con un movimiento enérgico de brazo al perplejo Dallon– ¡He tenido que llamar a la policía!

–¿A la policía? ¡Hermana, delirais! –la morena soltó una fuerte carcajada—

–¡No, no deliro! ¡Vos delirais! ¡Yo soy la única cuerda! Estoy atrapada en una casa de princesas locas y un día de estos voy a perder la cabeza.

Dallon dió un pasó al frente, llamando la atención de la heredera.

–Alteza, escuchad… Vuestra hermana me ha llamado para que tengamos una pequeña conversación…

–¿Vos sois el policía? —la voz de la princesa adquirió un tono burlón que desestabilizó a Dallon– ¿En serio? Pero ¿mi hermana ha llamado a policías de verdad?

–Sí, Alteza, no se tratataba de ninguna broma. Yo…

–¡No me lo puedo creer! –la morena saltó de la cama, entretenida– ¿Y sois los tres policías?

–Eh, no, ellos son acompañantes que…

–¡Policías! ¡Gerard nos salve de eso! –el duende se entrometió en el coloquio–

–¡Y veo que lleváis a una hermosa damisela con vos!

–¡Soy un hombre! –el brujo exclamó sobresaltado–

–¿Cómo? ¡Qué derroche! ¿No os han dicho nunca que parecéis una joven guapísima?

–Estos dos han venido a acompañarme, más no trabajan conmigo, princesa –Dallon carraspeó, avergonzado–. Y ya que he venido aquí a cumplir con mi deber, me gustaría saber por qué se ha requerido de mi presencia aquí…

–¡No ha pasado nada!, pero, ya que estáis aquí ¿por qué no os quedáis hasta la noche? Vuestros amigos también. No sé si lo sabéis aunque imagino que sí porque he ordenado dar un comunicado en cada hectárea del reino. ¡Esta noche daré… digo… daremos una gran fiesta en palacio! ¡Y toda la jet set estará invitada! Como vos sois el jefe de policía, si no me equivoco, quizás podáis darnos el honor de vuestra…

–¡Nadie va a dar ninguna fiesta si seguís con esta actitud! –la bajita volvió a intervenir– ¿Acaso creéis que el estado actual de palacio lo permite?

–¿Que le sucede al palacio? –Dallon inquirió, preocupado–

–No le sucede absolutamente nada –Pete declaró, con una enorme sonrisa (¿realmente los seres humanos podían tener bocas tan grandes?)– solo que he estado decorando un poco el palacio con mis pinturas, creo que todos en el reino ya saben que soy una gran apasionada del arte.

–¡Pinturas! –la pelirroja parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar–

–Pinturas. No le haga caso a mi querida hermana, señor policía. Me temo que está algo enferma de histeria. ¿Sabía que una vez se enfadó con nuestra hermana más pequeña por romper una de sus pertenencias y como venganza se acercó a su habitáculo y orinó en una de las esquinas?

–¡Basta! ¡Me dejas en mal lugar, cuando la loca eres tú! ¡Miren a las paredes!

El silencio se hizo en la habitación mientras todo el grupo, guardia incluído, observaban las paredes. Estaban pintadas de un horrible color rojo, con decorados relieve que simulaban cráneos humanos, corazones partidos a la mitad y alas de murciélago. Colgados en cada pared había también lienzos, que presentaban imágenes de…

–¿En qué reino? ¿En qué reino a las princesas se les da por hacer garabatos representando sus genitales y colgarlos por todo palacio?

–¡Hermana! ¡Es arte! ¡Ni siquiera os he dicho lo que simbolizan! Es más, he escrito un breve poema sobre…

–¡C-callaos! –dos lagrimones gruesos caían por el rostro iracundo de la pelirroja– ¿Por qué me castigáis así, hermana? ¿Es que he hecho algo mal? ¿Es porque no estudio lenguas o practico música lo suficiente?

–¡Hermana! ¿Estáis llorando en serio? –Pete interrogó con una sonrisa divertida, más al ver que la joven no contestaba relajó las comisuras, y rodeó con un sudoroso y tonificado brazo la espalda de su hermana en actitud protectora– Patty tartaleta, no lloréis. Rompéis mi corazón con vuestra amargura.

–N-no me gusta que me llaméis así, hermana… Parece que os estéis burlando de mí…

–¡Jamás me burlaría de vos! Bueno, sí, pero no con la intención de ofenderos. Os quiero mucho, hermana. Sois para mi el unicornio más bonito de todo el reino. Incluso, si hace falta… Retiraré mis lienzos provisionalmente hasta que acabe la mascarada.

–¿Haríais eso por mí?

–¡Claro que sí! ¡No hacía falta ni que avisáseis a la policía! ¿Qué no haría por vos, si sois súper mona? Es más –se giró hacia Dallon y compañía– para que vuestros amigos no hayan venido en vano, me aseguraré de que se unan a la fiesta también. De hecho, ordeno que si no acuden a la fiesta esta noche sean encerrados en calabozo. 

–Pete… No hace falta…

–¡Hermana! ¡Quiero que os divirtáis esta noche! Por favor, dejadme redimirme de haberos hecho llorar.

–Pero hermana… Sabéis que no me gustan las fiestas…

–¡Esta os gustará! ¡Ya veréis! He ordenado que todos acudan disfrazados y con máscaras, será divertido para todos…

–Su alteza, me temo que hay un contratiempo que impide que cumplamos con sus órdenes… –intervino Dallon, nervioso– No contamos con disfraces… Es decir, yo tengo alguno por mi casa, pero son muy humildes, y mis amigos… Bueno, vienen de lejos y…

–No hay más que hablar. Os proporcionaremos trajes en palacio para que podáis acudir a la mascarada –declaró Pete, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja–

–¿En serio? –Ryan pegó un pequeño brinco, emocionado–

–¡Claro que sí, jovencito! Así os podréis quitar esas ropas tan feas y desfasadas que lleváis, y os empaparéis un poco con la moda de las altas esferas. Toda impulsada por mi, claro.

Ryan se sonrojó. Por un lado se sentía algo ofendido y dolido por las palabras de la princesa, por otro se sentía emocionado por vestirse como los humanos de la ciudad.

–¿Vos impulsáis la moda? –Ryan inquirió, con un novedoso tono que rozaba lo prepotente y que descolocó a Dallon, quien se disponía a mandarlo callar más siendo interrumpido por la princesa, a la cual agradó la actitud desafiante del muchacho–

–¡Claro que sí! A lo mejor no os dais cuenta porque no habéis pasado mucho tiempo en la ciudad, pero si valoráis un mínimo vuestra apariencia y con un poco de suerte mañana a la mañana ya estaréis al día con las tendencias del reino. 

–¿Tan feo es mi atuendo?

–Sí, bueno, quizás he exagerado un poco… Pero sin duda está desfasado. Mas sois un joven muy guapo, y el maquillaje de vuestros ojos es digno de alabanzas… No está todo perdido. Es más, os daré un consejo… –la princesa se acercó a Ryan y le puso el dedo índice sobre el pecho– Antes de vuestra marcha… Conseguid un engranaje como el de vuestro amigo policía. Es una tendencia muy popular, todos los ciudadanos la siguen a rajatabla. Yo misma la he impulsado. Si queréis potenciar aún más vuestra belleza… Haceros con uno y nunca os lo quitéis. 

Dallon se reverenció apresurado frente a las princesas e indicó al brujo y al duende que hiciesen lo mismo.

–Vuestras palabras son órdenes para nosotros, Su Majestad. Nos honra mucho que nos haya invitado a su festín de esta noche, y ahí estaremos.

***

Dos de las doncellas de palacio acudieron con cucharas para apalear al duende Damon después de que este consiguiese morder a uno de los criados tras llamarle bicho de ciénaga. Ryan, por otra parte, había sido receptivo y, aunque le había dolido que acusasen a sus ropajes de “anticuados”, no se había opuesto a las nuevas tendencias. En su lugar ahora llevaba una chaqueta de vestir marrón que, debido a su delgadez, le quedaba algo ancha. Bajo esta, un chaleco color teja y una camisa blanca, así como unos pantalones del mismo tono ocre. Como llevaban máscaras, había limitado su marca de brujo a un sombreado simple hecho con carbón que había atrapado la atención de la princesa Pete, a quien había enseñado en el arte del maquillaje, aunque con un resultado nefasto. Finalmente, y para poder mezclarse con total fluidez entre los urbanitas, había escogido una máscara de zorro rojo que solo dejaba a la vista sus labios.

Cuando se miró en el espejo, no daba crédito. Recurrió a sus mitones para mantener bien aseguradas sus muñecas, bastante dolencias tenía ya en las rodillas como para arriesgarse a que el malestar se extendiese a otras partes de su cuerpo, aunque no podía negar que fuese en parte por las molestias que sufría en los dedos desde…

–Mírate chico, pareces todo un don Juan. –Damon, con un traje azul que resaltaba sus ojos y una máscara de mono, se colocó a su lado, palmeándole en la espalda. –Como tu chica esté en la fiesta, poco le va a durar la capa al verte así.

–¿Es que no sabes hablar de otra cosa con tu amigo? –Increpó Dallon, igual de serio que el día anterior. –¿No hacéis otra cosa en el bosque?

–Sí, bueno, también nos partimos la espalda para cobrar dos peniques por el trabajo de todo un año e intentamos sobrevivir siendo la escoria a ojos de la alta sociedad, pero supongo que a los ricachones de ciudad os importa bien poco que nuestras cabañas se vengan abajo o que los cultivos se pierdan por la mala climatología.

–Damon, no seas grosero. –Le gruñó Ryan, muy bajito. –Que es poli.

–Y yo trabajador. 

–¿Estás insinuando que mi trabajo no es honrado, duende?

–Insinúo que no mereces que te paguen cantidades tan sumamente elevadas por ayudar a retirar dibujos de penes de un palacio, cuando hay gente en las granjas del sur que se está muriendo de hambre. –Damon se rascó la barbilla bajo la máscara, poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Pero sí, estás en lo cierto. Tu trabajo no es honrado.

–Mucha policía, poca diversión… –Susurró Ryan, canturreando.

–Jamás ha llegado a mis oídos queja de ningún ciudadano frente a la eficiencia de mis servicios, duende. Aquí la población cree en la ley.

–Pues en el campo…

–Ryan, dime. ¿Qué dicen en el campo?

–Policía muerto… ¡Abono pa’ mi huerto! –Gritó Damon, abriendo uno de los saquitos que llevaba consigo desde el comienzo de su viaje. –Venga poli, coge una setita, que nos vamos a divertir.

–Vas a acabar en el calabozo con esa actitud.

–A ver, a ver, para el carro. Entiendo que mis formas, elocuencia y aspecto son irresistibles, pero si quieres pasar una noche conmigo… Hay hostales que tienen mejor pinta, a lo mejor hasta podemos conseguir una botellita de hidromiel.

–Me repugnas. –Dijo Dallon y, salvado por la llamada de una de las doncellas abandonó la sala.

Damon, carcajeandose, pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amigo, sonriendo de forma pilla.

–Creo que le gusto.

–Mis inexistentes conocimientos acerca de las relaciones humanas no pueden corroborar lo que dices pero, a juzgar por mi intuición, creo que te detesta.

–Cierra el pico, charlatán. –El duende le pegó una colleja, burlándose de él. –Tira para el salón, jovenzuelo. Tú qué vas a saber de relaciones ni de relacionas si no has salido de la cabaña en tu vida, zopenco. Anda, tira tira, que no me quiero perder el brindis inicial… ¡Ni ninguno!

El salón de baile del palacio era, con mucha diferencia, el lugar más bonito que Ryan había visto jamás -aunque tampoco es que hubiese visto muchos-. Dallon los estaba esperando vestido todo de negro, con una máscara de puma que a Ryan le causó cierto miedo, aunque no al duende, quién le hizo un guiño que el hombre alto ignoró. Era extraño, pues aunque fisicamente parecían unos urbanitas más, el joven brujo sentía que les faltaba la pieza más importante. Damon había rehusado de colocarse aquellos engranajes varias veces, las suficientes como para haber arrancado una de las cucharas de palo a las doncellas para comenzar a propinar amenazas a diestro y siniestro, como si se tratase de un caballero. ¿Es que acaso dolían? No lo tenía muy claro, pero juraría que, más allá de un simple adorno para las prendas confeccionadas, se trataba de algo más. de hecho, creía haber visto como a la princesa Patrick no le pendía del vestido, sino que llegaba hasta la carne de su pecho. Pero claro, todo aquello no eran más que ideas absurdas de un joven soñador que no había visto la vida más allá de los árboles del bosque. ¿Cómo iba a tener razón?

–Oye Dallon, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Claro, chico.

–¿No te duele…?

–¡Buenas noches, damas y caballeros! –La princesa Pete hizo acto de presencia en el escenario donde aguardaban los músicos, vestida con un extravagante vestido de rayas moradas y negras que no dejaba lugar a la imaginación. –Como bien sabéis mis hermanas y yo, aunque mayormente yo, os hemos reunido hoy aquí para celebrar la llegada de la estación helada. Esperamos que lo disfruteis, que bebais nuestros buenos cócteles y comais de nuestros aperitivos… O a nosotras. ¡Pasad una buena fiesta!

–¡Vivan las princesas y viva el reino! –Corearon los ciudadanos al unísono.

–¡Viva el rein…! Oh… –Dijo Ryan a destiempo, terminando en un susurro lleno de vergüenza. –Mecachis, no lo había visto venir.

Cuando las bandejas con bebidas llegaron a la sala, Ryan decidió alejarse de sus compañeros e inspeccionar. ¿Estaría Keltie allí? Debía buscarla entre la multitud para decirle que ya estaba bien y que, si quería, podían volver a intimar como buenos amigos que eran. Porque, eso era lo que habían hecho el día anterior ¿no? Hacer cosas de amigos. 

Las gentes de la ciudad eran, ante todo, muy variopintas. Las mujeres llevaban exuberantes vestidos que, en algunos casos, dejaban al descubierto casi la totalidad de su pecho, mientras que otras llevaban cubierto hasta el cuello. Los hombres, por otro lado, solo se los podía distinguir por las máscaras, aunque no siempre. de hecho, Ryan había avistado a un grupo de unos doce chavales de su edad que llevaban la misma, simulando ser dragones, como si creyesen que aquello les iba a funcionar. Sin embargo, él era el único zorro del lugar, y aquello le daba cierta tranquilidad. No es que le gustase destacar, pero haber optado por algo más simple no era plato de gusto. 

Cerca del telón del escenario, justo por donde habían aparecido las princesas, creyó ver una capa roja arrastrándose por el suelo. ¡Debía de ser su hermosa Keltie! ¿Qué máscara llevaría ella? Ningún animal podía encarnar su belleza, ni siquiera un gato, y eso que los gatos eran muy bonitos. Sin dudarlo, echó a correr tras de esa figura tan rápido como sus maltratadas piernas se lo permitían, tan embriagado con su recuerdo que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre y le tiró la copa. Se quiso disculpar inmediatamente, muy avergonzado, pero con la fuerza del choque terminó desplomándose sobre el suelo. Aquello le iba a provocar, como poco, cuatro moretones en cada cachete.

–Muchacho, ¿estais bien?

–Sí, sí. Por Gerard, lo siento muchísimo. –Ryan se ayudó de su mano amiga para ponerse en pie de nuevo, muy fatigado. –Vuestra copa… Yo…

–No os preocupeis, puedo coger otra en cuanto pase un camarero. –El hombre sonrió bajo su máscara. Tenía los dientes más blancos que había visto nunca, como si se tratasen de perlas. –Soy el Lobo.

–Oh.. Yo, yo soy Ryan. Bueno, perdón, quería decir… ¿El zorro?

El muchacho se carcajeó con voz grave, un timbre que al joven brujo le produjo escalofríos de pies a cabeza.

–Encantado.

–I.. Igualmente. ¡Hala! Vuestra máscara parece una cabeza de lobo real, es increíble. ¿Cómo habéis conseguido el realismo?

–Digamos que siempre fuí muy afortunado en cuanto a los trabajos manuales.

–Mi madre dice que yo también. Bueno, todo el mundo. Manos de oro me dicen, pero yo creo que es una tontería porque… Jamás podría conseguir tal realismo con eso! Yo sé hacer otras cosas.

–¿Qué cosas, muchacho?

–Pues… -Ryan se mordió el labio, pensativo. Nadie debía saber que era un brujo, mucho menos un completo desconocido. –Tocar el laúd, la jardinería y cosas de amigos. En esto último soy especialmente bueno.

–¿Te gusta hacer amigos?

–¡Claro! ¿Tú lo eres?

–Sí, por supuesto.

El hombre volvió a reírse, esta vez de una forma más liviana que tranquilizó un poco al joven. El brujo se fijó en que este no llevaba los engranajes sobre su chaqueta, pero no se atrevió a preguntar el por qué, aquello le habría delatado. En cambio, llevaba varios sobre su sombrero de copa, que apenas se le sostenía sobre la cabeza por el gran tamaño de la máscara.

–Habeis visto a una joven con una capa roja? Es mi amiga, creo que estaba aquí y es importante.

–¡Ryan, ven a ayudarme! –La voz de Dallon hizo eco entre los asistentes. –Damon se ha descontrolado, creo que ha tomado algo antes de venir y no responde a mis órdenes.

–Es que ahora mismo estoy hablando con mi nuevo amigo, mira, es el Lobo y… –Para cuando el joven se giró, no quedaba rastro del misterioso hombre, quien parecía haber desaparecido por arte de magia. 

El chico parpadeó confuso.

–Sí, sí, el Lobo, muy bien. –Dallon tiró de su brazo y, arrastrándolo, consiguió llevarlo hasta el centro de la sala, señalando al escenario.

Sobre este, completamente desnudo junto a la princesa Pete, estaba el duende, haciendo lo que parecía ser una danza de la lluvia o un pobre intento de la gavota. El policía tenía el rostro completamente rojo, Ryan supuso que sería de rabia. Por el contrario, a él aquella situación le hacía bastante gracia ¿qué podía salir mal?

–¡Asesinos, chupasangre! –Comenzó a gritar el duende desde arriba, con la princesa dando palmas tras de él. –Dad a los trabajadores los derechos que se merecen. ¡Cerdos, ratas! Me voy a bañar en vuestra sangre de acomodados.

–¡Vivan el veganismo y el paleoanarquismo! –Gritó una de las princesas, pero nadie supo cual de las tres restantes.

–¡Y vivan mis atributos!

Lo último que vieron Ryan y Dallon antes de obligar al duende a abandonar el escenario y arrastrarlo hacia la posada, fue a la princesa Pete levantándose las faldas bajo las que no llevaba absolutamente nada.


	4. Capítulo 4

–Voy a llevarte de vuelta al bosque si sigues así.

–Estoy mejor. 

Ryan llevaba dos días en cama desde lo sucedido en el palacio. Tenía las piernas amoratadas, rasguños en las yemas de los dedos y fiebre alta. Por complicaciones, quizás producidas a causa de la contaminación de la ciudad, ahora su tos era mucho más fuerte, habiendo llegado a notar el sabor del óxido en su lengua. Aunque aquello no lo había llegado a mencionar en voz alta. 

El jefe de policía había desplegado a sus veintiún pilotos justo después de la Gran Mascarada, por lo que el condenado duende llevaba cuarenta y ocho horas quejándose a gritos en la habitación de la pensión que compartían. Que si Dallon se ha marchado por tu culpa, porque solo sabes estar enfermo; que si me he comprado un nuevo calzón y no se lo voy a poder enseñar por tu culpa… A Ryan le iba a estallar la cabeza con tanto reproche injustificado. De hecho, el condenado no había parado con su palabrerío hasta que, de camino a la palangana para vomitar, el joven brujo había perdido la consciencia, derrumbándose en el suelo.

–Como te mueras en la ciudad, la bruja me va a maldecir con algo terrible… ¡Como ojos saltones o calvicie!

–Te quedan pocas cosas que desmejorar… No sé si realmente le quedan opciones, a lo mejor le sale más al huso el quitarte los hongos de los pies.

–Muchacho, no vuelvas a insultar a los restos de mi tía Margaret. ¡Ella no eligió reencarnarse de esa forma! –Gruñó el duende, mostrándole su desmejorada dentadura.

–Claro, lo que tú digas. 

Ryan había echado a perder ya dos mudas a causa de los rotos, las salpicaduras de ácido y la mugre de las calles y, de no ser porque el duende le había echado la cabeza para atrás, habría acabado con una tercera por el -casi- continuo sangrado de su nariz. Ahora llevaba una de las camisas que le habían prestado en palacio, demasiado grande para él, pues las mangas le cubrían casi las manos en su totalidad. Las nuevas prendas, el rostro sonrojado y el cabello ligeramente despeinado por la humedad de los últimos días, lo hacían parecer aún más niño.

–Había pensado en ir a la plaza del mercado, dicen que hay unas señoritas de faldas cortas y exuberantes pechos que buscan de forma desesperada la compañía de un hombre. –Damon sonrió de lado justo por el extremo que estaba completamente mellado. –Y quizás tú deberías hacer lo mismo, quizás yacer con una mujer te quita las tonterías de bobo enamorado que tienes.

–No necesito… –El joven brujo bajó el tono de voz. –  _ yacer _ con nadie. Las novelas dicen que no está bien, un caballero jamás debería llegar a tal punto con una dama sin haber realizado casamiento previo.

–¿Sabes que es mentira, no?

–No intentes engañarme, no caeré en tu red de pícaro.

–Ryan, lo digo en serio. –Damon se puso en pie, buscando un abrigo con el que cubrirse y no morir en las calles. –Todo lo que has leído, el mundo que está en tu cabeza, es falso. La realidad es otra, la naturaleza necesita tres cosas para poder sobrevivir: Dormir, comer y yacer. Si una falla, el ser no funciona. ¡Yo no funciono!

El brujo apretó los labios, bajando la vista al suelo como si fuese un niño pequeño. 

–Eso seréis los duendes, que no tenéis ningún tipo de moral. Pero yo…

–¿Pero tú qué? No te confundas, eres un brujo bastardo. No hay mayor pecado que jugar con el diablo y luego darle las espaldas.

–¡Cállate! No me encuentro bien, no voy a ir a ningún lado. –Se quejó el chico, cubriéndose el rostro con las mangas–. Quiero volver al bosque, seguro que Keltie está en el río esperándome, a ella tampoco le gusta esto.

–¿Se lo has preguntado? –Damon se revolvió un poco el cabello rubio, lo que le otorgaba un aspecto aún más andrajoso. –Estaba anoche en una de las tabernas, cerca de la plaza de los herreros. Quizás deberías abrir los ojos, esa chica no tiene nada de dama.

–¡No digas nada malo de ella, estoy enamorado!

–¡Estás ciego!

–¡No te soporto, solo eres un duende charlatán! –Ryan se puso en pie, con los puños muy apretados sobre sus costados, comenzando a generar una especie de humo oscuro alrededor de los mismos. –No es mi culpa que el policía no te haga caso, quizás hasta lo mereces. Tú fuiste quien me llevó hasta ella y ahora me la quieres arrebatar. Eso solo puede ser envidia.

–¿Envidia? –El hombre soltó una carcajada pilluela, sin rastro de maldad en sus gestos. –Más bien compasión, solo eres un bobo adolescente.

–¡No lo soy! Soy un hombre y estoy… ¡Estoy enamorado de ella! 

Damon volvió a carcajearse, algo que solo consiguió enfurecer más al muchacho, que se encontraba al borde de una pataleta infantil. Su cabeza funcionaba a la velocidad del rayo y, aunque se encontraba totalmente sobrecogido por sus emociones, intentó mantener el temple frío. Mrs. Welch siempre le había dicho que, si una de las dos partes perdía las formas, perdía todo. La leve humareda oscura que había comenzado a ascender por sus brazos se disipó de golpe, quedando fuera de la vista de ambos. 

–¿Quieres que te traiga algo para cenar? –Ryan negó, dejándose caer en el colchón, con los ojos un poco llorosos. –Te lo traeré igualmente. No te enfades tanto, que pareces un perro pequeño ladrando. –El chico no contestó, pero Damon le revolvió el pelo igualmente. –Hasta la noche, niño.

–Púdrete. –Masculló el brujo entre dientes cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró.

Nadie lo había llamado nunca bastardo y, aunque en el fondo él sabía que lo era, escucharlo en voz alta había supuesto un choque con la realidad. Si Keltie era una dama, cosa de la que Ryan estaba plenamente convencido, él no sería nunca suficiente para ella. Sin un apellido propio o dinero, por muy bien que tocase el laúd o escribiese hermosas poesías, no dejaba de ser un bicho raro. El brujo del bosque que había huído a la ciudad por lo que Damon, de forma acertada, consideraba una tontería. Seguro que Mrs. Welch se preocuparía al volver a la casa en los días venideros y no encontrarlo allí. Pues, por mucho que quisiese ocultar su verdadera identidad desde que había entrado en contacto con los urbanitas, no dejaba de ser un brujo enfermo que, con suerte, sobreviviría una semana más antes de que la fiebre terminase de consumirlo. Además, ninguna mujer se enamoraría de un hombre que lloraba como lo hacía él en aquellos momentos. Ni siquiera podía confiar en que Florence lo amparase para siempre, no tenía obligación, pues ella nunca lo había concebido. Si ella faltaba, no había lazo de sangre que lo conectase con otras personas o seres.

Ryan odiaba cuando su cabeza entraba en aquel lugar oscuro, pero no podía evitar que hubiese días donde parecía tener una tormenta sobre él, volviéndolo todo gris. Ojalá ese día no se hubiese decidido a salir de la cama, pero tampoco es que quedase mucho para él qué hacer bajo las sábanas salvo pensar. Y esto último, por normal que pareciese a primera vista, siempre acababa convirtiéndose en una terrible tortura, probablemente similar a las que realizaban en los calabozos o, aún peor, en el infierno. Y es que, aunque la brujería no concibiera como real aquella localización mística que habían inventado las religiones antiguas, el brujo comenzaba a creer que estaba en su interior.

Quizás por el sofocón y el exceso de humedad en su rostro, el chico comenzó a toser, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Parecía tener pequeños soldaditos martilleándole los pulmones, provocando un terrible dolor que lo hacía encorvarse sobre sí mismo hasta que lograba recuperar el aliento. En aquella ocasión, al igual que las anteriores, su boca se había impregnado de un sabor a óxido que le revolvía el estómago. Sin embargo, y también marcando la diferencia, esta sensación se había transformado en pequeñas gotas de sangre que habían salpicado las palmas de sus manos. Asustado, el joven se miró en el espejo de la sala y, tras comprobar que tenía los labios manchados de un líquido carmín que aún no había coagulado en su forma más oscura, se quedó completamente petrificado.

Mrs. Welch siempre había tenido razón, salir del perímetro marcado podía acabar con su, casi inexistente, salud. Tenía que encontrar a Keltie antes de que empeorase, confesarle sus sentimientos y, con suerte, conseguir su mano en un precipitado matrimonio que, si bien no aumentaría su longevidad, lo ayudaría a sobrellevar sus últimos días. Si un duende guarro y maleducado como Damon podía haber recibido alguna que otra dulce mirada del jefe de policía, él podría ganarse el corazón de su hermosa Keltie, siempre y cuando no le ocurriese aquello frente a ella. ¿Quién podría amar a un chico que iba de la mano de la muerte como única compañera? Quizás, al final del día, no estaba tan solo como creía.

*******

–Al principio pensamos que se había tratado de un zorro. Nos pareció extraño, porque jamás uno había entrado antes a nuestra propiedad, y sobre todo porque faltaban demasiadas gallinas. ¿Entiende, Mrs. Welch?

La veterana bruja se encontraba arrodillada sobre el pavimento de madera del gallinero, levantando levemente el vestido con las manos, con cuidado de que este no se manchase de la sangre o de las plumas que inundaban el suelo. 

–En mi humilde opinión, Jon Walker, –la bruja se dirigió al gamusino sin levantar la mirada de las jaulas de alambre destrozadas– creo que con tan solo observar semejante destrozo en el armazón que guardaba a las gallinas se puede sacar tal conclusión. El metal ha sido forzado por una persona, un zorro jamás lo podría hacer con tal destreza o sin herirse en el proceso.

–Supongo que sí… –el granjero hizo un gesto vago con la cabeza– La primera en descubrirlo todo fue mi hija. Ella es la que se levanta a recoger los huevos cada día. Me despertó asustadísima creyendo que se trataba de algún animal salvaje que había entrado en la granja. Yo le dije que aquello era imposible, puesto que todo el recinto estaba muy bien vallado… Ya sabe, con piedras y eso. Sin embargo ella insistió, entonces bajé con ella… –el gamusino salió del gallinero y descendió por las escaleras de madera vieja, seguido de Mrs. Welch– ¿Sabe? Mi hija siempre sale por la puerta de delante. Yo en cambio prefiero salir por la de atrás, que no te fuerza a cruzar toda la casa… –continuó, mientras ambos atravesaban la propiedad con paso calmado, dirigiéndose hacia la parte posterior– Y entonces, cuando salimos ambos por atrás, la vimos.

El granjero señaló la parte superior del muro de piedra que bordeaba la finca, que mediría aproximadamente dos veces el tamaño de Jon y que estaba cubierto de hiedra y matojos, teñidos de rojo conforme uno levantaba la vista.

–Creímos que sería por ahí por donde habría huído el zorro, pero ¿cómo iba un zorro a escalar tan alto? ¿Y con tantas gallinas?

–Más de una centena. –murmuró la bruja.

–Exacto, más de ciento tres gallinas. Ahí es cuando definitivamente desechamos la hipótesis del zorro. Ya ni siquiera un simple depredador podría ocasionar tales destrozos, y en el caso de que hubiesen sido más el ruido de los animales nos hubiese despertado. Pero ¿el hecho de que hubiesen escapado teniendo para ello que ascender por la pared de piedra? Imposible. Quiero decir, nuestros muros apenas permiten escalar, y tenemos vallado por encima para impedirlo. En ese instante nos dimos cuenta de que posiblemente se había tratado de un ladrón.

–Pero sin embargo, Jon Walker… Comprobaríais al instante que no se trataba de un ladrón.

–Exacto, no se trataba de un ladrón. –el gamusino condujo a la bruja a una vieja valla oxidada ubicada en la esquina del muro, que daba muestras de no haber sido traspasada en mucho tiempo, y la abrió con una pesada llave que se había sacado del bolsillo del pantalón.

–Salimos al exterior a tomar pistas para denunciar el robo. Pisadas, manchas de sangre o plumas situadas hacia cierta dirección… Ya sabe, creíamos que nos encontraríamos por lo menos con alguna cosa del estilo. Y, sin embargo, –la voz de Jon Walker adquirió un tono abatido– no esperábamos encontrarnos con esto.

La pradera de detrás de la granja estaba cubierta de los cuerpos de pollos degollados. Estaban todos situados sobre el suelo, con cierta distancia cada uno del otro, como si estuviesen dispuestos de algún orden específico.

La bruja alzó una ceja.

–Y a raíz de esto… Hiciste que se me enviase aquella carta.

–Exactamente, señora bruja. ¿Qué clase de ladrón o de animal haría esto? –el gamusino apartó de una pequeña patada el cadáver de una de las gallinas y luego se quitó la chancla para limpiarla de sangre contra su pantalón.

–Tuve mis dudas al recibir tu carta, Jon Walker… –Mrs. Welch atravesó la pradera, con cuidado de no pisar ninguno de los animales muertos– Y sin embargo, me alegro de haber venido hasta aquí. Tus sospechas eran acertadas: parece que aquí se haya llevado a cabo algún ritual de magia negra.

–Yo no entiendo mucho de magia, señora bruja. Ni tampoco quiero entender, o de lo contrario no me hubiese hecho ganadero. Mi lugar está aquí, en las praderas del sur, y no entre pócimas al fuego o libros cubiertos de polvo. Tranquilito con mis cabras, con mis gallinas y alejado de humanos molestos que vengan a husmear. Pero, aún así… Sé reconocer este tipo de cosas cuando las veo.

La hechicera estaba frenética. Podía reconocer el ritual a la perfección, puesto que aunque no lo hubiese practicado jamás lo había estudiado en libros que mantenía encerrados fuera del alcance de Ryan. Si no se equivocaba, se trataba de cierto protocolo en específico, más algo faltaba…

–Gamusino. ¿Alguna idea de dónde podrían proceder los causantes de todo esto? –la bruja miró sus alrededores– ¿Quizás del bosque?

–¿El bosque? ¡Qué va, Mrs. Welch! Sin duda deben proceder de la ciudad. No puede haber sitio más seguro que esta zona del reino. Yo puedo llevar a mis cabras a pastar sin temor alguno de que algo le pase a mi niña. De hecho, una vez me la dejé encerrada en el granero sin querer y hasta mi regreso al día siguiente no lo recordé. Y ella se encontraba en insuperable estado, déjeme decirle. Por este sitio nunca pasa nada peligroso, es el perfecto…

El gamusino se vió interrumpido por un súbito movimiento de mano de la bruja, que si bien no había abierto la boca tenía las cejas elevadas en expresión de horror. Mientras el granjero soliloquiaba sobre su hogar, ella se había acercado a examinar las rocas de la pequeña colina que se alzaba del suelo a algunos metros de donde las gallinas muertas estaban situadas.

–Aquí está. –murmuró la bruja para sus adentros– Lo he encontrado.

Jon Walker se acercó a paso mitigado, intrigado por las palabras de Mrs. Welch. Una vez que estuvo a la altura de las rocas pudo observar lo que se había llevado la atención de la bruja: entre dos piedras se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de un niño, que no debía sobrepasar la edad de su hija de cinco años. En la frente del pequeño se hallaban pequeñas contusiones, como si hubiese sido golpeado varias veces. Pero sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención era la tajada que abría el abdomen del infante al exterior, el cual había sido vaciado de sus intestinos. Las manitas del niño se hallaban amoratadas y algunos dedos estaban rotos, como si hubiese querido escapar de la tortura resistiéndose pero su intento hubiese sido recibido con violencia por parte de su atacante.

–Guau, bueno… –el gamusino dio algunos pasos hacia atrás con lentitud, abriendo los ojos como platos para luego volver a calmar su expresión y redirigir su mirada hacia la bruja– Pues, como le había dicho… Esto lo ha debido de hacer gente que no es de aquí.

*******

Los silbidos de los hombres que estaban en la planta baja de la pensión se escuchaban escaleras arriba, siguiendo muy de cerca los pasos de la joven. Keltie Colleen, vestida de forma recatada con una falda hasta los tobillos y una chaqueta de manga y cuello largos, contoneaba sus caderas por los pasillos del edificio. Sabía la habitación en la que se hospedaba su muy amigo el brujo, el muy imbécil del duende se lo había dicho a la puerta a cambio de la dirección de una de las prostitutas más hábiles de la ciudad.

Aquel día no le tocaba salir de la torre del reloj, de hecho, por orden de Brendon debería estar vigilando que absolutamente todo siguiese funcionando con normalidad pero, si él había escapado a palacio, por qué no debería hacer ella lo mismo. Le gustaba ser una parte importante de los planes, pero cuando su función se basaba en ser un mero objeto o presencia, cuyo único rasgo de personalidad es ser etérea, la cosa cambiaba. Keltie siempre había sido una mujer dominante, muy segura de sus atributos y virtudes. Lo que hacía, lo hacía bien, independientemente de que aquello enfureciese a su compañero o no. Ryan era una presa, pero era  _ su _ presa. Conocía a los hombres, sabía que en el mundo de los vicios, ella podía tomar el control de la situación. Lo que la muchacha no se había planteado era que, con el brujo, quizás toda aquella parafernalia de bailarina histriónica no era necesaria, pues sólo debía decirle que lo amaba. Claro que aquella situación, tan ridícula como irreal, jamás habría pasado por su despiadada cabeza. Había dejado de buscar lo mismo que Brendon en el mismo momento que este había mostrado interés en el joven. Si quería conseguir al chico antes de que este hubiese perdido toda gota de inocencia, llegaba tarde. 

–Damon, ya te dije que no voy a ir. –Dijo Ryan al escuchar unos puños llamando a la puerta. 

–Ryan, soy Keltie… Venía a ver cómo estabas.

El chico, que había terminado de lavarse la sangre y aun se mostraba ojeroso, tropezó con sus propios pies de camino a la entrada. Le latía muy fuerte el corazón y, cuando le invitó a pasar y vio su aspecto de dama, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado casi carmín, preso de sus sentimientos.

–Vaya Keltie, estás preciosa.

–Gracias. –Respondió ella, con un tono de voz completamente distinto. Acto seguido, besó su mejilla. –¿Estás mejor? Me asusté mucho cuando te desmayaste, huí a pedir ayuda, pero para cuando volví al lugar ya no estabas. 

–Eres tan considerada…

–Lo que sea por el chico más apuesto del reino.

A Ryan casi le dio un infarto al escuchar aquellas palabras.

–No, no lo soy.

–Claro que lo eres, mírate. Eres tan alto, y tienes una nariz tan bonita. –La muchacha le dio un toche en la punta, sonriendo. –Tenía miedo de que te hubieses hecho daño, porque jamás dejaría que te pasase algo malo.

–Yo… Yo tampoco dejaría que te hiciesen nada malo a ti.

–Claro, con lo fuerte que eres me protegerías de todo ¿A qué sí?

–Sí. –Contestó el muchacho con un hilito de voz.

–Buen chico.

Keltie le puso las manos en los hombros, acercándose un poco a él. Ryan, sin embargo, no se inmutó, al menos no de forma inmediata. Sus largos dedos, que la vez anterior se habían encontrado en sus muslos, ahora yacían sobre su cintura. La joven exhaló al alzar su barbilla, rozando los labios ajenos con su aliento. El chico, nervioso, apretó un poco las yemas contra la tela de su chaqueta. Llevaba menos de dos minutos en aquella habitación y, tal como había previsto, ya había caído en su telaraña.

–Hace tanto calor aquí dentro… Ryan, ¿por qué no me ayudas a quitarme la chaqueta?

El muchacho asintió, tembloroso. Con toda la delicadeza que le permitía su estado, pasó las manos a la parte frontal de su conjunto y, siguiendo la línea que marcaban los broches, comenzó a abrir la prenda. Bajo esta, Keltie no llevaba absolutamente nada y, aunque aquello lo habría matado de la impresión hacía dos semanas, ver sus pechos de nuevo lo hizo extrañamente feliz.

–Te gustan, ¿a que sí? –El chico volvió a asentir, muy sonrojado. –Mi delicado niño de los bosques, seguro que me has extrañado estos días… 

Ryan murmuró un “hm” casi susurrado.

–¿Sueñas conmigo?

–Todos los días. –Admitió el brujo, con la vista clavada en su busto.

–Podría calentar tu cama si quisieses, amanecer contigo, dejarte apretar mi cuerpo bajo las sábanas… ¿Querrías eso?

–Eres una dama, y las damas…

–Las damas quieren un hombre que les haga sentirse mujeres. –Reprochó ella, dejando caer la prenda al suelo. –Las damas desean que los jóvenes tan apuestos como tú les hagan sentir hermosas, no solo cuando van engalanadas, sino también cuando están desnudas, como las creó la misma naturaleza.

–Eres preciosa.

–Pues aguarda a verme desnuda –dijo Keltie, sonriendo de lado -, si es que para entonces puedes hablar.

La muchacha buscó sus labios casi con desesperación y, aunque el muchacho estaba en cierto estado de shock, apenas tardó un par de segundos en corresponder ante aquel gesto que tanto había echado en falta. Podía sentir su calor traspasando la fina tela de su camisa y, para cuando la chica deshizo absolutamente todos los botones de la misma y lo desnudó en la mitad superior, la sensación se intensificó tanto que Ryan creyó derretirse. Había luchado contra cualquier tipo de instinto “impuro” durante las últimas semanas, llegando a sentir el más intenso de los dolores en su vientre. Aquello no estaba bien, pero cómo podía explicarse eso a sí mismo cuando absolutamente todo lo que sentía en aquellos instantes lo acercaba más al éxtasis que cualquiera de los poemas épicos. No supo cómo, ni de qué forma tomó la iniciativa, pero en apenas un par de segundos se vió haciendo de barrera entre Keltie y la pared de la habitación, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella como si intentase convertirlo en uno solo. Todo instinto de razón se disipó en el mismo instante en el que ella inclinó su rostro y Ryan pudo hundir sus labios sobre la fina piel de su cuello, llenándolo de besos y suaves mordiscos que, de habérselo visto hacer a otra persona, le habría producido asco.

–Pero bueno, es que eres el mejor, el mas guapo, el hombre que mejor me ha besado jamás… Cualquier mujer desearía que la tocases. –Susurró Keltie entre jadeos casi fingidos. –¿Quieres hacerlo?

–Lo que hacen los amigos.

–No, Ryan. Lo que hacen los amantes.

Aquella palabra hizo eco en la cabeza del muchacho, quien no se sentía lo suficientemente capacitado en aquellos instantes como para negarle la verdad. Keltie sabía cómo hacer que un hombre estuviese a sus pies con solo mirarlo y, aprovechando que Ryan había caído en sus redes de nuevo, no dudó en deshacerse los nudos que sostenían su falda y enaguas, dejando que estas descendiesen hasta llegar a sus pies y quedando únicamente vestida con unas medias claras y las botas. El joven se estremeció, admirando su figura acusada por la delgadez.

–¿Te excita verme así?

–No sé ni qué es eso. –Confesó el chico, tragando saliva.

Keltie, sin ningún ápice de vergüenza, llevó su mano sobre el pantalón del joven, justo debajo de su vientre.

–Esto.

–Entonces sí.

–¿Cuando sueñas conmigo también? –Susurró ella, apretando un poco su puño.

–No tanto como ahora.

–Hm… –Murmuró la chica, desabrochando el cinturón que sostenía aquella prenda varias tallas más grande. –¿Quieres que lo mejore?

–Pero eso es…

–Quiero que, cuando estoy así, no me veas como una dama sino como una mujer. Tu mujer.

El joven se vio atrapado cuando, tras volver a apretar su cuerpo ahora desnudo contra el de ella, la mano de la chica se encontró piel con piel en un gesto que él había evitado desde el primer día en el que sintió aquellos impulsos. Sin poder evitarlo, llevó una mano al pecho de la joven y otra a su cadera y, antes de que se le escapase el primer jadeo de varios, decidió acallarlos al besar sus labios previamente empapados. Keltie sabía a canela y tabaco, las dos partes que había conocido de ella fusionadas en una sola. 

Ryan sintió sus rodillas ceder cuando ella se alejó de su boca para llevar los besos a su clavícula, bajando por el pecho. ¿Cómo iba a saber un brujo como él que aquello era normal? La guerra que llevaba librando en su interior durante semanas estaba tan cerca de acabar como él de desmayarse, y no fue hasta que ella lo miró con sus ojos avellana, arrodillada frente a él, que no fue consciente del bando vencedor.

–¿Te gustaría acabar encima mío? –El chico se encogió de hombros, confuso. –¿Y en mi boca?

Keltie no dudó y, ante la actitud inocente de su compañero, se permitió abrazar su excitación con la calidez de sus labios. No era la primera vez que hacía aquello, ni la segunda, ni mucho menos la décima. Era una mujer con tablas que, ante el desconocimiento de su nuevo amante, podía permitirse parecer la viva imagen de la amante ideal. Algo que, con total seguridad, era de antemano. El chico tuvo que apoyar un brazo en la pared para no caerse al suelo y, para cuando consiguió escuchar el primero de sus jadeos, unos puños rabiosos comenzaron a golpear la puerta.

–¡Hay una feria! Ryan siento todo lo que te dije antes, si estas enamorado... ¡Yo te apoyo! –La voz de Damon chillando desde el pasillo alertó a la joven, aunque no cesó en sus movimientos. –¡Me he dejado las llaves dentro, sal por favor! ¡Somos amigos!

–¡Un minuto! –Consiguió decir el chico a duras penas, apartándose el pelo de la frente. –Es que… ¡He vomitado! 

–¿Necesitas que tire la puerta abajo?

–¡No! Solo que… ¡Estoy mucho mejor, dame unos minutos!

–¿Somos amigos?

Ryan gruñó, pasándose las manos por la cara. 

–¡Somos los mejores amigos del reino! Así que, por favor, dame unos minutos.

–¡Vale amigo! –El duende comenzó a dar palmadas. –Voy a comerte los morros cuando salgas.

–No quieres comerme los… –Susurró el chico, volviendo a dejarse llevar por su compañera. –Me voy a morir.

Quizás su petición había sido demasiado arriesgada, pues apenas le hicieron falta un par de segundos para comenzar a temblar antes de que la chica se relamiese frente a él justo antes de que este cayera frente a ella. No comprendía muy bien que acababa de pasar pero su pecho se movía de forma agitada, junto con su respiración. Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de toser, pues Keltie se inclinó hacia delante y volvió a besarlo momentos antes de ponerse en pie y comenzar a vestirse de nuevo.

–Keltie…

–Dime, Ryan.

–Te… –El joven se pasó las manos por el pelo, aún tembloroso. –Te quiero.

–Y yo a ti. –Respondió ella desde su posición claramente altiva, sonriendo de forma aterradora. –Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo.

*******

La feria era algo nuevo para Ryan, que aún había comenzado a acostumbrarse a la ciudad, pero su música y sus colores no fallaron en fascinarlo. Retazos de tela adornaban la plaza en guirnaldas, y los habitantes de la ciudad parecían haber sido ocupados por una renovada energía. El hechicero deseaba en el fondo que Keltie estuviese a su lado y que tomándole de la mano le mostrase hasta el más ínfimo rincón, pero sabía que si el duende descubría que se habían encontrado a sus espaldas podría meterse en problemas. O aún peor, Damon podría contárselo al policía, que no parecía hacer más que sospechar de todos, y metería en problemas a su amada. Por todo aquello, no tuvo más remedio que pedirle a la joven que se escondiese bajo los faldones de la cama hasta que él y el duende hubiesen abandonado la posada.

En uno de los puestos de la feria un hombre calentaba azúcar en una olla hasta volverlo líquido y luego con un tenedor creaba largos hilos con los que formaba algodón. A Ryan le dieron ganas de probarlo, mas eso acabaría con completo con la coartada del vómito. La cual en el fondo no era tan excusa, puesto que con el empeore de su situación no le extrañaría nada encontrarse devolviendo en el suelo en cualquier momento.

El duende parecía haberse olvidado de toda la pelea, o por lo menos intentaba actuar como tal. De cierta forma Ryan lo agradecía (¿cómo de incómodo sería el viaje de vuelta en el caso de que el duende le guardase rencor?), aunque no había echado mucho de menos lo cargante que a veces este resultaba. Damon no cesaba de llamar la atención de Ryan para mostrarle detalles de la feria que el brujo hubiese preferido explorar por su cuenta. Exhaló un suspiro. ¿Dónde diablos se encontraría Dallon? Si bien su presencia ponía nervioso al joven, era la solución perfecta para deshacerse del duende, puesto que cuando estaba delante solo tenía ojos para él. Quizás la solución para su problema sería volvérselo a encontrar y que esta vez el duende no se separase de su lado, otorgándole libertad a Ryan para hacer lo que quisiera y encontrarse con quien le diese la gana. Sobre todo ahora que empezaba a cuestionarse si realmente quería regresar a la cabaña algún día o por el contrario quedarse en la ciudad con  _ su  _ Keltie para siempre.

Tan inmerso en sus propios pensamientos estaba el joven brujo que no reparó en que hacía rato que llevaba sin oír la voz del duende. Sin darse cuenta, y quizás sugestionado por sus deseos internos, se había alejado de Damon y ahora estaba perdido en el medio de la feria. 

Una punzada de dolor oprimió su sien.  _ Extraordinario, Ryan _ . Ya tenía lo que quería. Se había alejado de la única persona que conocía en todo el recinto, y lo más importante, la única de los dos que sabía cómo regresar a la posada. Si Keltie se encontrase a su lado la situación sería diferente: no le importaba perderse con ella, de hecho el tiempo parecía transcurrir a un ritmo distinto cuando estaban juntos. Sin embargo ahora se encontraba totalmente solo, extraviado, y carente del valor suficiente para pedirle a alguno de los humanos de la feria indicaciones para regresar. Pese a que la ciudad lo embelesaba y lo hacía sentirse feliz, no fallaba en ahondar en el sentimiento de soledad que había nacido en él cuando era el único niño del bosque y que persistía cada vez que alguno de los urbanitas lo miraba mal. ¿Había algo raro en su cara? Cada vez Ryan estaba más seguro de que el problema de que los habitantes de la ciudad le dedicasen miradas de desdén recaía en quién era él y no en los ropajes que llevaba, como en un principio había supuesto, ya que había seguido varios de los consejos de la princesa Pete a rajatabla, pero aún así el joven brujo seguía sin aparentar encajar del todo.

La angustia se había apoderado de él. Mirase hacia donde mirase, todo eran puestos abarrotados de gente de la ciudad,  _ demasiada gente de la ciudad  _ para Ryan. Era consciente de que en algún momento debería reunir valor y pedirle indicaciones a alguien, mas temía que la congoja se apoderase de su garganta y que no le permitiese formular palabra alguna. 

Tras observar una y otra vez todas las tiendas que se encontraban a su alrededor, divisó una en la que no había reparado antes. Era pequeña y humilde, aunque no por ello menos bonita, y estaba decorada por retazos de tela que parecían mostrar algún tipo de bordado. Y lo más importante de todo: semejaba estar vacía. 

¿Sería que no atraía la atención de los asistentes lo suficiente? ¿O por el contrario el dueño de la caseta se habría alejado a tomarse un descanso? Ambas opciones le parecieron atractivas a Ryan: en el caso de que el propietario continuase estando en su interior, le pediría indicaciones de cómo regresar. El hecho de que la interacción sucediese dentro de una pequeña tienda, lejos de las miradas de terceros, lo tranquilizaba un poco. Y en el caso de que estuviese vacía, aprovecharía para esconderse dentro durante algún rato y descansar hasta que la gente empezase a abandonar la feria. 

Armándose de valor, avanzó con paso decidido hacia la tienda. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pues advirtió que la entrada estaba decorada con hileras de pequeños cristalitos de colores, retiró lentamente la cortina que ocultaba el interior del puesto y accedió a su interior. Nada más entrar descubrió que la tienda no estaba vacía: una pequeña mesa cubierta por un paño ocupaba el centro del espacio, y detrás de ella una mujer de cabellos largos lo recibía con una sonrisa. 

Quizás fue la profunda mirada esmeralda de la señora, que lo aturdía y que provocaba respeto en él a la vez, la que despertó un sentimiento de familiaridad dentro del brujo, al recordar a Mrs. Welch, y la que provocó que el joven se sentase instintivamente en el taburete que se encontraba delante de él.

La dama gesticuló lentamente, levantando los brazos de la mesa y abriendo las palmas hacia el exterior. Su presencia era extasiadora. Y su voz no se quedaba atrás: era delicada, con exceso de aire, y muy diferente a las voces de escasas mujeres con las que Ryan había interactuado hasta el momento. Tan impresionado el brujo se hallaba, que tardó en reaccionar a las palabras con las que la misteriosa mujer se había dirigido a él.

–Te estaba esperando, Ryan.


	5. Capítulo 5

Después de un rato de silencio, Ryan por fin comenzó a articular palabra.

–¿Eres… eres una bruja? 

La mujer no se inmutó ante la pregunta del brujo y tardó en responder, poniendo nervioso al joven.

–¿Tú crees que soy una bruja?

–Bueno, no te he dicho mi nombre… Y te pareces a… –Ryan hizo pausa. ¿Qué era Mrs. Welch para él? ¿Su madre? La veía como a una figura maternal, sin embargo madre le parecía una palabra muy fuerte– a una conocida.

La mujer no hizo más que enfatizar su sonrisa, alterando aún más a Ryan. ¿Sería una bruja de verdad? ¿O igual solo había oído su nombre de labios de Damon mientras estaban en la feria? ¿Se habría molestado porque la hubiese llamado bruja? Quizás en la ciudad todavía se seguían practicando las cazas de brujas y la había llamado sin querer una palabra muy fuerte. O quizás se trataba de una simple estafadora (de todas formas ¿qué haría una bruja entre humanos?) y no hacía más que reírse de que él hubiese picado en su anzuelo como un mísero crédulo.

–Pareces un poco una bruja –Ryan precisó, decidiendo esconder su identidad como hechicero por el momento–. Quiero decir, a las brujas de los libros.

La misteriosa mujer inclinó la cabeza levemente sin dejar de sonreír al mismo tiempo que lentamente colocaba su mano izquierda sobre la de Ryan, provocándole un escalofrío a este.

–Vaya… Me parece halagador que mi presencia te resulte embrujante –la señora respondió, dirigiendo su mirada a la mano de Ryan, a la par que la acariciaba trazando pequeños círculos con la yema del índice–. La verdad, no viene mucha gente por aquí. Normalmente pido una pequeña cuota a cambio de realizar mis trabajos, sin embargo tú me has llamado la atención, ya sea por tu aura o porque eres el único que ha entrado en todo lo que llevamos de día… 

Con un giro de muñeca, la mujer volteó la mano de Ryan, exponiendo su palma, y situó su propia mano derecha sobre esta. El muchacho, confuso y rojo como un tomate, simplemente asintió.

–Por lo tanto… Con tu previo permiso, claro, a ti no te cobraré mis servicios.

–Gracias por la oferta, pero ya amo a una mujer… –el brujo respondió sobresaltado, tornándose su rostro del color de la nieve.

La mujer alzó una ceja brevemente en confusión, para luego regresar a su anterior expresión de serenidad.

–Creo que te confundes, jovencito… Soy adivina, no prostituta. Y de todos modos eres demasiado joven como para recibir una oferta mía.

–¡Perdón! –Ryan exclamó al borde de la humillación, a la par que se ponía de pie de golpe– No quería molestar, yo… Estaba con un amigo… Bueno, no es tan amigo. Pero bueno, que estaba en la feria… Y me había perdido… Y sigo perdido realmente… Mis disculpas por todo, realmente. Ahora mismo me voy.

La adivina de cabellos color chocolate se levantó también, sin soltar la muñeca del avergonzado brujo, y lo agarró de su otra mano, a la par que le indicaba que se sentase de nuevo. Ryan le hizo caso y regresó a su asiento, temblando todavía como un junco al viento.

–No partas todavía, por favor. De verdad que sería un honor para mi leer tu futuro. Y ya que, tal y como cuentas, te encuentras perdido en estos instantes… Quizás sería interesante averiguar un poco como será tu devenir, ¿no opinas lo mismo?

El joven asintió, tragando saliva. Realmente comenzaba a dudar de las dotes de la mujer, sobre todo porque Mrs. Welch jamás le había enseñado nada relacionado con las artes adivinatorias. Sin embargo, no quería ponerse más en ridículo delante de ella, y lo cierto era que tampoco tenía a dónde ir.

La mujer juntó sus palmas, liberando las muñecas del adolescente, y volvió a sonreír. 

–¿Estás asustado? –Ryan encogió los hombros, temeroso de que ser honesto hiciese enfadar a la adivina. –Relájate, no duele. Solo son palabras.

–Las palabras a veces hacen daño.

–Pero las mias no llevan dagas, al menos no las que dirijo hacia tí. –La mujer soltó sus manos y, con la delicadeza de una bailarina, comenzó a mover las propias alrededor de la bola de cristal que había sobre la mesa, haciendo que esta comenzase a colorearse de un humo púrpura. – Niño de los bosques, desprendes electricidad como yo. Eres un brujo, pero no uno cualquiera… Parece ser que los estudios mágicos no son tu fuerte.

–No mucho.

–Tranquilo, nadie nace sabiendo aunque tenga un gran talento, todo debe aprenderse y mejorar con paciencia. –La bruja fijó su mirada en el objeto, entrecerrando los ojos. –Eres hijo de Florence Welch, pero no de sangre, y eso te impide reforzar lazos ¿no es así?

–¿Conoce a Mrs. Welch?

–Oh sí, casi mejor de lo que me conozco a mí misma, pero no sabía que había sanado sus ansias maternales adoptando a un niño enfermo. Una pena que ese amor familiar no sea correspondido por… ¿prejuicios?

–¿Insinúa que soy malo con ella?

–No, afirmo que no la quieres tanto como desearías porque no ves en ella a tu madre. Déjame decirte una cosa, muchacho. Unos padres son aquellos que te quieren y cuidan de manera incondicional, no los que te traen al mundo. ¿Comprendes?

Ryan asintió, no muy conforme con aquella manera en la que la mujer intentaba entrometerse en su vida privada. Pero, aún con el miedo, había accedido a ello. No podía quejarse.

–Veo una chica hermosa, de cabellos rubios y tez pálida. Te gusta mucho, lo puedo ver en la forma en la que sonríes cuando ella está cerca… –El humo de la bola se tornó carmín, y la bruja abrió mucho los ojos, conteniendo una pequeña carcajada. – Parece que las cosas entre vosotros van bien, entre callejones y pensiones.

–¿Qué? –El joven se sonrojó mucho, cubriendo su rostro con las manos. –Eso no…

–Tranquilo, no diré nada a tu amigo el  _ duende _ o el señorito de Dallon, aunque tampoco creo que les importase. A fin de cuentas, ellos también tienen cosas que ocultar. Pero eso a ti no te importa ¿o sí?

–No…

–Claro que no, los adultos son unos pesados ¿verdad? Estabas mejor componiendo al laúd bajo la sombra del viejo roble. ¿Pero crees que ella te quiere? Os acabáis de conocer.

–¡Claro que me quiere, me lo ha dicho hoy!

El humo de la bola de cristal se tornó en un burdeos muy oscuro, casi negro. El muchacho tragó saliva, y la bruja sonrió de lado, con cierta picardía en su mirada que no parecía un buen presagio.

–Esa chica esconde algo, aunque sea lo que sea no puedo verlo. Tiene una señal de peligro gigantesca sobre su cabeza que no ves. Sus manos están manchadas de sangre. 

–Mientes.

La mujer se inclinó hacia el objeto, en silencio. Ryan quería salir corriendo de allí, no podía permitir que una cualquiera dijese aquellas cosas sobre su hermosa Keltie, reina y dueña de su corazón. A lo mejor él había tenido faltas, pero ella era toda una señorita, la dama con la que él siempre había soñado. Si sus manos habían sido salpicadas del líquido carmín, probablemente habría sido pasando las páginas de algún libro de hojas afiladas.

–No tiene un aura limpio, hay algo en ella que no está bien. Ese cuervo… –La bruja frunció el entrecejo, como si le costase controlar sus visiones. –¿Bren…?

Las velas que estaban colocadas alrededor de ambos se apagaron de golpe, sumiendo la tienda en la oscuridad nocturna. El chico dio un bote sobre el taburete, pero la mujer no se inmutó. Sus delgadas manos comenzaron a amoratarse, desde las uñas puntiagudas tintadas de un bonito rojo hasta casi la muñeca, haciendo visibles los tendones que descansaban bajo la piel. 

Sonó un fuerte estruendo proveniente del propio objeto que, debido a la imperiosa necesidad de la mujer por indagar en lo oculto, pareció rechazar su magia. En estallido fue tal que ambos cayeron al suelo, saliendo disparados en contra de su voluntad. La mesa pareció temblar y, antes de que la reluciente bola aún oscura terminase haciéndose añicos, el brujito la agarró con sus manos, quejándose al notar a la elevada temperatura a la que ardía el cristal.

–¡Lana! ¿Qué ha pasado, estás bien?

Una jovencita a la que el joven no logró visualizar debido a la escasez de luz, pareció salir de la trastienda. 

–Todo bien, todo bien… –La bruja consiguió ponerse en pie con ayuda de la otra mujer y, cuando hubo tomado aire, hizo un leve movimiento de manos, encendiendo la llama de todas las velas. –Muchacho ¿estás herido?

Ryan negó y, en respuesta, se puso en pie con cierta dificultad y devolvió la bola de cristal a la mesa. Aquello le provocaría nuevos moretones, como si no tuviese ya suficiente con toser sangre.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó la recién llegada mientras acariciaba el pelo de la bruja con suma delicadeza.

El joven no daba crédito, aquella mujer era casi, si no tan, guapa como Keltie. Tenía el cabello rubio suelto, los ojos marrones maquillados con carbón oscuro y los labios carmín. Al igual que el resto de urbanitas, sobre su pecho prácticamente desnudo, estaban los engranajes. Ryan tenía razón, estos estaban sujetos de forma directa en la piel, justo sobre el corazón. Si bien tenía intención de fijarse lo máximo posible en aquello, su atención se vió distraída al encontrarse con que el vestido negro que vestía dejaba a la vista la forma de sus pezones. El chico tragó saliva y la joven, que parecía de todo menos intimidada, le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa.

–La bola ha… He visto cosas oscuras. Elisabeth, cariño, trae dos tazas de té.

–Encantado, Elisabeth. –Dijo el joven, sumamente sonrojado.

–Encantada, Ryan Welch. –Respondió la chica, antes de dejar un beso en los labios de la bruja que, aunque fue bastante largo, a Ryan le pareció muy breve. –Ahora mismo vuelvo.

–Por Gerard Way… –Susurró Lana, intentando recomponerse. –Esto no había pasado nunca.

–¿Nun...nunca?

–Hay algo oscuro, algo que concierne a esa chica que quien sea que esté detrás no deja ver. Dime chico ¿alguna vez te has preguntado por qué tus hechizos no dan resultado?

–Supongo que soy un poco torpe.

–No creo que sea por eso. Sea como sea, aléjate de esa muchacha, por tu propio bien.

–¡Pero la amo!

–Increíble… –Murmuró la tal Elisabeth, que traía dos tazas consigo. –Te ha llevado a la cama y ha conseguido tu corazón ¿no? Hubo un tiempo en el que yo también lo hacía. Oh, los hombres y su forma de vincular el deseo al amor cuando son dos cosas completamente distintas. Cuando yo tocaba para la banda del reino conseguí que todos los muchachos se enamorasen de mi… ¡Hasta Brie lo hizo, y eso que decía no sentirse atraída por las mujeres!

–¿Quién es Brie? –Preguntó el joven, recibiendo el té con un gesto de agradecimiento. 

–Elisabeth Berg, vuelve atrás salvo que vuelvas a oír otro estruendo. ¿Entendiste?

–Como Z es humana vamos a dejar que se aburra solita en la trastienda. ¡Vale! –La chica refunfuñó, dándoles la espalda. –Si quereis divertiros, llamadme.

–Vale. –Dijo el chico con hilo de voz que se vió interrumpido ante la mirada sria de la brruja. –Quiero decir… ¡No! Estamos bien así, gracias.

Lana guardó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, suspirando.

–Ryan, escúchame. Tienes que volver al bosque con Florence, has de protegerte.

–¿Protegerme de qué?

–De ellos, de Keltie y de quien quiera que esté detrás de todo esto. El futuro es oscuro, el de todos nosotros. Huye de la ciudad.

–Porque me lo dice una bruja de pacotilla como tú, venga ya.

–No bromeo. –Repitió la mujer, esta vez de una forma menos melosa y más agresiva. –Es por tu bien.

Un par de golpes en las telas de la tienda los distrajeron, resultando en la aparición de un Damon claramente borracho que tardó varios segundos en entenderse con los abalorios de la entrada hasta que pudo poner un pie en el interior. 

–Ryan amigo, te estaba buscando. ¡Qué triste mi vida sin tí, tuve que beber para dejar de llorar ante tu ausencia!

Lana se puso en pie violentamente y, alzando la mano derecha, hizo que el duende comenzase a flotar sobre la alfombra. Sin miramientos, sacudió el brazo, haciendo que su diminuto cuerpo chocase contra uno de los muebles de la sala.

–¡Damon Albarn, impresentable y sucio! ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? Dije que no quería volver a verte en mi tienda nunca más.

–¡Eso es que aún me echas de menos!

–Perdón… ¿os conocéis? 

–Claro que sí. –Dijo el duende, aun tirado en el suelo. –Cuando esta bruja rompió con tu madre vino a mi cabaña a que le diese asilo, y vaya que si se lo di.

–Serás… –Lana volvió a alzar la mano.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue muy rápido, Damon volando por los aires fuera de la tienda y chocando contra un carro de ganado, los gritos de la calle y la voz de un muy decepcionado jefe de policía que acababa de toparse con la escena. Ryan se puso en pie, no sin antes que la bruja lo advirtiese por última vez.

–Vuelve al bosque, estás en peligro.

Lo último que vio el joven antes de irse fue a Elisabeth fumando en la trastienda, con los ojos puestos en él de una forma tan lasciva que se sintió sucio pero no incomodado. Después, la cortina de abalorios volvió a cerrarse, volviendo la imagen interior borrosa. 

*******

Keltie se quitó la caperuza y se atusó un poco el pelo antes de entrar en la taberna. Era ya tarde y tuvo que atravesar el local evitando a los hombres ebrios, algunos de los cuales yacían en el suelo, mientras que otros aún seguían en pie y hacían amago de querer manosearle el culo, algunos con más y otros con menos suerte. Esto no la inmutó en lo más mínimo: quizás a damas delicadas, como la princesa Patrick o como la que ella era a ojos del brujo se alterarían con solo poner un pie en aquella taberna atiborrada de hombres que la duplicaban en tamaño y cuadriplicaban su peso. Sin embargo, la joven no podía estar más lejos del concepto de dama, y su experiencia de varios años la había endurecido ante situaciones así. 

Cruzó la puerta de atrás y se dirigió al callejón donde apenas unos días atrás había sucedido su encuentro con Ryan. No obstante, esta vez caminó en dirección contraria a los cubos de basura, y se orientó hacia una humilde puerta de madera, aparentemente cerrada con llave, que pudo forzar fácilmente de una patada. Tras subir algunas escaleras, descascarilladas por el tiempo, finalmente llegó hasta el tugurio donde su compañero la esperaba.

–Has tardado mucho.

–Lo bueno se hace de rogar –bromeó Keltie, sentándose al lado de Brendon y dejándose caer seductivamente sobre sus hombros.

–¿Crees acaso que no te puedo ver? –el aliento del hombre desprendía un fuerte hedor a whisky, y la expresión en su rostro era indescifrable.

–¿Y te gusta lo que ves? –Keltie acercó juguetonamente su boca a la de Brendon, que seguía sin mirarla a la cara.

–¿Que si me gusta lo que veo? Es curioso. Si no llega a ser mi fiel cuervo Spencer el que me lo dice, no daría crédito a lo que escuché. Sin embargo, Spencer nunca miente. Así que no, no me agrada mucho ver delante de mi a la misma puta que saqué de la calle hace unos cuantos años.

Keltie soltó una pequeña risilla, e hizo amago de besar los labios de Brendon, sin embargo este la apartó de un golpe que la mandó unos cuantos metros lejos de él. Prosiguió levantándose con furia de su asiento y cruzando su mirada con la de la joven por primera vez en toda la noche. 

–¿A qué juegas, Keltie? ¿Estás intentando probar cuál es mi límite?

–No entiendo, la verdad… –la rubia soltó con un hilo de voz, mas intentando no mostrar miedo en sus ojos.

–Claro que lo entiendes, lo que pasa es que te estás haciendo la estúpida, como llevas haciendo toda tu vida para escapar de las situaciones. Pero ese truquito nunca te ha funcionado ni te funcionará conmigo, Keltie –Brendon la acorraló contra la pared. Pese a no ser un hombre demasiado alto y a ser estrecho de hombros, su figura imponía en comparación con la menudez de la joven. 

En ese instante Spencer entró volando agitadamente por la ventana y se posó en el antebrazo que Brendon estiró. La furia parecía deformar el rostro del hombre: acentuaba sus rasgos, ya fuertes de por sí, y lo hacía lucir como un demonio. Keltie se sentía diminuta, y no solo en tamaño, con su compañero acorralándola.

–Mierda, Keltie. ¡Mierda! ¿Es todo un acto o realmente eres tan boba como te comportas? Necesitamos al crío virgen, Keltie, y no ayuda para nada que te lo intentes follar en cada encuentro con él. 

–Solo intentaba seducirlo… Él me desea, está muy deseoso de yacer conmigo, yo solo alimento ese deseo para que se acerque a nosotros… –la joven hizo amago de una sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente que cuanto más asustada el hombre percibiese que estaba, más se engrandecería.

–¿Seducirlo? –la expresión de Brendon no se podía tornar más violenta– ¿Es así como seduces tú a los hombres? ¿No te basta con enseñarle tu cuerpo, que te tienes que meter su falo hasta la garganta?

Keltie soltó una pequeña carcajada y se encogió de hombros a la vez que abría sus brazos, gesto que falló en sosegar a su compañero. Este la agarró de la sien con su mano libre y estampó su nuca contra la pared que tenía detrás, haciéndola resbalar al suelo con un ahogado grito de dolor.

–Joder, Keltie, yo te lo he dado todo. Yo te rescaté de la calle. Podrías haber corrido el mismo destino que el resto de bailarinas y lo sabes. Pero pese a todo, te guardo cariño y te perdono una y otra vez. ¿Y cómo me lo pagas tú? ¿No escuchándome? ¿Actuando a tu propio albedrío? ¿Comportándote como una criaja caprichosa? 

–Lo siento… –murmuró Keltie, ya no molestándose en esconder su miedo.

–¿Que lo sientes? No te confundas, soy yo el que lo siente. Siento haber confiado en ti todas estas veces para que todas me hayas defraudado. ¡Joder, Keltie, joder! ¿Tan difícil es para ti no comportarte como una zorra? 

Keltie alzó la mirada, dando indicios de intentar responder a la pregunta, sin embargo la bota que Brendon clavó contra la parte inferior de su abdomen provocó que se volviese a encoger de dolor. 

–Eres una desagradecida. ¿Para esto te rescatamos Sarah y yo? ¿Para que te sigas comportando como una ramera? Eres jodidamente desagradecida y ya debería haberme deshecho de ti. Y es lo que debería hacer ahora mismo contigo. Quizás es el único castigo que entenderías.

Keltie elevó el rostro de nuevo y su mirada se cruzó con la de Brendon. Estuvieron observándose uno al otro en silencio durante segundos que parecieron horas. 

–Sin embargo… No es lo que voy a hacer. De nada serviría tener que deshacerme de un cuerpo en mitad de la ciudad. Y pese a todo te sigo guardando afecto, Keltie.

La expresión del hombre se tranquilizó por fin, y retiró el pie de encima de la joven a la par que le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. 

–Te quiero mucho, Brendon.

–Y en el fondo, yo también te quiero a ti –el compañero de la joven se giró para darle la espalda y retiró el brazo en el que el cuervo estaba posado, el cual voló para posarse en su hombro–. Sin embargo… Sin embargo no me puedo fiar de ti. Has demostrado no ser más que una inútil. Ser una mujer de la calle está en tu naturaleza, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiarlo. Eres una mente débil que no puede evitar sucumbir ni a un adolescente hormonado.

Keltie se atusó la melena rubia de nuevo y cruzó sus manos detrás del cuerpo, apoyándose en la pared de detrás con curiosidad en su rostro.

–Entonces…

–Entonces, tendré que hacerlo todo yo.

***

El policía no había articulado palabra desde que había agarrado a Damon de una oreja y los había sacado a él y a Ryan de la feria a rastras. Ambos, el brujo y el duende, se habían esperado una reprimenda. Sin embargo, Dallon más que enfurecido parecía decepcionado, y cabalgaba cabizbajo a su corcel a trote lento, suficiente para que los otros dos pudieran mantener el paso.

–Pensaba que este día no trabajabas… –el duende intentó forzar algo de conversación con el policía.

–Y es lo cierto –Dallon soltó, con un suspiro– hoy es el único día que no me toca patrullar. Aunque nunca está de más recorrer las calles en mi montura para mantener un poco el orden.

–Ya, bueno… –el duende murmuró, aliviado en cierto modo de que el otro hombre no pareciese estar enfadado con ellos– Es que me esperaba otra cosa. No sé, que estuvieses en misa, o algo así. 

–La ceremonia misa es por la mañana. Y de todos modos, también hago más cosas que rezar y patrullar, ¿sabes? –replicó el policía, en tono algo molesto– Me hacía ilusión tomar un rato para visitar la feria. Y si no llega a ser por mi, sabe el Señor en qué lío seguiríais metidos ahora mismo.

–¿Al poli más duro del Reino le hacía ilusión visitar la feria? ¡Quién lo diría! –Damon esbozó una sonrisa traviesa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja. 

–Pues, efectivamente, sí. De hecho… –Dallon se esforzaba por mantener su expresión seria de autoridad, sin embargo no fue capaz de reprimir una tímida sonrisa, a la par que retiraba la mirada a los pies del caballo– Es algo que me lleva gustando desde que era pequeño.

–¿En serio? ¡Mira tú por dónde, no me lo esperaba de ti! Pero me alegro de que me cuentes esto, ahora sé que no estás hecho de acero. ¡Qué bribón! Me esperaba que de joven fueses el monaguillo, no que te escapases a la feria como un pilluelo. Seguro que también le robabas puros a tu padre y los encendías mientras le mirabas el culo a las bailarinas del circo.

Esta última frase despertó una sensación de desasosiego en el interior de Dallon. Sin embargo este no mostró alteración alguna en su exterior, impasible siempre ante mostrar sus sentimientos más profundos.

–De hecho, pasaron muchos años en los que no fui a ninguna feria… Así que últimamente apenas he visitado ninguna. Así que me apetecía por lo menos echar un ojo. De todos modos, nunca está de más pasarse por la plaza cuando se forma una congregación de gente como esta. Cuanta más gente junta, más altercados se producen, y…

–¡Me estresas, Dallon! –Damon puso los ojos en blanco– De veras, ¿tienes que fingir ser el señor policía a todas horas? ¡Admite que querías bajar a la feria porque te querías divertir y ya!

–¡No finjo ser policía, lo soy! 

Pese a que Dallon luchaba por mantener un tono serio, se notaba que se lo estaba pasando bien conversando con el duende. De hecho, era lo más alegre que el policía había mostrado estar desde que Ryan había tenido su primer encuentro con él. Sin embargo, la mente del joven estaba muy lejos de la conversación de sus dos acompañantes. Pensaba en Mrs. Welch, en las palabras de Lana, en Elisabeth. Pero sobre todo, pensaba en Keltie. Parecía que el mundo quería evitar a toda costa que ambos amantes se reuniesen. Es más, nadie parecía tener una buena opinión de la joven, o al menos no como la del brujo. Todos se obstinaban en demonizarla sin apenas conocerla. 

Aún así, esto no pesaba en la cabeza del chico. ¿Y qué si no parecía caerle bien a nadie? Ryan tampoco parecía agradarles mucho a los habitantes de la ciudad, y eso que no les había hecho nada. Lo que los demás pensasen de ella no podía darle más igual. Él la conocía como ningún otro. Había una conexión entre ambos, habían intimado. Deseaba encontrarse con ella una vez más, poco le importaba si sus amigos se enfadaban con él o incluso si lo abandonaban por su decisión. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que su hogar no se encontraba en la cabaña del bosque junto a Florence, sino al lado de Keltie.

–¿Podemos regresar a la posada, por favor? No me encuentro muy bien. –El chico interrumpió el tonteo de Damon con el policía, los cuales habían estado ajenos a él hasta ese instante.

–¿Has hecho algo en la feria que te ha sentado mal, chico? ¿Acaso te han ofrecido bebida? Beber con el estómago vacío puede sentar muy mal… –Dallon parecía preocupado por el brujo.

–No todo el mundo es como tú, Mr. Weekes. No todos van a la feria solo para embriagarse –bromeó el duende en un falso tono acusatorio.

–¡Fue a hablar! ¡Canalla! –replicó Dallon en tono molesto– Pero si tu compañero no se encuentra muy bien, urge que ambos regreséis a la posada. Es un chico muy menudo y se podría desmayar en cualquier momento. 

–Empiezo a dudar de cuánto es dolencia de verdad y cuánto no es más que cuento –farfulló Damon, molesto por no poder pasar más tiempo con el otro hombre.

***

Una vez que el duende cayó rendido de sueño (lo cual no tardó mucho en suceder) Ryan se levantó de su lecho de puntillas y recogió sus zapatos. Decidió no tomar las llaves, por si el duende se despertaba y al ver que faltaban sospechaba que el otro había abandonado la posada. Por el contrario, dejó arrimada la pequeña ventana. El habitáculo en el que se hospedaban se encontraba en el primer piso del edificio, y detrás había unos contenedores. No le debería costar demasiado entrar trepando por la ventana, a pesar de que su condición física era cada vez peor.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su compañero, cerró la puerta lentamente detrás de él y no se puso los zapatos hasta haberse alejado varios metros de la habitación para no hacer ningún ruido. Una vez que estuvo fuera de la posada suspiró para sus adentros. No tenía mucha idea de orientarse en la ciudad, mas creía saber un poco como llegar a la taberna en la que se había encontrado a Keltie por segunda vez, y quizás con un poco de suerte se encontraría a su amada de nuevo ahí dentro. 

A la entrada del local había dos hombres discutiendo entre ellos por el precio de un cordero, mientras que al otro lado un chaval algo más joven devolvía cantidades ingentes de vino, apoyado contra los ladrillos sobre los que se alzaba el edificio. Aquel no era el ambiente al que el chico acostumbraba, siempre entre la calma de la naturaleza, alejado de los gritos y trifulcas. Sin embargo, cuando entró a la taberna, la cosa no cambió demasiado. Exceptuando a un par de prostitutas y la mesonera, el resto de los allí presentes eran hombres de mediana edad, la mayoría visiblemente afectados por el alcohol. El local olía a serrín, licor y orín, lo que hizo que el joven comenzase a toser en su camino a la barra, teniendo que cubrirse los labios con las manos. El sabor a óxido volvió a su boca y, para cuando pudo recobrar el aliento, sus palmas estaban salpicadas de sangre. Desesperado, buscó un pañuelo de tela con cuidado en los bolsillos de su chaleco y pantalón, pero fue incapaz de encontrara algo más que un par de papeles con poesías y garabatos.

–¿Puedo ayudarte?

Un hombre algo más menudo que él, con el cabello oscuro sobre la frente le ofrecía un pañuelo impoluto. Ryan lo examinó de pies a cabeza, admirando sus ropajes por la belleza de los bordados de su chaqueta. El brujo aceptó la tela y, cautelosamente, se limpió las manos y los labios, reprimiendo las ganas de escupir los restos de saliva carmín.

–Muchas gracias.

–De nada, muchacho. –El hombre misterioso le hizo un gesto para que lo acompañase a la barra, apoyándose en esta de una forma casi sugerente. –No te había visto en la ciudad, ¿eres nuevo?

­–Yo… Sí, estoy de visita por un par de días.

–¿Eres de algún reino vecino?

–Oh, no. Vengo del bosque, es mi primera vez en la ciudad.

–Yo soy del Reino del Romance Químico. –El chico pidió dos copas de hidromiel, pagando con un billete bastante grande. –Por cierto, me llamo Brendon.

–Yo soy Ryan.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos. El brujo sintió un escalofrío al notar la calidez de su piel, algo que se disipó cuando vio su amable sonrisa.

–¿Y es muy distinto de este Reino?

–No demasiado, solo la comida y las costumbres. Bueno, y los monarcas. Allí solo hay un rey, el gran Miguel camino IV. No es tan benevolente como las cuatro princesas, pero he de admitir que no nos trata demasiado mal.

–Las princesas son bastante divertidas, sí… –Ryan reprimió una carcajada, cohibido por la situación social.

–¿Te parecen atractivas?

–¿Qué? ¡No! –El brujo carraspeó, muy nervioso. –Con todos mis respetos, peor mi corazón ya pertenece a una mujer.

–¿Una mujer? Por favor… –Brendon sostuvo su copa y dio un largo trago, poniendo los ojos en blanco. –¿Quién desearía a una mujer existiendo los hombres?

–Pues… No sé, nunca lo había pensado.

–¿No has estado con ningún hombre? –Ryan negó, dando un sorbito de su vaso que hizo que le ardiese la garganta. –¡Con lo atractivo que eres!

–Ay, muchas gracias.

–Lo digo en serio, la mayoría de la gente de las ciudades desea más a su propio género que al contrario, es por lo que las tasas de natalidad se ven tan reducidas. ¿En el bosque es algo prohibido acaso?

–No lo se, creo que no. –El brujo se peinó el flequillo, ligeramente sucio por el ajetreo del día. –O sea, mi…  _ madre  _ no gusta de los hombres, así que supongo que no se diferenciará mucho. Pero yo no soy así.

–¿Así cómo?

Brendon sacó una pitillera y le ofreció un cigarro, algo que el joven agradeció pues, aunque no debía fumar, lo hacía siempre que Mrs. Welch no estaba en la casa.

–A mi… A mi me gusta una mujer, eso es todo. No entiendo demasiado de estos asuntos, ni tampoco quiero hacerlo. De todos modos creo que si un hombre me pareciese atractivo, lo sabría.

–¿Yo te lo parezco?

El hombre se inclinó hacia él, invadiendo su espacio personal. Ryan tragó saliva e intentó guardar las distancias, intimidado.

–Su… ¿supongo?

–¿Más que esa mujer de la que hablas?

–Pues… –El brujo dio otro trago a la copa, muy nervioso. –A ver, es que te acabo de conocer y ella… Es que de ella estoy enamorado.

–Hasta que te rompa el corazón, aunque no quiero ser agorero. He de ser honesto, Ryan, si no me hubieses parecido guapo no me habría acercado. De hecho, de no haber conocido esto, realmente intentaría algo contigo.

–¿Algo cómo qué?

La banda de la taberna estaba tocando una pieza alegre que había hecho ponerse en pie a los asistentes para bailar, excepto a ellos. Brendon le puso una mano en el muslo que hizo que se pusiese muy tenso, aunque tampoco pudo apartarse.

–Si quieres te lo muestro.

–Es que… Yo… –El chico dejó la copa a medio beber sobre la barra, con intención de marcharse. –Yo venía buscando a alguien y veo que no está, y debo volver o mi amigo se va a enfadar.

–Puedo irme contigo.

–No es necesario... ¡Se volver solo!

Ryan se bajó del taburete, y su compañero hizo lo mismo, acorralándolo contra una de las columnas de la sala en su camino hacia la puerta. Su aliento pesado, con aroma a tabaco y licor, chocó de forma directa con su nariz. Y, aunque el del brujo debía oler exactamente igual, le provocó náuseas.

–Lo siento, tengo que irme…

Ryan aprovechó que era más delgado para, cuando el otro chico fue a besarlo, escapar todo lo rápido que su condición física le permitía. Como respuesta, Brendon cerró los puños de forma violenta y, lleno de rabia, chocó este contra la piedra que tenía en frente de sí.

Hicieron falta varias copas para poder calmar su ansiedad, tantas que, para cuando emprendió su camino hasta la torre del reloj, tuvo que frenar su paso varias veces para poder aguantar el mareo. En la habitación, Keltie lo esperaba, con un cojín sobre el bajo vientre que había comenzado a amoratarse. El estado de su jefe provocó una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro, consciente de su poder sobre la situación.

–No te quiere, Brendon.

–No jodas, Keltie. –El hombre se dejó caer en el colchón, cerrando los ojos. –El crío de mierda está enamorado de ti.

–¿Sabes qué significa eso?

El chico negó, mientras que la bailarina emprendió su marcha hasta la cama, sentándose a su lado. Aún lesionada, estaba preciosa, con la barbilla altiva. De hecho, si hubiese querido apuñalarlo en aquel instante, habría podido hacerlo sin mayor impedimento. Pero no quería mancharse las manos de sangre, no de nuevo.

–Por mucho que me odies, aun con todo el asco que te de esta puta… –Keltie se inclinó para apoyar los labios sobre su oído, clavando las uñas en sus mejillas al apretar su mandíbula, dejándole dos marcas rojas. –Al final del día, no eres más que un muerto de hambre. Y aunque te joda, y te duela… me necesitas.


	6. Chapter 6

El sol no había comenzado a salir cuando el policía se despertó, esta vez apresado por uno de los tantos terrores nocturnos que llevaba arrastrando consigo desde su tierna juventud. Sus ya de por sí, naturales ojeras, ahora se veían más marcadas sobre los huesudos pómulos. El rostro del hombre, que años atrás había sido objeto de cumplidos y admiración, ahora se asemejaba al de aquellos que habían perdido la cabeza al renunciar al sueño, para así poder pasar más horas admirando la abrumadora belleza del cielo nocturno.

Su hogar se encontraba en la planta alta del edificio mayor, justo frente a la plaza central del reino. Se trataba de un bloque de ladrillo y hierro que constaba de siete plantas. Para ayudar a las familias más mayores, el policía había decidido prescindir de su alto status y guiarse por lo que le habían enseñado sus padres: humildad y amparo. Por ello, lo que una vez fue su casa en la planta baja, dotada de un mayor tamaño y belleza, ahora pertenecía a un matrimonio de ancianos con problemas de movilidad. Así, sucesivamente fue desplazando a todas las familias según sus distintas necesidades hasta quedar él en la última planta. A diferencia de su primera vivienda, el ático solo constaba de cuatro salas: un salón, una cocina, un baño y una única habitación. Algo que, para un soltero con buena salud como él, era màs que suficiente. Como recompensa, uno de los vecinos, padre de siete hijos y mecánico, había creado un cubículo que, mediante un complejo sistema de poleas, permitía a los residentes subir a la planta deseada sin necesidad de usar las escaleras. El invento había sido bautizado como  _ ascensor _ y, aunque todo el bloque hablaba maravillas del aparato, Dallon jamás se había atrevido a usarlo. La tecnología era algo que lo había aterrado siempre y, aunque la ciudad avanzaba a pasos agigantados, sentía que a veces sus pies eran incapaces de continuar el ritmo.

Sobre la encimera de la cocina tenía una sola taza, en la que vertió un poco de café que había calentado en la única cazuela que tenía. Para cuando fue a echarle un poco de azúcar cayó en la cuenta de que solo tenía una cuchara que, para su desgracia, seguía sucia de la noche anterior. El salón era probablemente la única estancia de la casa que no estaba diseñada únicamente para una persona pues había dos sillones. Uno más nuevo en el que se sentaba y otro más maltratado en el que apoyaba los pies. Todo en su hogar estaba perfectamente colocado y limpio, o lo había estado hasta esa semana donde, debido al ajetreado, no había podido dedicar tanto tiempo a la casa. La gama de colores que adornaba todo el lugar se bastaba solo de cuatro colores: marrón, negro, gris y verde. Todos y cada uno de los muebles, desde la librería hasta la estructura de su cama individual los había tallado a mano él mismo cuando aún vivía con sus padres. Por ello, la silla del comedor y la diminuta mesa eran más altas, así como todo lo que respectaba al uso diario. Bueno, todo excepto el excusado, obra del mismo vecino que había creado el  _ ascensor. _ A diferencia del anterior, este si había podido gozar de la benevolencia del hombre pues, aunque en un principio había rehusado de él, acabó por comprender que aquel sistema que llegaba de forma directa hasta las alcantarillas era más higiénico que lanzar los orines por la ventana.

Aquel día, mientras saboreaba el amargo sabor de su bebida, se percató en que la luna estaba casi iluminada en su totalidad. A veces pensaba en lo poético de la muerte de la noche y la salida de los astros, aunque no demasiado. Dallon Weekes no era escritor, no era imaginativo ni perdía los papeles ante los misterios del universo y la belleza de la naturaleza, aunque de vez en cuando se permitía disfrutar del carácter romántico que una parte de él escondía. Un policía no podía ser sensible, aquello arruinaría su carrera y objetivo.

Había dormido con la camisa y los pantalones del día anterior y no tenía intención alguna de cambiarse. Cuando hubo vaciado la mitad de la taza, buscó un cigarrillo en la caja de madera oscura que estaba junto a la butaca. No solía fumar, de hecho nunca lo hacía frente a otras personas, pero cuando tenía los ojos tan enrojecidos como aquel día y la cabeza inquieta, solía rendirse a los encantos de la nicotina.

La primera línea dorada había comenzado a alumbrar el horizonte tras la primera calada, asomando tras el castillo y la muralla. Dallon se recostó sobre el asiento, como quien espera la llegada de la muerte sin ningún tipo de expresión. Y es que, la única motivación que tenía en la vida, se escapaba frente a sus narices a cada minuto. Era un policía horrible, el peor de todos. Pero, más allá de eso, era un ser humano despreciable. Recordar el rostro de aquel asesino no consistía únicamente en dibujar sus rasgos en la cabeza, sino todo lo que conllevaba con él. Y es que cuando la imagen se formaba y sonreía, era arrastrado a los recodos de su memoria, teñidos de burdeos seco donde esperaban los cuerpos inertes de tantas mujeres como su cerebro había decidido almacenar. 

El hombre reprimió una arcada, echándose hacia delante y hundiendo la cabeza entre las piernas, intentando despejar su mente. Tenía que encontrarlo, debía hacerlo.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la entrada lo devolvieron a la realidad, haciendo que apagase el cigarrillo en un pequeño cenicero de plata. Al observar por la mirilla, no vio a nadie en el rellano. Aunque, si era sincero, casi nunca lo hacía, pues esta estaba demasiado alta para la altura media de cualquiera de los habitantes del reino y alrededores.

–Dallon, lo siento mucho si te he despertado, es que el chico ha desaparecido y… –El duende lo miró de pies a cabeza y, al ver los botones abiertos de su camisa, cambió por completo su gesto, alzando una ceja. –Vaya vaya poli, así que así es como duermes ¿eh? Te queda muy bien el rollito desaliñado, si me dejases yo podría…

Dallon cerró la puerta antes de que terminase de escucharlo.

–¡Que voy en serio, el chico ha desaparecido! Abre, por favor. ¡Abre o tiro la puerta abajo!

–¿Tú y cuantos más?

–No me retes, torreta de vigilancia. Seré pequeñito, pero matón.

El policía, tras rodar los ojos, le dio paso a su hogar. Damon le dedicó una sonrisa que tenía tanto de preocupación como de deseo y, sin necesitar de su permiso, tomó asiento en la butaca de los pies.

–Jefe, esto apesta a tabaco, no sabía que fumabas ni que… –El hombrecillo se paró a examinar todo con extrema meticulosidad. –¿Vives solo o esto es el trastero?

–Vivo solo. Y tampoco recibo muchas visitas… ¿Quieres hacer el favor de parar de beberte mi café, energúmeno?

–¡No sabía que estabas  _ tan  _ solo, Dall! ¡Si por mi fuera te visitaría todos los días! Es más, es lo que voy a hacer a partir de ahora –el duende hizo una mueca apretando los dientes, mostrando cómo estos se habían manchado de la bebida y habían pasado de su amarillo característico al marrón propio de las manzanas cuando estas se pudren.

El policía gruñó e intentó separar la taza de la mano de Damon, solo consiguiendo que el duende, intentando esquivarlo, vertiese el café que quedaba sobre el sillón, dejando una mancha marrón muy caliente sobre el asiento y a Dallon aún más enfadado. 

Damon, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, se levantó de golpe y se quitó la chaqueta para frotarla contra la butaca con amago de limpiar la mancha. Al comprobar que sus esfuerzos eran en vano y que el líquido no se desprendía de la tela, suspiró y se volvió a poner la prenda sobre los hombros, a la par que reposaba un brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón e intentaba mirar a Dallon a los ojos con expresión despreocupada.

–Bueno, de todos modos, ¿tú cobras bastante, no?

El policía no se molestó en responder verbalmente esta vez. De un par de zancadas (Damon de cierta forma envidiaba sus largas piernas) se acercó a la puerta y la abrió del todo de nuevo, e intentó forzar al duende a pasar por ella tirando de uno de su brazo izquierdo. El hombrecillo se intentó resistir, agarrándose primero al respaldo del sillón y luego a una esquina, no obstante Dallon lo superaba en fuerza.

–¡Dallon! ¡Por favor! ¡He venido a denunciar una desaparición!

–No es a mi cuando estoy fuera de servicio a quien tienes que acudir. Vete a la oficina de policía. No te quiero ver más por aquí –el policía empujó al duende al exterior con una expresión totalmente neutra, mas cuando intentó cerrar la puerta el otro logró meter un pie por el hueco.

–¡Dallon! ¡Por favor! ¡Su madre me va a matar! ¡No sería la primera vez que me amenaza de muerte! ¡Nada me asegura que esta vez no vaya a ir más allá!

–Si te amenazan de muerte –el policía descargó todo su peso sobre la puerta e intentó de todas las formas posibles pasar la cadena de seguridad, sin éxito alguno ya que el duende pegaba la cara al hueco de la puerta– también vas a comisaría y pones una denuncia.

–¡No sabes en lo que me he metido, policía! Esa mujer es ni menos que una bruja, para ella la ley del hombre no le afecta para nada –el aliento insoportable del duende profanó el olfato de Dallon, el cual también tenía el rostro próximo al hueco, resultando en que para cubrirse la nariz soltase el pestillo de la puerta y que el otro hombre de un empujón consiguiese meter medio cuerpo dentro de su morada de nuevo.–¡Dallon! ¡De verdad! ¿No recuerdas a la chiquilla de la que hablaba, cuyos datos no te quiso dar? ¡Eso es porque era una criminal! Gerard sabe quien realmente sería esa muchacha, quizás su plan era acercarse a Ryan para luego atraparlo y obligarlo a prostituirse. ¿Es que no te da pena? Pensaba que tu te regías por la compasión. ¿Esto es lo que hace un buen creyente? ¿Que haría Frank Iero en tu lugar? 

–Yo abrazo una fe diferente –el hombre alto concentró toda su fuerza en cerrar la puerta a la par que se tapaba la nariz, sin importarle si el más bajo perdía alguna extremidad en el proceso. Sin embargo, los golpes que el duende dió a la madera lo forzaron a ceder, puesto que podía soportar el mal aliento del duende, pero el ruido de los puños chocando contra la puerta sumado a los chillidos de Damon le comenzaban a dar dolores de cabeza. Se alejó de la entrada a su vivienda sin que el duende lo anticipase, por lo que este al no dejar de ejercer fuerza sobre la puerta cayó precipitado al suelo del interior del apartamento. 

–Guau, Dallon, ¿así os sentís los maderos cuando vais a echar a alguien de su casa?

El policía resopló pasándose la mano por el cuero cabelludo, intentando atusarse un poco el cabello. De cierta forma hería bastante su orgullo que alguien -y sobre todo el duende- lo alcanzase a ver tan desaliñado y sin su uniforme. A lo largo de su estadía dentro del cuerpo policial había aprendido que las apariencias lo son todo. Al fin y al cabo, nadie de la calle se va a molestar en intentar conocer a uno: lo que aparenta, lo que es. Por eso siempre intentaba verse aseado y jamás salía con una sola arruga en su uniforme. En cierta medida, embutido en su capa, con su placa, sus condecoraciones y subido a su gallardo corcel obtenía una seguridad nueva en sí mismo: ya no se trataba de Dallon Weekes, sino del jefe de Policía. Por todo eso, que el duende lo visitase en su morada y antes de su aseo era algo que lo enervaba, porque Damon, a diferencia del resto de personas de su vida, realmente sí se molestaba en intentar conocerlo, y si había algo que Dallon no se podía permitir era que alguien descubriese alguna debilidad en él, por muy pequeña que esta fuese. Especialmente le molestaba que el duende sugiriese, aún en tono de broma, que se encontraba totalmente solo. Era cierto, y no porque el policía fuese especialmente retraído, sino porque un hombre que persigue a un asesino no se puede permitir tener seres queridos, o de lo contrario lo pagará muy caro. Sin embargo, temía que lo que el duende pretendía con tales insinuaciones fuese provocar una reacción en él, forzarlo a abandonar su expresión de neutralidad. Por mucho que Damon lo intentase, Dallon no se mostraría vulnerable tan fácilmente.

–Escúchame bien, delincuente. Siéntate en el sillón. En el más viejo, no en el que acabas de destrozar. Piensa bien en lo que habéis hecho en el día de ayer, antes y después de encontrarnos. Piensa también en qué sitios de la ciudad conoce el chico del bosque, y sobre todo en todo lo que sepas acerca de la muchacha que este estaba buscando. Olvídate de tus aires de vacile por un instante, quiero que me lo cuentes todo en tono serio y con pelos y señales. Yo, mientras tanto, me voy a asear. ¿Puedo dejarte solo en mi salón sin que rompas nada más?

El jefe de policía intercambió miradas con el hombrecillo. Este continuaba con las comisuras de la boca alzadas, mas su expresión distaba de su habitual mueca de burla. 

–Está bien. –Dallon accedió al aseo por la pequeña puertecita que se encontraba a un lado del salón y la cerró a la par que retiraba la toalla de encima de una pequeña palangana con agua. Sin embargo, al rato volvió a abrir la puerta de nuevo, asomándose por el hueco ya sin camisa. –Pensándolo mejor, no me fío de ti. Dejaré la puerta entreabierta para echarte un ojo. 

–Joder, jefe, si esto es lo que querías desde el principio solo tenías que decirlo –el duende murmuró con lujuria a la par que hacía amago de quitarse la chaqueta, todavía manchada de café. Sin embargo, el objeto que impactó en su cara frenó la acción.

–Es mi cepillo de dientes –explicó Dallon, mientras empapaba una esponja marina en la palangana para lavarse con ella–. Imagino que, siendo como eres, no te dará reparos en metertelo en la boca. Me da igual tirarlo luego pero, por favor te lo pido, lávate los dientes de una vez. Te apesta el aliento. Mucho. 

***

El gamusino se encontraba sentado en una silla tras la entrada de una de sus cuadras. Había algo que causaba satisfacción en él desde que todas sus gallinas se habían muerto, y era que ahora reinaba el silencio junto al corral, y por fin podía tocar el banjo en paz (normalmente lo tocaba dentro de su morada, sin embargo para él el sonido no era el mismo ni de lejos que en el exterior). Además, con los cuerpos de las aves él y su hija habían cocinado una sopa de pollo excelente, ¿qué más pedir? Y seguro que el excedente del maíz que dedicaba a alimentar a las gallinas podría venderlo en el mercado y sacarse algún dinero para comprar algún otro animal, o quizás algo más importante como unas nuevas chanclas de esparto. 

Tan esmerado estaba en tocar su canción favorita (una que llevaba tocando desde su más tierna adolescencia) que solo se enteró de que estaba empezando a llover cuando su hija entró corriendo a resguardarse. 

–¡Lluvia en el sur! ¿Habrá descendido desde el bosque, padre?

–Incrédulo me hallo. ¿El aguacero del norte nos envía su amor? –el granjero cesó de tocar el banjo por unos instantes para soltar una sonora carcajada–

Mientras Jon y su hija conversaban, una figura se adentraba en el recinto de la granja. Sus pasos eran pesados, quizás porque la larga túnica negra que portaba se hundía al empaparse con la lluvia y aumentaba en peso. Trataba de mantener las manos cubiertas bajo las mangas, mas el viento que comenzaba a soplar la obligaba a sujetarse reiteradamente la capucha para que esta no saliese volando.

Al llegar al cobertizo donde los Walker se encontraban, dejó caer la pesada túnica al suelo.

–¿Le traigo un poco de sopa, Mrs. Welch? –inquirió la pequeña gamusina, a lo que la bruja respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

–¡Bendito sea Gerard, Florence Welch! ¡Ahora sí que pareces la bruja que eres! –la visión de la mujer con el cabello encrespado por la lluvia provocó una profundo ataque de risa en el gamusino, al que la veterana hechicera se negó a reaccionar por dignidad.

–No he encontrado nada. Ni pisadas, ni sigilos trazados en el suelo que pudiesen indicar que se hubiese celebrado algún otro rito en los alrededores. Y ahora, con la lluvia, todo rastro que pudiese haber perdurado se estará borrando en estos instantes…

–La brujería es un oficio peligroso e incierto, señora Welch. Yo que usted abandonaría la vida de herejía y me dedicaría a la elaboración de mermelada. Usted podría recoger las bayas del bosque, y ya que su hijo no sale mucho al exterior este podría preparar la mermelada en alguno de los calderos para las pócimas. 

Florence exhaló un suspiro (que más bien aparentaba ser un gruñido reprimido) y se acercó a la puerta del cobertizo para observar la luna creciente, que aún se podía vislumbrar entre las nubes de lluvia. Durante toda su vida, las fases de este astro había significado para ella que determinados rituales eran o dejaban de ser realizables. Sin embargo, desde la llegada de Ryan a su vida, ahora la luna tenía otro significado para ella: le recordaba a lo redondita que era la cara de su hijo cuando este no era más que un pequeño que se escondía entre los faldones de la bruja. Desde entonces, pese a que el joven había crecido, su rostro no había cambiado su forma demasiado, y tampoco había dejado de necesitar los cuidados de su madre. 

Lo cierto era que jamás se habían alejado durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, su deber como bruja era asegurarse que nadie estaba realizando ritos oscuros al sur del bosque. Al fin y al cabo, aquel era su hogar, y tenía que protegerlo a todo coste. De todas formas, Ryan jamás se alejaba mucho de casa debido a sus enfermedades, así que la posibilidad de que estuviese fuera mojándose eran nulas. Además, lo había alertado de que no le abriese la puerta a extraños (o al duende Damon). Seguramente en esos instantes estaría ya dormido en su lecho, tapado con una manta y con un libro sobre su nariz.

*******

Luego de que Dallon se asease y de que carboncillo en mano y con la descripción que Damon le facilitó trazase un retrato robot de Keltie (que ganó las alabanzas del duende, para el orgullo del policía) ambos salieron hacia el centro de la ciudad en búsqueda de su desaparecido amigo. 

Habían decidido que Dallon no se lo contaría al resto de policías, puesto que el hecho de que Ryan todavía no portase el engranaje en el pecho podría levantar grandes sospechas, y en el caso de que se decidiese realizar una investigación a fondo existía la posibilidad de que la policía quisiese entrar al bosque. No obstante, la última palabra en ese tipo de decisiones siempre la tenía que dar Dallon, y este le había prometido al duende que nadie perpetraría el que era su hogar.

Tras pasar por comisaría para anunciar que Dallon se tomaría el día libre, ambos emprendieron la marcha hacia la posada, desde donde empezarían una travesía por todos los lugares que Ryan y Damon habían visitado, terminando por la taberna. Para no llamar la atención en desmedida Dallon sustituyó su habitual uniforme de policía por un atuendo consistente en su camisa blanca, pantalones de tela lisa y oscura y tirantes, que el duende no falló en calificar de “buen granjero feligrés”.

Tras recorrer la plaza, las tiendas que habían visitado durante los días anteriores y la taberna donde había sucedido el encuentro con Keltie (donde les aseguraron que no habían visto a Ryan desde la semana anterior, para desconfianza del duende) comenzaron a darse por vencidos. El policía sugirió que tal vez Ryan había regresado al bosque por su propio pie, sin embargo Damon desechaba la teoría. El brujo cada vez estaba más desapegado de su pasado, de su hogar y del propio duende, o por lo menos así este lo había notado en su última discursión. De hecho, muy en el fondo temía que la marcha de Ryan se debiese a la breve disputa que habían tenido el día anterior.

Por su parte, el hombrecillo suscitó la idea de que quizás Ryan había regresado a palacio. Al fin y al cabo, él y la princesa Pete habían hecho muy buenas migas, y habría jurado que la heredera no le había quitado el ojo de encima durante buena parte de la noche. ¿Habría sustituido el chaval su amorío con Keltie, carente de pasión desde el momento en el que se habían reunido de nuevo, por una ardiente aventura con un miembro de la familia real? 

Sin embargo, esta hipótesis no agradó demasiado al policía. No la desechaba del todo: al fin y al cabo, durante sus años como miembro del cuerpo había averiguado que a veces la verdad se encontraba en sitios inimaginables. Aún así, sabía los peligros a los que el brujo se enfrentaría en el caso de haber regresado a palacio por su propio pie, así que rezaba porque no hubiese sido lo ocurrido. Pese a que la princesa Pete solía mostrarse cordial y amistosa, los habitantes de la ciudad y, sobre todo los miembros de la corte, sabían que en el fondo esta se trataba de una estratega cargada de ambición. Aunque la llamada de la princesa Patrick al final resultase ser por una tontería, a Dallon no le extrañaría nada que en un futuro la avidez de la heredera la condujese a declarar el estado de guerra con otro reino, todo por la codicia de un poder aún mayor.

Los pensamientos catastrofistas de Dallon se vieron interrumpidos por un respingo del duende, que había recordado algo. Ambos hombres bajaron corriendo por la callejuela de piedra, cruzaron el mercado y finalmente descendieron a una plaza familiar de la noche anterior.

Efectivamente, las sospechas de Damon se vieron confirmadas. Ambos él y el policía habían olvidado por completo que la feria se seguía celebrando en ese día, y eso abría nuevas posibilidades de encontrar a Ryan. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que el día anterior él ya se había separado voluntariamente del duende una vez para explorar el feriado por su propio pie, ¿quizás habría madrugado para continuar la acción?

Con todo, las nuevas esperanzas del dúo se vieron desvanecidas poco a poco, pues cuanto más inspeccionaban la feria más seguros estaban de que Ryan no había regresado a ella. Ya estaban decididos a abandonar el recinto, cuando una voz llamó a Damon. O, más específicamente, lo que este escucho fue la llamada de alguien a un duende, y este decidió darse por aludido, para la desgana del policía. “¿Quién de la ciudad te iría a llamar a ti?” “¿Es que conoces a muchos duendes más por este condado?”

Advirtieron una pequeña tienda de tela, que a Damon se le hizo familiar. Era el lugar donde se había encontrado al brujo la anterior ocasión en la cual este se había perdido. Se trataba sin duda del lugar perfecto hacia el cual Ryan podría haber huído: al fin y al cabo, se trataba de un puesto administrado por brujas de verdad. Quizás el joven se había cansado de sentirse fuera de lugar y se había evadido a la diminuta tienda para reunirse con gente más similar a él. Decidido a que el paradero de su amigo se encontraba en aquel lugar, accedió brioso al interior del puesto, con el policía detrás a regañadientes. 

–Señorita Del Rey. –Saludó Dallon, inclinando levemente la barbilla.

–Mr. Weekes. –Respondió ella, imitando su gesto, antes de tornar su mueca en una de desagrado..– Duende.

–¿Qué se presta por su tienda?

–¿Que qué se presta? –La bruja alzó las cejas, con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho. –Elisabeth ha encontrado al chico del bosque inconsciente en la calle. Pasad, está en la habitación.

La tienda tenía el mismo aspecto del día anterior. Sin embargo, cuando cruzaron a la sala posterior, esta pareció estar afectada por algún tipo de hechizo. Al contrario de lo que se veía en el exterior, en aquel lugar los espacios parecían regirse por otras normas imposibles de ser explicadas por los simples mortales. Tras una cortinilla de abalorios situada en la parte derecha se encontraba un gran colchón que parecía ser de agua. Las paredes, cubiertas de telas, se vislumbraban gracias a las finas velas que parecían flotar. Sobre las mantas, con el rostro apoyado sobre las piernas de una muchacha rubia, estaba Ryan. El joven tenía un golpe en la sien y, aunque su aspecto parecía más enfermizo que de costumbre, no había perdido la chispa infantil que lo caracterizaba.

–Lo he bañado y vestido con ropajes limpios, el pobrecito aún no ha conseguido despertarse, pero su corazón late sano. –Elisabeth Berg deslizó los dedos por su frente, apartándole los cabellos -ahora ondulados- de los ojos.

–¡Ryan! 

El duende se abalanzó sobre su amigo, fingiendo un llanto que prescindía de lágrimas en sus ojos. La joven rubia intentó apartarlo, pero ante la negativa, fue Lana quien lo tiró al suelo. Esta vez, al contrario que la anterior, dando un tirón de su camisa.

–¿Dónde lo encontrasteis? –Preguntó Dallon, intentando mantener un gesto sereno.

–En una de las calles cercanas al castillo, pasaba por allí al volver de un cabaret. –La señorita Berg se inclinó un poco hacia el joven, examinando su golpe con delicadeza. –Estaba todo empapado y tenía la camisa manchada de sangre. Al principio pensé que había muerto, pero cuando puse mis labios en su frente, su aliento rozó mi barbilla. ¿Quién podría hacer algo así a un joven tan hermoso?

–Yo me puedo imaginar quien. –Damon se levantó del suelo, enfadado.

–Al probar la sangre de su camisa y, tras compararla con el sabor de la de su frente, comprobé que se trataba de la de otro hombre.

–¿Un hombre? ¿Segura? Porque si fuese una mujer yo sé quién…

–Es sangre de un varón. –Inquirió ella, sin separarse del muchacho.

–Entonces ya no lo sé.

Dallon, que permanecía en silencio, asintió para sus adentros. Él lo sabía, había presenciado la violencia más desgarradora de manos del mismo hombre numerosas veces. Aun así, prefirió dejar sus pensamientos interiorizados.

–Está en peligro. –Lana apretó los labios, mirando esta vez a su enemigo de forma directa. –Debéis volver al bosque antes de que sea demasiado tarde, la luna llena está próxima.

–¿Quién asegura que no le has hecho nada tú? Eres una bruja, una que además me odia. –Damon se dió un golpe en el pecho. –Quizás solo quieres verme fuera.

–Ya has oído a Elisabeth, la sangre era de un hombre. Seré una bruja, pero no una asesina. Tengo asuntos pendientes con Florence, pero ninguno de ellos involucra de forma directa a su hijo.

–La abandonaste cuando él apareció.

–Es un niño. –Sentenció ella. –Lo que ocurriese entre nosotras es solo asunto nuestro. El chico no merece que le ocurra nada malo, así que cuando digo que debéis huir, has de hacerme caso. Hay algo oscuro que lo rodea.

–¿Brujería? –Dallon puso los ojos en blanco. –La ciudad es un lugar seguro.

–No lo es. –La muchacha rubia que estaba sobre el colchón dejó el cabello de Ryan para poder centrarse en el policía, esta vez con el rostro muy serio. –No es solo magia oscura lo que hay en el reino, son malhechores, asesinos y estafadores. La seguridad no es solo mantener las calles céntricas limpias de sangre, pues en los callejones, bares y casas siguen corriendo verdaderos ríos. Pocas veces me he sentido más insegura que esta madrugada al regresar, con esos hombres de ojos voraces amenazándome con desnudar mi cuerpo y rebanarme la cabeza. –La joven tragó saliva, sin perder la voz en ningún momento. – No dudo de su buena labor, se que eres un hombre honrado y no veo maldad en tus ojos, pero te ciega la ambición. Este lugar no es seguro, y el joven está en peligro. 

–Menudo repaso… –Damon silbó, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos. –Pero… en algo tiene razón. Yo, bueno, ya me conocéis, me encantan los bares y…

–Cállate. –El policía lo echó a un lado de un manotazo.

Ryan comenzó a toser, rompiendo con la tensión del momento al recobrar la consciencia. La reacción grupal fue positiva con el contraste de que, mientras el duende saltaba de alegría, Dallon solo suspiró. Elisabeth, que aún lo sostenía, le acarició la espalda para intentar amainar aquella reacción. Sin embargo, la mezcla de la sangre en su boca y el vértigo hicieron que vomitase sobre las mantas y el vestido de la chica, que no se separó ni un ápice en pos de intentar tranquilizarlo.

–¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame!

–Ryan… Ryan tranquilo… –Elisabeth se inclinó para abrazarlo cariñosamente hasta que el chico dejó de gritar. –Estás a salvo, estas con nosotros.

–Que buen uso de la magia, Mrs. Welch jamás ha podido hacer eso…

–No estoy usando magia. –Contestó la muchacha, secando el sudor de la frente del brujo. –A veces solo es necesario el cariño, pero nos olvidamos de ello.

Pasó casi una hora hasta que el brujo consiguió reponerse con té caliente y los cuidados de las dos mujeres. Aún así, el ajetreo de la noche y el golpe hicieron que se quedase dormido en los brazos de la joven rubia. Aprovechando que el pueblo aún dormía, Dallon lo había cogido como si se tratase de un bebé y, acompañado del duende, habían abandonado la tienda. No sin antes de que Elisabeth hubiese dejado un corto beso en sus labios gesto que, según ella, formaba parte de un hechizo, aunque los hombres no lo tenían muy claro.

Para evitar que el frío empeorase su salud -y como excusa para poder interrogar al muchacho cuando despertase- cambiaron la ruta hacia la casa del policía. Damon y él habían tenido una disputa de casi cinco minutos sobre si usaban aquel invento demoníaco llamado  _ ascensor  _ o por las escaleras, desembocando en la elección de ambas. El duende en el aparato, y Dallon a pie, con el chico a cuestas.

–¿Cansado de subir escaleras, jefe?  –Damon, impoluto, esperaba al policía y al brujo frente a la puerta del apartamento con aire triunfal.

–Estoy en perfecta forma –jadeó Dallon, procurando no limpiarse la frente de sudor hasta que el duende dejase de mirar.

–¿Te cansas tan rápido también en la cama? –Damon sugirió con aire burlón a la par que alzaba las cejas en una mueca.

–Eres más crío que el propio chaval del bosque –el policía puso los ojos en blanco.

–No soy yo el que ha querido subir por las escaleras porque el ascensor le daba miedo. 

–Soy tradicional. Prefiero hacer las cosas como se han hecho siempre.

–¡Tradicional! –el duende se mofó dándose una palmada en la rodilla– ¿Esa es la nueva palabra que usáis ahora para no decir en voz alta que os da miedo el progreso y la tecnología?

–No le tengo miedo al progreso. Es solo que no confío en estos aparatos. Especialmente si el que lo ha construído ha sido el anciano de mi vecino. Si contases con un mínimo porcentaje de instinto de autoconservación quizás lo entenderías y comprenderías mi estilo de vida en lugar de derrochar las tardes, que te quedas pasándolas consumiendo hongos alucinógenos y gritándoles cosas a los peatones que circulan por la calle.

–¡Guau! Te has puesto salvaje, señor jefe de policía –Damon se continuó burlando con una carcajada sarcástica– ¿Es porque el chico no puede oírte decir tacos, que aprovechas para desatarte? 

–Calla y apártate –farfulló Dallon, acercándose a la puerta– el chico necesita descansar, no que le contamines la cabeza aún más con tus estupideces.

Damon alzó las comisuras de los labios a la par que se apartaba. Estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, que era que el policía le dejase sacarlo de sus casillas. Solo por eso le permitió entrar y acomodar al chico en su cama, mientras que él esperaba sentado en el salón sobre la ya seca mancha de café. Sabía que, con el brujo en ese estado, el policía no podía echarlo de su casa. Al fin y al cabo, él era el único cercano a Ryan de toda la ciudad, y mientras Dallon trabajaba alguien le tenía que proporcionar cuidados al muchacho. Además, el hecho de que el jefe los hubiese conducido hacia su vivienda cuando podría perfectamente haberlos dejados en la posada lo emocionaba bastante. Al final del día, aunque el policía no se parase de quejar de sus marranerías, si no lo había echado ya de su vida era por algo. 

Dallon regresó sudoroso de haber acostado a Ryan sobre su cama. Se retiró los tirantes de los hombros y abrió un poco el cuello de la camisa, a la par que se sentaba en su viejo sillón. Tal vez imitando un poco la postura del duende trató de sentarse con las piernas algo cruzadas, sin embargo apenas cabía en el asiento y esto desencadenó nuevamente la risa de Damon.

–¿Es que no haces nada más en todo el día aparte de reírte de los demás? –murmuró Dallon molesto, con cuidado de no despertar a Ryan.

–También como, bebo y bailo.

–Me refería a algo útil. 

–¡Claro que es útil! Lo que pasa es que tú, señor policía, jefazo, autoridad de autoridades, jamás lo has probado –el duende se levantó de un salto y se acercó al sillón viejo donde Dallon estaba sentado. 

–Está Ryan durmiendo, no vamos a bailar –replicó Dallon en tono serio.

–Tampoco he dicho nada de que fuesemos a bailar. Eso lo acabas de decir tú –puntualizó el duende con una pequeña sonrisa. 

–¿Tienes que darle siempre la vuelta a todo lo que digo? ¿No puedes buscarte a otra víctima? Específicamente a una que no te pueda dejar toda la noche encerrado en el calabozo –respondió Dallon, modulando el tono para evitar mostrarle su vergüenza al duende.

–Oh, si me quisieses tener en el calabozo hace noches que ya estaría ahí. Yo sé que lo que te propones lo consigues, señor policía. 

–No siempre lo consigo –puntualizó mosqueado Dallon.

–Yo creo que lo que te has propuesto hoy es tenerme en tu casa, o de lo contrario no hubieses cargado con Ryan por todas esas arcaicas escaleras. 

–Si tanta ilusión te hace puedes dormir en la acera. Creo que no es tu primera vez ni sería la última.

–Pero odiarías verme pasar frío y enfermar, todo porque tú me hayas obligado a pasar la noche en el helado suelo de la calle –restregó Damon.

Dallon intentó ignorarlo, pero el hombrecillo comenzó a bailar a su lado con la gracia de un profesional. Tras girar sobre sí mismo, se dejó caer sobre la única mesa que había en el salón, con tan mala suerte que arrasó con lo que había sobre ella. El policia dio un salto en el sitio que hizo desaparecer el rubor de su rostro, tornando sus rasgos en una expresión llena de furia.

En el suelo yacían un cenicero, una cajetilla de metal con cigarrillos y, lo que habia sido una figurita, ahora hecha pedazos.

–Ostras, lo siento.

–¡Eres un inútil, duende! –El hombre alto alzó la voz, apartando a su compañero de un empujón que casi lo tira al suelo. –¡Se ha roto! 

–Lo siento, puedo comprarte otra si quieres… ¡O hacerla! Sé modelar el barro, te prometo una chapita de policía en la que ponga “El mejor y más sexy poli” ¿A qué es una idea encantadora?

Dallon, enfurecido, se giró hacia el hombre y, como quien levantaba un saco de harina, tiró del cuello de su camisa y lo alzó del suelo. Las piernas de Damon no se habían acostumbrado a aquella sensación cuando su cabeza se vio precipitada contra una de las paredes de la sala. El duende soltó un grave quejido que cesó tal como abrió los ojos. Los orbes azules del policía lo estaban mirando de forma directa y, a juzgar por lo borroso de la imagen, debía estar realmente cerca. Damon debería estar asustado ante aquella situación y, aunque su corazón parecía haberse acelerado ante la incertidumbre en lo referido a su rostro y -ya de por si- deficiente dentadura, por si el puño del policía impactaba contra ella, no podía ocultar estar terriblemente excitado. 

Dudaba de si aquello se debía a la violencia de la situación o a la sensación del calor contrario penetrando por las telas. Aun así, debía agradecerle el cepillo de dientes que lo había salvado de apestarlo en momentos como aquel, donde sus labios estaban entreabiertos y, más que respirar, jadeaba frente a su compañero. 

–Lo siento… –Susurró el hombre de menos tamaño.

–Era de mi madre, el único recuerdo que me quedaba de ella y lo has roto. –Dallon lo zarandeó, haciendo que volviese a golpearse contra el ladrillo duro. –¡Eres un imbécil, Damon Albarn! ¡Un descerebrado, una rata! Y el único sitio para los inadaptados como tú es el bosque, con el resto de salvajes. 

–¡Lo siento! –Suplicó Damon, que se sostuvo en la camisa ajena para intentar mantenerse erguido.– ¡Lo arreglaré, de verdad! 

El policía, que parecía estar teniendo una lucha interna en aquellos instantes, chocó su frente contra la de él, exhalando su aliento sobre su arco de cupido. 

–Juro que si ahora mismo pudiese quemar este maldito reino, contigo dentro, no dudaría ni un solo segundo. ¿Me oyes? –Damon asintió, sintiendo los latidos en la garganta. –Si no te he dejado en la calle es porque tu amigo necesita amparo. Y yo seré muchas cosas, todas aquellas que me quieras llamar, pero no un desalmado egoísta.

–Perdón…

Dallon apretó más fuerte los puños y, casi como si se tratase de un impulso, acorraló más al otro hombre, reduciendo el espacio entre sus cuerpos. 

–De verdad… –Volvió a susurrar el duende, ahora cohibido ante aquella situación que, si bien en cierto modo había deseado, no había comenzado de una forma ideal.

Podría haber sucedido, y no por mucho que Damon lo hubiese deseado, sino porque quizás comido por la rabia, la desesperación y el dolor de todos los eventos desafortunados que se habían sucedido durante su vida, Dallon estaba agradeciendo aquella cercanía tan anhelada. La joven bruja de cabello rubio lo había dicho aquella misma mañana:  _ “a veces solo es necesario el cariño, pero nos olvidamos de ello” _ . El duende no vio venir cuando los labios del contrario se aproximaron tanto a los suyos que, sin roce alguno, podía reconocer su sabor. Sin embargo, el inminente impacto de gotas de lluvia contra los cristales del ático distrajeron al policía de aquel arrebato de ira, soltando las manos y alejándose de golpe del otro hombre. Este, como consecuencia, se desplomó en el suelo de la sala. Si de por si la falta de actividad en su cerebro le impedía seguir la línea de los acontecimientos, el que la sangre no estuviese concentrada en su cabeza en aquel momento se lo hacía aún más difícil.

–Está lloviendo…

–No me digas, Dallon. No me había dado cuenta.

–Cállate. –El policía pegó la nariz al cristal, frunciendo el ceño con cierto desconcierto. –Es un aguacero del norte, nunca suceden en estas fechas. Es… raro, muy raro.

–¿Crees que algo lo ha atraído?

El policía se quedó en silencio y apoyó el puño en el cristal, con la mirada perdida en dirección al horizonte.

–Vete, duende, y cuida de tu amigo. No quiero que entres al salón salvo que yo te lo permita, lo último que quiero ver ahora mismo son tus dientes putrefactos y esa cara de bobalicón. Ya hay bastante suciedad en las calles para que tenga que aguantar la mancha más grande de todas en mi propia casa.

Damon quiso disculparse de nuevo, intentar convencerlo de que volvería la figurita a su forma original y que, si quería, le podía preparar hasta un té y hacerle un masaje que relajase sus nervios. Aun así, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón y, de todas las mínimas cualidades buenas que pudiese tener, siempre habían sido las malas las que habían salido a la luz. Los palabras de los demás nunca lo habían hecho daño hasta aquel momento y, a medio camino de posar una mano en su hombro, prefirió dejar la acción en el aire y asentir.

–Sí, jefe.

Al final del día, Ryan y él no eran más que unos salvajes, unos inadaptados. Antes de salir hacia el pasillo, se giró por última vez, esperando encontrar una mirada amiga que lo observase y rogase quedarse sin necesidad de usar las palabras. En su lugar, solo estaba la figura recortada del jefe de policía dándole la espalda. 

Con el pulso tembloroso y los ojos pesados por algo que identificaba como impotencia, cerró la puerta tras de sí y, deseando desaparecer, caminó hasta la habitación.


	7. Capítulo 7

Más allá de los cipreses que separaban los extremos del bosque, se encontraba la región del oeste, apenas habitada por pequeñas comunidades de duendes y animales que convivían en perfecta harmonía desde mucho antes que los hombres fuesen denominados como tal. Aquel territorio, tan hermoso como inexplorado, había sido ocupado por la vegetación. Los caminos de tierra habían desaparecido para dejar paso a senderos verdes, sobre los que se alzaban los árboles más altos de la comarca. La luz apenas conseguía colarse por los pequeños huecos o vacíos que dejaban algunas ramas, las más tímidas. Andrew Hozier no había acabado en aquel lugar por casualidad, aunque tampoco lo había elegido. Solo le bastó de una corta visita en sus primeros años fuera del reino para que, tras sentir el abrazo de la naturaleza más viva, entendiese que aquel era su sitio. 

El brujo siempre había tenido especial acercamiento al elemento tierra, o al menos eso había descubierto en el momento que había comenzado a jugar con sus poderes. Comprendía el lenguaje de los animales y el silbido de las hojas. En cierto modo, la ayuda que él procuraba a la mantención del espacio, lo premiaba de vuelta. 

Aquel día -el primero en el que la lluvia había dado una pequeña tregua- había estado ayudando a algunas de las familias de duendes con la recogida de los frutos. Por su altura, llenar las cestas de mimbre con manzanas, peras y ciruelas era un trabajo muy sencillo. Además, para cuando acababa, Miranda siempre preparaba un gran banquete. No es que las casas y -sobre todo- el mobiliario de aquellos seres estuviese adaptado a sus miembros gigantescos, pero la comida si lo hacía a su estómago. De hecho, había engullido tal cantidad que, tras despedirse de ellos, se había permitido echar una pequeña cabezada junto a la Cascada de la Ninfa, lugar donde solía ir a leer.

Para cuando regresó a su morada ya había caído el atardecer. No era como si se preocupase demasiado por la hora (ni siquiera poseía tipo alguno de reloj en su casa, al considerarlos un capricho pretencioso propio de la gente de ciudad), pero no le gustaba llegar en mitad de la noche, sobre todo porque, debido a su desmedida altura, circulaba con torpeza a través de la pequeña vivienda y siempre solía tropezar con algo mientras intentaba procurar una vela que encender. Sin embargo, su llegada rutinaria antes de que se pusiese el sol se vio perturbada aquel día por lo que parecía ser una ventana rota desde fuera.

Andrew Hozier nunca se había preocupado demasiado por los ladrones, puesto que al fin y al cabo la zona del Sur era la más empobrecida del Reino, y todo rufián estaba hecho ya a la idea de que si asaltaban alguna casa probablemente saldría de ella con las manos vacías. No obstante, se habían dado casos en los que algún animal salvaje se había colado en el interior de su morada, a través de alguna ventana o puerta accidentalmente dejada abierta. El brujo quiso presuponer que esa era la situación, tratándose además de una ventana pequeña, no lo suficientemente grande para el paso por ella de un ser humano adulto. Con todo, de darse el caso de que hubiese sido el culpable de haber perpetrado su morada un animal, le atormentaba la idea de que este se pudiera haber hecho daño con el vidrio roto.

Con mucho sigilo, el hechicero abrió la puerta principal, y silenciosamente se dirigió a su armario, del cual extrajo una toalla en la que envolver a la pobre criatura herida. Sin embargo, cuan fue su sorpresa al dirigirse a su humilde cocina y encontrarse apoyada en una de sus esquinas no a una criatura del bosque, sino a una pequeña niña tiritando de frío y de miedo.

***

–Fueron treinta noches las que pasaron hasta que el Caballero Gerard llegó a este reino, pero primero atravesó nuestras tierras.

–¿En serio?

–Claro, Ryan. –Dijo Damon, sentado sobre la mesa del salón de Dallon, muy sonriente. –Los más viejos dicen que lo vieron descender por la ladera de la montaña, montado sobre un corcel de pelaje tan oscuro como la noche más profunda. Entonces, a diferencia de lo que muestran las pinturas, aún conservaba el cabello largo, como una mujer.

–¿Y ahí ya era conocido? 

–No, chico. Ahí solo era un caballero más que, por algún motivo había conseguido atravesar la frontera inquebrantable del noroeste. Su origen era misterioso.

–¡Hala!–Exclamó Ryan, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. –Entonces… llegó como un forastero.

–Uno que olía muy mal además. –Aclaró Dallon, quien estaba sentado en la butaca leyendo el periódico semanal del reino, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y sin hacer demasiado caso.

–Solo porque una persona no se duche durante dos años no significa que huela mal, pero supongo que eres un fascista de la higiene. –Replicó Damon, sin mirarlo.

–No me gustan los malos olores, de ser así no procuraría estar a tres metros de tí.

Damon fue a refunfuñar de vuelta pero, en cambio, olió sus prendas de forma disimulada.  _ Si solo llevo sin asearme dos semanas,  _ pensó, con una evidente mueca de molestia en su rostro que cambió al ver la de Ryan. El chico aguardaba impaciente la continuación de aquel relato y el duende, que gozaba de gran elocuencia, no pudo evitar avivar su propio ego.

–Cuando el Caballero Gerard llegó al Reino, todos allí le temían. Dicen que lo reinaba un monarca muy tirano, quien sometía al pueblo a las torturas más variopintas y crueles que puedas imaginar.

–¿Cómo cuales? –Preguntó el muchacho, inclinándose hacia su amigo.

–Como aquella en la que hundían los dedos en los ombligos –Damon hizo el gesto con sus propios dedos sucios, girando la muñeca. –, hasta abrir la piel y sacaban las entrañas a los convictos mientras aún seguían con vida.

–¡Qué asco!

–Eso es mentira. –Reprochó Dallon sin pena ni gloria, con la mirada fija en el papel.

Damon bufó.

–El monarca Bob Bryar III era el más violento de toda su familia. Era hijo de primos, cuyos padres eran primos, cuyos propios padres eran primos y cuyos padres eran hermanos.

–Todo quedaba en familia.

–Así es, chico. –El duende se frotó la cabeza, buscando las palabras. –A veces, cuando las cosas suceden así, salen mal. No es bueno compartir tanta sangre, eso tiende a… Hacer enloquecer al sujeto en cuestión. El caso es que el caballero Gerard fue quien liberó al pueblo.

–¿Él solo? –Ryan abrió mucho los ojos.

–No, con ayuda de otros dos hombres del pueblo, pero no te me adelantes.

–Perdón… –Se disculpó el joven.

–Bueno, sigo. –Damon se aclaró la garganta, llegaba su parte favorita. –Cuando Gerard ganó la confianza del pueblo, fue acogido en casa del panadero del pueblo, Ray. Este era el nieto de los Toro, inventores de las empanadillas y los pasteles de zanahoria y calabaza.

–Mmm, a mi me gusta mucho el pastel de zanahoria.

–A mi también. –Respondió el policía, levantando la mano pero sin dejar de leer.

–¡Silencio! Dejad de pensar en comida, estoy hablando. –El duende dio un pequeño golpe en la mesa, muy serio. –Ray le cortó el cabello y le buscó unos nuevos ropajes, algo que diese miedo, que demostrase que él era más valiente de el rey Bob. Pero claro, para eso necesitaban ir a alguna de las tejedoras del reino. Entonces, fue en ese instante cuando el caballero Gerard se enamoró por primera y única vez.

–¿De una de las tejedoras?

–No. Del muchacho que les quitaba las ratas de la tienda, el apuesto y caballeroso Frank Iero. Frank era un bardo ¿sabes? ¡Como yo! –Damon se señaló a sí mismo muy emocionado por un momento. –Y.. Y también tocaba el laúd como tú. Aún se conservan libros de sus cánticos, había uno que decía… Ay… Cómo era…  _ Me cago en tus muertos hijo de puta, como te pille te voy a arrancar los dientes uno a uno con unas tenazas, allá ardas en el infierno…  _ No recuerdo qué más.

–Encantador. –Dijo el policía.

–Parecía enfadado…

–Oh, eso fue antes de conocer al Caballero Gerard, la verdad es que fue un flechazo para ambos. El caballero Gerard, con aquel nuevo traje negro y el cabello más corto; y el bardo Frank, con su laud y su don de gentes.

–Si escribía canciones así… No parece que tuviese muchos dones.

–George Ryan Ross Welch the Third, si vuelves a cortarme te voy a dar con el laud en la cabeza.

–Joba. –Se quejó el chico, recostándose en la silla. –Perdón.

–La noche antes de la rebelión, justo antes de que el pueblo se volcase con el Caballero para tirar abajo el castillo, Ray organizó un encontronazo entre ellos. –Damon bajó la voz, cubriendo parte de sus labios con la mano. –Dicen que los encontraron consumando su amor en uno de los callejones del centro de la ciudad.

–¿Cómo van a consumar dos hombres? Eso es imposible. –Se quejó el brujo, aunque tampoco era como si él supiese muy bien como consumaban un hombre y una mujer.

–El caballero Gerard estaba sobre el bardo. este, dándole la espalda, con la ropa deshilachada, rota por la pasión del momento. Estaban…

–¡Basta! –Dallon se puso en pie y dio un golpe en la mesa con el periódico. –¡Eso es una mentira! El Caballero Gerard contrajo matrimonio con la princesa Lindsey, a quien el Rey Bob Bryar III tenía presa en una de las torres. Y, aunque Frank y Ray existieron no fueron más que sus fieles acompañantes durante la rebelión.

–¿El caballero salvó a la princesa?

–No –respondió el policía, atizando a Damon con el periódico. –, la princesa se salvó sola en cuanto tuvo posibilidad de hacerlo. Pero las guarradas que está diciendo este duende son mentira, y son una deshonra para nuestra historia, el Caballero Gerard jamás habría hecho eso.

–¡Admite que es verdad, no intentes limpiar su imagen! –Damon consiguió escapar de los golpes, echando a correr por el salón. –Vamos Dallon, admite que tus héroes también tuvieron deslices… ¿O es que te da miedo que a ti también te pase algún día?

–Tú sigue calentándome… Sigue… Que te voy a tirar por la ventana.

–¿Cómo seguía la canción del bardo Frank? ¡Ah si! –Damon le sacó la lengua y, con la soltura de un mono, se puso en pie sobre la mesa. – _ Tu rabia me hace más fuerte, yo fui tu fiel amigo, por favor, atizame hasta reventarme a gemid… _ ¡Para, asesino!

Ryan se echó a reír viendo a los dos hombres peleándose de aquella forma tan ridícula. El uno, que aun subido sobre una superficie no conseguía llegar a su altura. Y, el otro, que estaba más colorado por la vergüenza que por el esfuerzo. Aquel iba a ser un buen día y, si conseguía encontrar a Keltie, la cosa no podría mejorar más. Era muy feliz en la ciudad, tanto que, en momentos como ese, el bosque se escapaba de sus recuerdos.

***

Keltie llevaba ya dos horas montando detrás de Brendon en pleno silencio. Por muy aterrador que fuese su jefe a ella nunca le había faltado picardía a la hora de referirse a él, pero el visible enfado del hombre le quitaba a la rubia cualquier gana de bromear. Y ella, por su parte, se sentía menos seductora que nunca: llevaba el pelo sucio y enmarañado en un moño que había improvisado a las prisas mientras huían de las granjas del Sur.

La joven no era bruja, y tampoco le había interesado alguna vez la magia de todas maneras. Sin embargo, no hacía falta don de clarividencia alguno para sentir la energía negativa que el moreno desprendía. Keltie no había tenido acceso a demasiados libros durante su infancia, sin embargo desde el primer momento en el que conoció al que sería su jefe asociaba sus expresiones faciales a las escasas ilustraciones del diablo que recordaba haber visto. No le costaría nada imaginárselo con cuernos o patas de cabra, mucho menos le extrañaría encontrárselo algún día portando un tridente, apuntándola a ella coléricamente con la intención de castigarla por sus pecados. 

Más si ese día llegaba, rezaba porque no fuera ese. No, lo cierto es que Brendon jamás se había enfadado tanto, o por lo menos con Keltie de testigo. Su actitud en la posada cuando Keltie no le había conseguido llevar a Ryan se quedaba pequeña con el enfado que en ese momento transmitía. Su ceño estaba fruncido en una mueca horrorosa, su mandíbula estaba tan apretada que parecía que en cualquier momento se le iba a desencajar. Lucía como una bestia, y no como las mansas que habían tenido en el circo. No, Brendon parecía una bestia salvaje, enloquecida por el hambre, dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre la primera presa que pase delante de sus ojos. A la joven se le mezclaban en el estómago el sentimiento de ser la culpable de tal hambre y el del pavor a verse convertida en tal presa.

Pero no. Si Brendon la había mantenido con vida durante tantos años era por algo. La necesitaba. Tanto como ella a él o incluso más. Y, realmente, Keltie aún vivía con la esperanza de que en el fondo de su frío corazón albergaba algo de cariño hacia a ella, o por lo menos un poco más del que guardaba por el resto de seres humanos. Si no la había matado luego de que casi se llevase la virginidad del brujo era en parte porque le guardaba algo de afecto.

_ Ryan _ . La joven recordó su último encuentro con él. El hechicero era demasiado torpe para su propio bien. Al principio le pareció que contactar con él sería trabajo fácil, gracias a su ingenuidad. Sin embargo, pronto se daría cuenta de que, tal vez el chico era  _ demasiado  _ ingenuo. Casi todos sus encuentros acababan con él desmayándose o regurgitando por los nervios. ¿Cuántas veces más tenía que encontrarse con él para al fin convencerlo y llevárselo a su jefe sin que el muchacho se desvaneciese o tuviese un sangrado nasal al contemplar sus senos?

Keltie suspiró. En el fondo, la estupidez del brujo le resultaba tierna de algún modo. Y es que el joven era todo lo contrario a Brendon, lo cual a Keltie le resultaba gracioso, no pudiendo evitar compararlos con el sol y con la luna. 

Irónicamente quizás, su jefe era el sol. Pese a la oscuridad que sólo ella sabía que cargaba a sus espaldas, su maestro era un hombre brillante, diestro, seductor. Sabía cómo llamar la atención de los demás y cómo calar en sus corazones, habilidad que en un pasado le había resultado de bastante utilidad. Además, poseía el poderío propio del astro rey. La muchacha a veces se preguntaba por qué le habría designado a ella desde un principio la tarea de seducir a Ryan, puesto que en su opinión su jefe era mucho más dinámico que ella, y tardaría poco en convencer al joven con su charla, aún si este no gustaba del mismo sexo.

El brujo, por el otro lado, era la luna. Y es que se trataba del extremo opuesto de Brendon. Su maestro estaba lleno de vitalidad, mientras que el muchacho tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no morirse al estornudar. Cuando quería conseguir algo, Brendon sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras que el brujo parecía carecer de expresiones faciales (¿estaría siempre disgustado? ¿O simplemente su mueca de hastío se trataría de su expresión neutral?). Tampoco sabía cómo dirigirse a las mujeres, en cada uno de sus encuentros se hacía más obvio. Tenía la convicción de que el joven tenía su propio mundo de fantasías románticas propias de novela dentro de su cabeza, pero que en el momento de verbalizar sus sentimientos estos se convertían en tartamudeos. Y, de cierta forma, Keltie encontraba esto último romántico. Su torpeza y su ingenuidad parecían ratificar la sinceridad de su amor. Muy contrario a la estrategia de su jefe, que lograba sus alevosos objetivos a través de la proyección de una falsa imagen de calidez.

Tristemente, de esta calidez guardaba poco para ella. Sobre todo, tras el fiasco de aquella noche. La muchacha temía que Brendon descargase toda su ira de haber perdido a su presa sobre ella. Sobre todo, porque sabía que la culpa había sido toda suya, y temía que su jefe también fuese conocedor.

No, para evitar la cólera de su maestro debía hacer algo para compensar el fracaso. Algo tal como entregarle de una vez al brujo. Pese a que había despertado cierto apego en ella eso no significaba que la hubiese vuelto una mujer piadosa, y sobre todo aquella noche debía recordárselo a sí misma. Al fin y al cabo, raptar al hechicero de una vez por todas podría salvarle el pellejo a ella.

Sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando el corcel de Brendon se frenó de súbito. Anonadada, trató de pedirle explicaciones a través de un gesto, pero su jefe solo le indicó que bajase de su caballo.

–A partir de aquí, continuarás a pie. Tú sola. 

–¿Yo sola?

–No puedo permitirme volver a entrar por la puerta. La policía me busca. De ti desconfían, pero por el momento todavía no eres una criminal perseguida por la ley.

Keltie sonrió con descaro, adivinando las intenciones de Brendon.

–Ah, ya entiendo. Entrarás por “el otro lado”. Pero ¿no es acaso estrambótico de más que un criminal se presente en palacio  _ otra vez _ ? A menos que tus intenciones sean hacerte a una nueva presa, vaya. Pero si esa es tu meta, he de advertirte de que la fama de la princesa la cataloga de todo menos de casta y pura. No estoy muy segura de si sería la elección de sacrificio adecuada. Quizás lo que provoca su sangre es un contrahechizo y nos vemos envueltos en un ataque de diabólicos chupasangres –la joven flexionó levemente sus brazos a la par que agarraba los extremos de su capa, imitando el porte de un vampiro.

Brendon no contestó sino que, dando la espalda a la muchacha, apretó las riendas del caballo y comenzó a cabalgar en otra dirección, dejándola completamente sola. Aunque, si se paraba a pensarlo fríamente, prefería aquello a tener que lidiar con el silencio tenso durante un par de minutos más.

***

–Y por todo esto, te vamos a llevar de vuelta a casa con Mrs. Welch.

–¡No quiero marcharme! ¡Aquí soy feliz!

Damon y Dallon habían acorralado al joven brujo contra una de las esquinas del salón, ataviados ya con sus respectivos abrigos con intención de partir de vuelta hacia el suroeste. Era de locos dejar al muchacho merodeando por aquellas calles cuando su salud se deterioraba día a día, pero Ryan no quería entenderlo. Era cabezota, infantil e inmaduro, pero no del mismo modo que el duende, lo que aliviaba un poco la tensión que sentía el policía y, de un modo extraño, hacía estallar las alertas de su instinto paternal.

–¡Pero estoy enamorado!

–Y yo hambriento y no me ves comer. –Respondió Damon, intentando engancharlo, aunque el chico rehuyó entre sus brazos. –¡Eh! ¡Vuelve aquí, no puedes correr!

–¡Si puedo, mira cómo corro! –Exclamó Ryan, quien tuvo que pararse a los pocos segundos por falta de aire. –¡Nada ni nadie me puede parar!

–El asma te va a obligar. –Dallon, que con sus piernas kilométricas no necesitaba corretear por la sala, se acercó al joven. –Chico, comprendo que no quieras despedirte de tu primer amor, pero es lo mejor. Por tu salud…

–¡Habló de amor la persona más adecuada!

–Damon, cállate.

–No, es que me parece muy gracioso que tú. Espera, recalco ese “tú”, porque no me puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. –El duende se puso una mano en el pecho, sonriendo con fingida superioridad. –Si hay alguien experto en esos temas soy yo, todo un conquistador, el mejor amante de todo el terreno conocido.

El policía frunció el ceño, dejando de prestar tanta atención a Ryan, quien se debatía entre recuperar el aliento o huir.

–No me digas… ¿Qué te hace tan atractivo? Estoy seguro que tus dientes no.

–¡Oh, ya estamos con los dientes! –El duende abrió aún más su sonrisa. Dallon pudo oler su aliento aún a dos metros de distancia. –Pues que sepas que he yacido con más de doscientas personas. He visto más senos, piernas, culos y chochitos de los que tú jamás podrías imaginar. ¿O es que escondes una vida secreta?

–No hace falta ir vendiendo amor a todo agujero existente para entender sobre el tema.

–¡Oh claro que no! ¿Sabes qué? Quizás si visitases a las putas más que a los convictos, estarías más contento. Todo el dia con la ley, que si  _ blablabla es mi deber _ , o _ blablabla necesito capturar a los asesinos.  _ ¡Qué más da! Además, tener un par de muertos a la semana es lo que le da vidilla a la ciudad, así crece la expectación. –El hombre cruzó los brazos y, curvando la espalda, comenzó a imitar la voz de una anciana. – _ Ay Charito, que no te enteraste, mataron el otro día al marido del amigo de mi prima. Sí sí mi ciela, como lo oyes.  _

Dallon fue a recriminarle pero, en su intento por ser mejor policía que persona, se giró hacia su izquierda para retener al brujo. Sin embargo, Ryan parecía haberse escapado de allí hacía ya un rato, dejando la puerta de la calle abierta tras sus pasos. El hombre de mayor altura dio un taconazo al suelo, nervioso. El otro, sin embargo, volvió a su pose picaresca y, tras poner los ojos en blanco, llevó la vista a la ventana.

–Menudo policia de mierda estás hecho si has dejado que el chico se escape.

–¡Ha sido tu culpa! Me has distraído.

–Dallon, ya te lo he dicho, soy la persona más seductora que existe… No es mi culpa que estés desesperado.

El policía apretó los puños, reprimiendo las ganas de golpear al contrario en su apestosa cara y, con suerte, romperle los trozos de dientes que aun le quedaban en la boca. Por el contrario, echó a andar hacia la entrada, colocándose unas gafas de aviador sobre la cabeza. 

–Yo voy a buscar al chico en mi caballo, tú no sé qué harás, pero te quiero fuera de mi salón para cuando vuelva. Me he cansado de tus tonterías, no soy una casa de caridad.

***

En el centro de la ciudad estaba ocurriendo una celebración, Ryan lo reconoció antes por el sonido que por la vista, aunque este último sentido fue el que realmente lo capturó. Debía haber llegado alguien muy importante, pues se había desplegado toda una comitiva real con animales, caballeros y hasta una banda. Todos los urbanitas habían salido a la calle y estaban aplaudiendo y gritando, incluso escuchó corear a un grupo de adolescentes un par de cosas obscenas que les costaron varias bofetadas de sus padres.

–¡Abrid paso al gran Rey Miguel I, monarca absoluto del Reino del Romance Químico! –Coreó uno de los jefes de la comitiva, lo que alt eró aún más a la gente.

El brujo se hizo paso entre las personas de su alrededor hasta llegar a un punto con suficiente visibilidad. Sobre una gran carroza negra con calaveras, se encontraba el Rey Miguel I, vestido con una chaqueta de domador blanca y negra y una medalla de guerra colgada al cuello. Al igual que el propio brujo, llevaba los ojos pintados y el cabello peinado de forma extravagante hacia arriba, algo que jamás llevaría ningún humilde trabajador. Estaba saludando a la gente desde una altura mayor, moviendo la mano hacia ambos lados, aunque con el gesto impasible. de hecho, tenía tal falta de expresión que parecía muerto. Ryan se preguntó si Damon se refería a esa cara cuando le decía que estaba “empanao”. Ni siquiera sabía qué significaba eso.

Podría haberse quedado allí durante toda la ceremonia, presidida en lasas puertas del castillo por la Princesa Pervertida, pero algo lo distrajo. No fue ni el caballo de Dallon ni los gritos de damon, que lo buscaban un par de calles por debajo, sino la capa roja de Keltie que parecía querer huir de la multitud. Embobado, como cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, echó a andar en su dirección tan rápido como sus fuerzas y las personas le permitían.

–¡Keltie! –Gritó, teniendo que pausar para toser un par de veces. –¡Espera!

La joven se paró de golpe y giró sobre si misma, con euna mueca de horror en el rostro, lo que alertó al brujo.

–Ryan…

–¿Có...cómo estás? –Preguntó una vez se pudo colocar frente a ella, aún gritando para que pudiese escucharlo. 

Keltie no respondió. Sin embargo sostuvo su rostro con las manos y lo besó, coincidiendo con el estallido de los fuegos artificiales desde el castillo. El brujo se puso casi igual de colorado que la capa de la chica y, aunque quiso preguntar de nuevo, ella le cogió del brazo y tiró de él en dirección sur, hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

El tumulto de personas fue aminorando a medida que se alejaban del epicentro de la fiesta y, para cuando abandonaron la zona de bares, la ciudad parecía estar muerta. Keltie esperó a estar a resguardo, como si quisiese ocultarse de la mirada de alguien, y buscó protección bajo los árboles que vestían las faldas de una de las almenas principales. 

–¿Por qué hemos venido aquí? 

–Ay Ryan, que inocente eres… –Respondió ella, con la mirada perdida. –Porque me ponen nerviosa las multitudes. Además, me has pegado un susto de muerte, no esperaba encontrarte.

–¿Te he incomodado?

–No, no. Para nada. Además, tenía muchas ganas de besarte, estás guapísimo. –Dijo, antes de besarlo de nuevo. A Ryan le faltó poco para que comenzasen a temblarle las piernas de la impresión. –Estoy muy contenta de haberte encontrado, siempre eres un soplo de esperanza en mi vida.

–Eso es bueno ¿no?

–¡Buenísimo!

El chico sonrió de lado, orgulloso de sí mismo. Estaba claro que entre Dallon, Damon y él, era el más experimentado de todos en los temas del amor, pero jamás le cederían ese mérito. Que ilusos.

–¿Por qué había tanta multitud? No sabía que vendría otro Rey.

–Van a comenzar las fiestas locales, se acerca el aniversario de la Black Parade y todos los años viene el Rey Miguel para dar el pregón y pasar unos días con nosotros. Es muy bueno y benevolente.

–Parecía majo… Supongo.

Keltie le sonrió de forma amplia pero forzada, con el moño deshecho. Si hubiese sido Dallon el que hubiese estado frente a ella, le habría acribillado a preguntas. Pero Ryan, que apenas se había recuperado del segundo beso, no podía cuestiona nada. Bastante tenía ya con comprender el hecho de que había huido, se había encontrado con un desfile y se había escapado con su novia para intimar entre los árboles. ¡Y todo en menos de media hora! Si siguiese en el bosque jamás habría experimentado tantas emociones.

–Keltie.

–¿Hm?

–¿Qué...Qué haces?

La chica le estaba intentando desabrochar el chalequito que vestía, con gestos casi compulsivos. El chico tardó en reaccionar un par de segundos probablemente porque, de la nada, ella comenzó a ¿morderle? el cuello. Se habría dejado hacer de no ser porque algo captó su mirada, obligando a la chica a separarse.

–Keltie, estas sangrando… –Pronunció, sosteniendo uno de los cabellos rubios de la joven, ahora manchado de burdeos.

La muchacha palideció a la par que el chico le retiraba el mechón para descubrir parte del cuello salpicado del mismo líquido oscuro.

–¿Keltie…?

Ella negó, intentando tapar el pánico que llevaba horas empujando las lágrimas que parecían empapar sus ojos, sin llegar a deslizarse fuera de estos. Ryan se asustó, pero ella lo tranquilizó al posar sus manos sobre las de él.

–No pasa nada.

–Pero…

La chica cogió una bocanada de aire, llenándose los pulmones hasta conseguir parar el fuerte martilleo de sus latidos.

–¿Qué harías si tuvieses un secreto que no puedes decir, pero que te está matando por dentro poco a poco?

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
